Alluded Distress
by Marlena Snape
Summary: [WIP] Join a young girl's battle of body, heart and soul, as she finally achieves her goal of becoming a professional wrestler. TNA story R
1. Off To Music City USA

****

TITLE: Alluded Distress

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama

****

SUB CATEGORY: Romance

****

RATING: PG-13 for language and such.  


****

CAST: Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! ) 

****

SUMMARY: Marlena Dubois finally did it. She finally accomplished her life long dream, to become a part of the word of professional wrestling. Just coming out of training school, Marlena is contacted by the NWA:TNA, out of Nashville Tennessee. Without a seconds notice, she drops her secondary life, her home life, and her 9 to 5 job, just to finally live the moments of her future. But what she gets into, is even over her head. A world of fame, a world of fans, a world...of _true love_.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. ^_^ Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


****

Chapter One: Off To 'Music City U.S.A'

So there it was. The last of her bags were packed. Marlena Dubois, stood in the almost empty 1 bedroom apartment she lived in, in Winnipeg Manitoba Canada, with a heavy sigh. Happiness was all she felt. Well hell, that's how it had been for the past couple of months, while she was training to become a wrestler in Toronto. 

"Almost ready?" A quiet voice asked, and Marlena turned around, the figure of her mother and her sister, Patricia, standing in the door way. Her mother had a sad smile on her face, as Patricia was beaming with pride as she looked upon her 'baby sister'. 

"Just about, mom." She replied softly, having noticed the sadness. "Are you okay?"

"Of course." she replied, trying to push back the tears that were welling in her eyes. "It's just hard letting go, you know how it goes..."

"I know." Marlena said with a small smile, as she walked up to where her mother stood. Putting her arms tightly around her, she leaned her head on her mother's shoulder. "I'm not leaving forever, mom." She said, as her mother nodded, a few of her tears falling from her glassy eyes.

"I know..."

"Besides..." Marlena said, slowly looking at her mother face to face. Brushing a few of her light tears away, Marlena forced a smile, though her heart was breaking seeing her mother cry. "I'll be in contact, all the time. Permitted that my cell phone doesn't just crap out on me again. So much for 'can you hear me now? good!' eh?" She asked, which actually caused her mother and sister to laugh. Marlena smiled. "Laughing is good for you."

"I'm just worried about your safety." her mother said through a chuckle, brushing away a few of her own tears.

"I know, but look on the bright side, I now know how to kick some serious ass." Marlena said with a smile. "Just have a little faith in me, ma, I'll be fine."

"Of course you will." Her mother said, smiling. "I know you will." 

"You ready to head to the airport?" Patricia asked, and Marlena gave a nod, grabbing a couple of the large bags that were packed and ready to go. 

"Absolutely, Trish. Let's go." Marlena stated, as Patricia helped her with her bags, and she looked at her mother once more. "I'll see you in a few weeks?"

"That you will." Her mother said, and Marlena smiled. 

"Love you mom."

"Love you too, princess."

And that was that. Marlena and Patricia walked down the stairs heading to the ground floor of the apartment building in which Marlena had called home for two years. 

"Nervous?" Patricia asked thoughtfully, as they got to the door, heading outside. Marlena shook her head as she adjusted the strap of the bag on her shoulder.

"Of course." Marlena admitted, but smiled. "It's not like...I'm going to die, nervous. It's just, change, nervous. Can you imagine leaving Winnipeg?" She asked, as Patricia actually smirked. 

"Yes. Yes I can." 

"Can you imagine moving to Nashville?" She asked, as Patricia gave a nod.

"Yes. I can."

Marlena raised an eyebrow. So that wasn't exactly the answer she thought she'd get. Then again, the answer you received from "Trish" Dubois was never what you should expect. Marlena gave a small shrug, as they put her bags in the trunk of Patricia's car. Slowly climbing into the passenger's seat, Marlena fastened the seatbelt, gazing out of the window up at the building. It was weird, leaving all she knew, to go somewhere where she knew nobody. Strange transitions would be just the beginning of her journey into the world of professional wrestling and she knew it. As Patricia got into the car, and started it, she looked at Marlena with a smirk.  
  
"You okay with a little Zombie?" She asked, as Marlena slowly turned toward her.   
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Open your ears brat." Patricia said with a smirk as she pressed play on the CD player, and from the speakers, blasted the clearly recognizable sound of Rob Zombie's "Demonoid Phenomenon." Marlena slowly smirked.   
  
"This'll do just fine."  
  
The trip to the airport was a short one, but that was in fact for the better. Marlena's flight to Nashville left in an hour. And with the way security was now days? Jesus, it would take her about that long just to get through customs. As they started toward the airport, Patricia gave a concerned look toward her sister.   
  
"You sure everything is okay?"   
  
Marlena slowly looked back at her, from her gaze on the plane ticket that she held in her hand. Marlena gave a nod. Of course she was alright, wasn't she? Of course she was. There was nothing the matter. Nothing at all…at least nothing she would lead on to.  
  
"Yeah, everything's perfectly fine, just thinking is all." She retorted with an inner nod. That's right, don't make Trish worry, she told herself quietly with a satisfied smile. "I'm just thinking about the first thing I'm going to do when I get to Nashville."  
  
"Any ideas?" Patricia asked as Marlena shrugged her shoulders lightly. If only that was what she was thinking of. She'd then have an answer for this!  
  
"No, not yet. I'll probably just go to my apartment and unpack." Marlena said. Yeah, that's it. _Unpack_.   
  
Marlena was more worried about what the near future held than her mother and sister were. How was she going to do this without going insane? This was everything to her. Her life, her livelihood, her sanity, she was juggling. As they arrived at the airport, Marlena smiled at Patricia as she shut the car off, looking at her little sister. So she was all grown up…having all she could do not to cry like their mother did, Patricia smiled.  
  
"Good luck, brat. If you need anything…call me."   
  
"I will, Trish. Take it easy." Marlena said as she slowly got out of the car. Patricia opened the trunk, as Marlena began grabbing her bags, slinging two of them over her shoulder. What a hassle. She had her two suitcases as well, as she leaned down to the passenger side window, looking in at Patricia. "I'll call you guys from the plane."  
  
"Alright kiddo." Patricia said with a trembling smile, and Marlena headed into the airport. Patricia watched, as she turned the car on again, heading back to their mother's house, still resisting the urge to cry. It was like watching her little sister head to college, but it was worse, it was for longer.   
  
Marlena walked through the crowd of people which were standing around, just arriving, and getting ready to leave. Putting her things through the baggage claim, she still had her carry on bag. God, she hated people, especially in huge crowds. Maybe that was just when she had someplace to be at a certain time. Laughing quietly to herself as she thought, she headed through the crowds, to get to the gate her flight was leaving from. 

About a half hour passed, when Marlena boarded the plane. Finding a seat, she put her carry on bag in the overhead compartment, then sat down near the window. Running her hands through her hair, she let out a deep sigh. So this was really happening. There was no turning back, even if she wanted to. But she didn't. She couldn't. This was her chance, her shot, and she wasn't going to let a little fear come between her and accomplishing her dreams of becoming a wrestler.   
  
"You've worked too hard for this, Lena…" She told herself out loud, as she leaned her head back against the seat. "You can't screw this up now."  


"Thank you for flying Air Canada." Came over the loud speakers, a friendly male voice. "This is your Captain speaking. We will be flying non-stop from Winnipeg to Nashville, Tennessee and our expected arrival time is 19 hundred hours. Please fasten your seatbelts, we are ready for take off."   
  
Marlena buckled her seatbelt, and grabbed the headsets that were near her seat. Sliding them onto her head, she leaned back slightly, closing her eyes. So she still wasn't fond of flying, despite always having to fly to New York to visit her father when he was working in the city. ( New York City that is. ) She knew she'd have to call Patricia and her mother from the plane, like promised, but she was going to wait. She wanted to give them a little time to adjust to her not being right there.   
  
An hour and a half had past, and Marlena had fallen asleep listening to random rock songs that played through the headsets. She rubbed her eyes drearily, yawning slightly as she sat up fully. Taking off the headsets, she reached into her purse to look for her cell phone. Finding it, she noticed she had received 5 calls from Winnipeg, her mother's house. _Talk about empty nest syndrome hitting hard_, she thought with a smirk. There was only a short while until the flight landed…it was already 18.5. 6:30 pm, oh how she needed to get out of military time, and into the eastern standard.   
  
Dialing the number to her mother's home on her cell; Lena put the phone to her ear with a sigh. Allowing it to ring once…twice…three times, she seemed a little confused that nobody was answering. She pulled the phone away from her ear, checking the number to make sure she was right, but how could she be wrong? A voice echoed out over the earpiece, which caused her to put it back to her ear.  
  
"Hello?" The voice asked, and Lena smirked a bit as she leaned back.  
  
"Hey Brooklyn, is mom there?" She asked, expecting to hear 'just a minute'; but she got something different.  
  
"No not right now she's not. Trish and she went out shopping…guess they're both kinda lost up here." Brooklyn said, a clear smirk in her voice as she spoke.   
  
"Funny Brook…" Marlena said, smiling a bit as she sort of sighed. "Do you know when she'll be back around?"  
  
"They should be back within the hour…do you want me to tell her you called?"  
  
"Of course, thanks honey." Marlena said, before saying something she hadn't told her 'baby sister' in more than 5 years. "I love you kid…take care of yourself."  
  
"Love you too…be careful." Brooklyn said, sounding slightly stunned.   
  
As they hung up, Marlena put her phone back in her purse, leaning back fully. There was still about 20 minutes until the plane landed…and the reality of it all was coming to an abrupt stand still. It was here whether she was ready or not…  
  
The flight landed finally, that last 20 minutes seeming to take forever. As the plane began unloading, Marlena grabbed her carry on bag and her purse, getting off the plane. Looking around, she took a deep breath, and released it slowly, heading out of the gate to the baggage claim to get her things so she could go to the apartment. Getting her bags from the baggage claim, she put them on a trolley, wheeling it toward the front entrance where her car was supposed to be waiting for her. She had the key now, all she had to do was find the 2004 electric blue Saturn VUE with her purchase number on it.   
  
Heading outside, she looked around the lot with a grumble, wheeling the trolley with her. As she spotted the car, a sigh of relief came out of her, but the sound of a telephone ringing shook her. It was her phone. Reaching into her purse, she looked at the caller I.D with a smirk. Clicking the neon lit "talk" button, she put the telephone to her ear.  
  
"Hey mom." She said, but was shocked to hear a man's voice on the other line. "Daddy?!"   
  
"Shocked princess?" Her father asked, a small chuckle coming from his end of the phone.   
  
"I thought…wait, you were in New York…and…" She stopped talking a minute, trying to figure out what this was about. She checked the caller I.D again, and sure enough it was her mother's house…not her father's penthouse in New York City.  
  
"Well, I wanted to be here with your mom and sisters to watch your first TNA pay-per-view…is that a bad thing?"  
  
"No…of course it's not." She said "Just sort of surprised. How long are you off for?" She asked, referring to his job in the 'city', where he was the assistant district attorney. 

"Well at the moment, it's a month…they're training a new woman to take my place."  
  
"Say what?!" Marlena exclaimed, but as her father began laughing, her shock began to fade. "What's funny?"  
  
"I'm moving back home to Winnipeg…they need somebody new."   
  
"Moving home? Whoa what happened?" She sounded a little panicky - worried that something wrong had happened back home. _Great, just what you need starting out…worry wart! _She scolded herself, the tone in her father's voice gave nothing away that something was wrong. Why did she feel it though?  
  
"I thought it's really about time I do so, princess. Besides, when we go down to Nashville…I want to be there."  
  
The comment alone nearly made her drop the phone. _Coming to Nashville?! _They...all of them? She couldn't resist giggling.  
  
"Are you serious? When?" She asked, and her father's tone shot back from serious to a cheerful tone.  
  
"As soon as possible. Whenever you're settled into your apartment…and your mother can get a couple weeks off from work, we'll be there."  
  
"That's such great news…" Marlena said, a small yet happy sigh coming from her. In the background you could hear her sister Brooklyn yelling to their father.  
  
"Daddy! Tell Lena Chris called!"   
  
"I guess I'm to tell you that Christopher called…" Her father said with a half hearted laugh, which caused Marlena to laugh softly.  
  
"Chris, dad…you remember him right?" She asked, and her father gave a grunt of agreement.  
  
"Yes, the older boy who would never take his eyes from your chest for one second."  
  
"Dad…" She tried not to laugh, though it was incredibly hard. "Why do you think I bought that tee-shirt in 11th grade? 'Talk to my face my boobs can't hear you'? Yeah, it was because of Chris."   
  
"Ah, I see. Alright then." Her father said with a chuckle. "Well doll; I'll let you get going. I'm sure you have a lot of work to do. Have you been to your apartment yet?"  
  
"Not yet, daddy." She said quietly, loading her bags into the trunk of the car. "I'm heading over there now, though."   
  
"Well just let me know what you think…I arranged it so everything would be to your liking…"   
  
"You had a hand in it?" Marlena asked, sliding into the driver's seat of the car. She always knew he liked making sure she was 'well off', but that was just crazy.  
  
"Of course. It's the penthouse set up you 'dreamed about' when you were a little girl…" He said with a hearty laugh.   
  
"Daddy…that was my dream when I was 16." She retaliated with a giggle. "But it's still my dream, so that helps. Thank you for everything. It means so much to me."   
  
"Well it's just one way to show we love you." Her father said sincerely, before taking a heavy breath. "We send our love, and if you nee-"   
  
"Need anything give us a call, I know daddy." Marlena said, finishing off his sentence with a smile as she started the car. "I will. Thanks again. I love you guys."  
  
"We love you too…talk to you soon."  
  
Marlena hung up the phone, shaking her head a bit as she sat it down on the passengers seat. She put the car in drive, and started out of the airport parking lot, on her search for 7100 Sonya Drive. She was a little nervous being pampered by her father, it wasn't really like that at home. But then again, she had a stable job and knew what to expect from day to day. Here, she didn't. As she drove, tons of thoughts ran through her head as she turned on the stereo, a local rock station. Judging by the first song she caught, the middle of "Suffocate" by Cold, she decided to leave it.  
  
As she was driving through downtown Nashville, her cell phone rang off again. Picking it up, she plugged it into her hands free, and clicked talk.   
  
"Somebody better be dying…" She said dryly, but there was a laugh coming from the other end.   
  
"God, I love you too, bitch." The voice was a familiar one, Chris Irvine. Marlena rolled her eyes with a smile.   
  
"Hey _Chrissy_, what's up?"   
  
"Nothing. I'm bored, and there's nothing to do!" He whined, before chuckling. "So I decided to bother you. You at home?"   
  
"What?" She asked, a confused tone coming from her as he snickered.  
  
"We're in Nashville, you twit."   
  
"Dude, don't call me that." Marlena said with a half glare on her face as she drove. "I should be at my apartment in a few…you and Jay both coming over?" She asked, and by the voice in the background with Chris, she could tell. "Don't even answer, I already know. Who else are you dragging to my 'welcome to Nashville' party I didn't know about?" She asked sarcastically.   
"Just a few 'peeps', if you don't mind, _princess_…" Chris said, and despite not seeing it, you could hear the infamous grin on his face.   
  
"Haha, you're funny bitch…who?" Marlena said sternly, but her expression soon faded into a gasp of awe, as she looked upon the apartment building she'd be residing in. "Holy shit…"   
  
"I didn't do it?" She heard Chris say from the phone. "Wait, what's wrong?"   
  
"My dad, dude, he's…wow." She said, pulling the car into the lot to park it.  
  
"What's the address?" Chris asked, and Marlena could hear rustling, and an occasionally slapping sound in the background with Chris.   
  
"Quit beating Jason like that…" Marlena said with a smirk, as she turned the car off. "7100 Sonya Drive, apartment 3C upstairs."   
  
"I just slapped him to get the paper, not **MY** fault he's a jackass." Chris said in his own defense. "And sweet, that's not far from our hotel, we'll see you in 10?"   
  
"Bring food and booze, and see you in 10."   
  
She hung up the phone, stepping out of the car, she grabbed her purse and cell phone. Putting the keys in the pants pocket of her hunter green carpenter jeans, that seemed to match well with the simple white ladies wifebeater tank top she wore, that showed the straps of her black bra clearly. She went around to the trunk, and took out her bags one by one, shutting the trunk with her foot. Talk about agile. Reaching into her pocket, she hit the alarm button on her car, then began the long haul of taking her bags upstairs.  
  
It took her about 5 minutes to drag them all up to the front of her apartment door. She took out the keys that were in her pocket once more, and unlocked the door, leading into a fully decorated, fully furnished apartment. Her mouth dropped, as she glanced around, she couldn't believe her father would go through all of the work to pay someone to set this up. She walked into the master bedroom, and just shook her head with a smile. She noticed a bouquet of blue roses on the vanity, with a letter on it. The letter read:  
  
"Ma Belle Fille ( my beautiful girl ); I hope everything is to your liking. I had the best designers I could think of go in and make your new place of living, as elegant and comfortable as they could. I know how hard this must be for you, I had to do it when I moved for my job. If you need anything, at all, call the service desk, and just let them know Paul Dubois sent you. You'll be taken well care of, précieux (precious) - and we love you. Signed, daddy."   
  
She smiled softly, placing the letter in the top drawer of the vanity. She began putting her clothes away in the closet, it was huge! Bigger than her entire bedroom at home! But opposed to doing that, she just changed instead. Chris, Jason, and whoever else they could muster up would be there any minute. She changed into a pair of black zip up cargo pants, and her infamous "Talk to my face, my boobs can't hear you" pink tank top. Kicking off her boots, she stuck to wearing her "You suck and that's sad" pink happy bunny socks, as she pulled her long blonde hair back into a messy bun. She shoved her bags into the closet, and walked out of the bedroom to examine the rest of the apartment. Everything was perfect. The stereo in the living room was just the beginning of perfection, the tall speakers, multi-C.D player, everything she could have asked for, and just a little more. The entertainment center and home theater was also great. The sofa was a wrap around, with plenty of seating room, in a deep hunter green velvet finish, which accented the black marble end tables and coffee table. The over head ceiling fan, was black blades with a marble green fixture, everything matched, including the blinds. She walked into the kitchen, which was just like her living room in colour scheme, only the black refrigerator had silver handles opposed to green. She looked in, and laughed a bit, noticing it was all stacked up, and there was plenty for not only her, but the entire province of Manitoba!  
  
As she was looking through everything, the sound of her doorbell ringing was heard. Involuntarily, she groaned, walking up to the door. She looked out the peep hole, and shook her head as there was the grinning face of Chris, and Jay, standing side by side.   
  
"What the hell do you want?" Marlena asked through the door, a smirk on her face. Chris raised a case of Labatts blue ice into the peep hole's view.   
  
"2 words, Canadian Ale, let us in!"  
  
Marlena smiled, opening the door. Chris had his arms outstretched after he handed Jason the beer, and she shook her head a bit. Chris grabbed a hold of Marlena, hugging her tightly, and she returned his hug.   
  
"Been a while huh?" He said, kissing her forehead gently and she nodded.   
  
"It has, and as hard as it is for me to admit it, I've missed you." She said with a smirk, pulling away from him. "So what did ya bring me?" She asked cheerfully, and Jason held up a bag with his opposite hand.   
  
"Take out…you game?" He asked, and Marlena raised an eyebrow.   
  
"When aren't I? Come on…"  
  
She lead them into the apartment, but it wasn't only Chris and Jason. They brought a couple of friends, in the form of Randy Orton, Charlie Haas, Trish Stratus, and John Cena.   
  
"Guys, and lady…" Chris said with a coy grin, "This is Marlena. The 'chick' I'm always talking about from home. Marlena, this is Trish, Randy, Charlie, and John."  
  
"Hey nice to meet you." Trish said with a smile, holding her hand out to Marlena. Marlena shook her hand, returning her smile.  
  
"Nice to meet you Trish." She said graciously, but her attention turned, and she had to look up. Way up, to the 6'4 height ( to her 5'7 ½ ) of Randy Orton. He had an arrogant smirk on his face, as he looked down at her.   
  
"Chris never said his 'friend' was this luscious…"   
  
"Dude, Randy, shut up…" Chris said, shaking his head. "Only **_I _**can say that."  
  
"Uh, should I be offended by your interest?" Marlena asked thoughtfully, as Randy seemed a bit off by her comment, which had Charlie and John, as well as Jason laughing a bit. "Because I think I should be."  
  
"She's a pistol, Randy. I HIGHLY doubt you could handle her." Chris said, putting his arm around her shoulder with a smirk as they walked into the living room.   
  
Sitting down on the sofa, Marlena leaned her head against Chris' shoulder with a smile as everyone sat around. Jason handed them each a beer, as he took a seat across from where Marlena and Chris sat, Trish sat next to Jason, John sat on Marlena's opposite side, and Charlie sat next to Trish. Randy stood, leaning against the wall a bit with a beer in hand.   
  
"You know, I haven't known her all THAT long, but I know I couldn't handle her. And I'm a better man than you, Orton." Jason said with a smile, which caused Randy to roll his eyes with a smirk.  
  
"Nice place you got here." John said idly, glancing around a bit. "Hella classy."   
  
"Thanks…I'm still adjusting to it from my shoebox at home…" Marlena said with a half smile, taking a drink from the bottle. She shrugged a bit. "It's pretty nice though…I mean, really nice."   
  
"Looks like good ol' pop really went on the up and up this time eh?" Chris asked as Marlena nodded.   
  
"I'll say."   
  
"You know…" Chris said, stroking his chin a bit as he glanced around. "I've heard of binge decorating, but this is just fucking ridiculous…." Marlena punched his shoulder with a smirk, leaning up from her head being on his shoulder.   
  
"I think it's perfect, so shut the hell up, 'kay?"   
  
The night consisted mostly, of talking about work, enjoying the company of someone new, and drinking. Randy had finally sat down on the armchair off from where Chris was sitting, and it became obvious around 1 am, that something would have to be done about sleeping.   
  
"How long are you guys going to be in town?" Marlena asked, finishing off a bottle of her beer.  
  
"We leave tomorrow night." Chris said, glancing at her from one eye opening. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"After I get done work tomorrow, do you guys want to go out somewhere?"   
  
"Sounds like a plan." Charlie said with a smile, but quickly shied away, "I mean, if they're in…you know…" Marlena smirked a bit glancing over at Charlie.  
  
"How about I just take you out, love?"   
  
"Wait, what about me?" Randy inserted with an arrogant smile, which caused Marlena to turn toward him.   
  
"Wait, you're still here?"  
  
A collective roar of laughter filled the living room, from all except Marlena who's facial expression remained serious, but her eyes flickered with mischief, while Randy did his best to look offended. Actually, he WAS offended, but never would lead on, after all.   
  
"Chris never said you were a comedian." Randy said in a shallow tone, which caused a smirk to tug at Marlena's lips.  
  
"I just prefer the term opinionative. And honey…when it comes to you? I'll make it a point to be _very_ opinionative…"   
  
About a half hour passed, before Marlena started falling asleep in Chris' arms on the sofa. He shook her a bit, and she looked slightly groggy at him.   
  
"Wha?" She asked, and he smiled warmly at her.  
  
"Come on…you're falling asleep…"   
  
"I am not…" Marlena said defensively, yawning lightly. "I'm just, resting…my eyes…"   
  
"Which induces sleep." John said with a sly grin. "C'mon girl, we'll let you get some rest."   
  
John, Charlie, Trish, Randy, Chris, and Jason all filed out of the living room with Marlena, as she lead them out to the front door. She felt a little bad for half falling asleep on them - god, how rude - she thought of herself, but decided she had every right to be tired after her day. As they were getting ready to leave, Chris turned toward her with a smile, and gave her another hug.   
  
"Will you be around later? Or are you going to work all day?"  
  
"I'll be around toward late evening…want to get together?" She asked, hugging him tightly. He nodded a bit.   
  
"Sounds good, I've missed hanging with you. It was like old times tonight…"  
  
"It was." She said, kissing Chris' cheek gently. "I'll give you a call when I get done work."  
  
"Alright…talk to you later then." Chris said, as Marlena smiled, stepping back from the hug.   
  
"It was nice to meet you guys." Marlena said to Charlie, John, Trish and Randy, but smiled at Randy. "And look, no hard feelings okay? I was just picking…"  
  
"I know." Randy said, smiling a small, yet genuine smile. "It was nice to meet ya too."   
  
"So Charlie, we still on for that date?" Marlena asked with a grin, which caused Charlie to blush a little.   
  
"If you really want to…yeah, sure if ya don't mind hangin' with me..." He said softly, and Marlena couldn't contain her giggle.   
  
"Of course I want to…just ask Chris for my number, and we'll hook up sometime, 'kay?"   
  
Charlie looked like a nervous wreck, his face turned a shade of crimson which was clear against his white tee-shirt. Marlena couldn't help but smile from seeing it, as she ushered her guests out. As they were leaving, and Randy, Trish, Charlie and John were heading down the stairs, Chris turned to Marlena and Jason waited.  
  
"You got Haas flustered, first try, good show." Chris said with a smirk as he held out his hand to Jason. "Pay up, assclown."  
  
"What the hell?" Marlena asked, glancing as Jason grumbled, slapping two one hundred dollar bills in Chris' hand. Chris grinned, sliding them into his jeans pocket.  
  
"We had a little, bet. I was sure Charlie would melt with your….we'll call it 'charm', okay? And how right was I? You had the boy blushing like a sailor with a foul mouthed prostitute babe…"   
  
"I can't believe I lost man…" Jason said, shaking his head. "I was so sure Charlie had more will power than that!" He paused, as Marlena raised her eyebrow at him. "Not that I'm saying you're not hella fantastic and uber hot…and wickedly capable of such…because you are!"   
  
"Nice save, Jay." Marlena said with a small smile, glancing toward Chris. "So, where's my cut? I mean, I got you the money…I should get half."   
  
Chris looked thoughtful for a moment. The girl _did _have a point, but where was the fun in that? She didn't know about the little 'wager', should she still get a share of his winnings?  
  
"You know…" Chris said, before reaching into his pocket with a sly smile. He pulled out one of the hundred dollar bills, and slipped it lightly into her top. Taking her hand into his, he smirked. "You're right. You did a good job, too."   
  
"Dude, I wanted to do that!" Jason exclaimed as he shot a glare at Chris. "So uncool, man. So uncool!"   
  
"Oh thank you _baby_." Marlena said with a chuckle, taking the money from her shirt with her free hand. Slipping it into her pants pocket, she glanced between the two. "Now you boys go on and catch up…we'll see each other later."   
  
"See ya later Le, take care of yourself huh? Good luck tomorrow." Chris said, slowly letting go of her hand as he began walking downstairs with Jason. "Sweet dreams."  
  
"You too hun." She said, smiling as she waited for them to be out of sight.   
  
Walking back into her apartment, she shut and locked the door, pulling the money from her pocket. Heading into the living room, she stood up on the sofa moving the Rembrandt painting that was on the wall…and there was a safe behind it. Turning the dial to the proper numbers, she opened it. There was money already in there, as well as credit cards, and jewelry, she couldn't believe that her father actually had the safe put in with the numbers she asked for, and he even gave her money. Placing her 'winnings' in the safe, she laughed softly, closing the safe, and positioned the painting back over the safe as it once was.   
  
She switched off the lights in the living room and kitchen, heading down the dimlit hallway to her bedroom. As she walked into her bedroom, she left the door opened, and walked to the window. The lights shining from the city below seemed to bring a smile to her face, as all realization seemed to come to an abrupt stand still. She finally was here. She had dreamed about the moment when she could at first, stand in her room and look out, being able to say she made it. She had, and there was nothing that could stop her. Her mind seemed to set at ease, as she shut her drapes, and began undressing for bed. She walked to the closet, after placing her clothes in a small purple hamper, that matched the heavy purple velvet drapes, the black comforter with purple bed sheets, and deep burgundy carpet below her feet. She changed into a simple pair of blue and green plaid night shorts and a cut off "Fozzy Floozy" tank top that Chris had gave her. Letting her hair loose from the bun she had put it up in, she made her way to her bed. At her bedside, she grabbed a CD that was in a case, titled "sleep mix". She turned it on, and the soft sound of "Say it" by Voices of Theory began to echo through the sweet silence of her bedroom. Sliding under the bed sheets, she shut off the light, basking in the velvet darkness and deafening silence that surrounded her. Not long after she had laid her head upon the soft pillow, her eyes closed, and she drifted into a slumbered sleep. 

__

[[So there's chapter one! I hope it works for everyone, leading into the 'real deal' now! J R&R if you want! ]]


	2. First Day On The Job

****

TITLE: Alluded Distress

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama

****

SUB CATEGORY: Romance

****

RATING: PG-13 for language and such.  


****

CAST: Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! ) 

****

SUMMARY: Marlena Dubois finally did it. She finally accomplished her life long dream, to become a part of the word of professional wrestling. Just coming out of training school, Marlena is contacted by the NWA:TNA, out of Nashville Tennessee. Without a seconds notice, she drops her secondary life, her home life, and her 9 to 5 job, just to finally live the moments of her future. But what she gets into, is even over her head. A world of fame, a world of fans, a world...of _true love_.   


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. ^_^ Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


****

Chapter Two: First Day On The Job

**__**

WAKE UP YA'LL! Goooooooood Morning Nashville! 

  
The sound echoed through Marlena's bedroom like gunfire, which caused her to sit straight up in her bed. Her alarm clock radio went off, and she groaned.   
  
"God no…" She muttered to herself, tossing the blankets off as she laid back down, looking up at the mirrored ceiling. "Why can't I have 10 more minutes?!" She yelled at her reflection, before sliding out of bed.   
  
She walked over to the bedroom door, walking out to the hallway. She headed to the kitchen, and turned on the hot water faucet, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. She needed something, _anything _caffinated. After the night she had…staying up until almost 2 AM with Chris and his friends, then the very thought of working that night…it was almost like a bad nightmare and a worse hangover. She had a tension headache from worrying, not from the drinking, and she knew it would kick her ass if she didn't get some major Advil therapy and a cup of coffee in her system. Searching the pantry, she found a jar of Coasta Rican Tres Rios blend coffee, and plenty of sugar. She smiled as she placed it on the counter top, and then walked over to the refrigerator, looking in. She could have sworn she saw - ah, there it was, amaretto cream coffee mate creamer.   
  
After making a cup of coffee, and putting the sugar, coffee, and creamer back in their respective places, Marlena walked into her bedroom. Holding it in both hands, she smiled taking a long drink from the mug. That was exactly what she needed. She placed it down on the vanity, and proceeded to search for something suitable to wear for that day. It was a series of tossing and searching, as she was trying to keep in mind - nothing too formal, nothing too revealing, something casual and classy.  
  
It took about 20 minutes, but she finally decided on the purple and white low cut camos, a white tank top, and a pair of white platform sneakers with purple laces. Marlena had dabbed on a little makeup so she didn't look too pale, after all, she hated tanning - and hated sunlight more. She grabbed her gym bag, where she had already put in her pink and white track pants, and a pink strawberry shortcake tee shirt, she knew she had to get in a workout before any type of wrestling that day…otherwise she'd be completely off her game. As she slung the bag over her shoulder, she grabbed her rose tinted sunglasses, her keys, and her wallet, heading out of her apartment.   
  
Jogging down the stairs, Marlena opened the door of the apartment building, heading out to the lot where her car was parked. Unarming the alarm, she unlocked the back door, tossing the bag into it, and shut the door again. Getting to the drivers side door, she slid into the car, shutting the door with a smirk. She put the key in the ignition, turning on the car, and put it into gear - she was ready now. No second guessing, no negative thoughts, just her, and a date with the TNA Asylum.   
  
On the way to the Asylum, she stopped at Dunkin Donuts to grab breakfast. Or, something that would be considered breakfast. A dunkachino and a bagel with chive cream cheese. So it wasn't exactly the 'breakfast of champions', but it was something in her system so she could get that workout done. She drove down the street, she was only a few blocks from the Asylum when her cell phone rang. Luckily for her, she was at a stop light, when she grabbed it. Flipping it open, she put it to her ear, not even paying second mind to the caller I.D as she normally would.  
  
"You stab 'em we slab 'em Nashville morgue, how may I help you?"  
  
There was a laugh on the other end, than the distinct voice of Chris. "Well I'm glad to know I'm loved. I'll take one dead hottie, slabbed up and ready for me in an hour?"   
  
"Morning smartass…" Marlena said with a smirk, heading off once more as the light turned green. "What's up?"  
  
"I was actually just calling to see if you were awake, but judging by what I'm hearing you're already on the road."  
  
"Actually, I'm almost to the arena…" She said, giggling quietly as she turned down the radio. "I'm starting to get nervous believe that or not."  
  
"Why? You're gonna knock 'em dead." Chris said, which caused Marlena to smile a bit more. "I've seen what you're capable of, and if they don't see it, I'm talking to Vince."  
  
"Say what?" Marlena asked quickly, her attention snapping from the road to the conversation. She kept the car steady as she continued to talk. "What do you mean?"  
  
"If TNA doesn't respect you, I'm talking to Vince about giving you a try out…"   
  
"Chris…I'm sure everything will be alright." Marlena said surely, as she pulled up to the TNA Asylum. Pulling her car to a stop in the parking lot, she got out, and went to the back door. "Besides, you just have to be confident I can make it y'know? I don't think I'm ready for the WWE. I need some experience first…" She shut the door, flinging the bag over her shoulder. Turning on the car alarm, she started into the asylum.   
  
"Well no kidding hun. But there's a such thing as OVW you know." Chris said, but Marlena was shaking her head a bit as she walked into the building, and looked around.   
  
"Chris, I know your intentions are great, but I want to know the ropes before doing anything of the sort…you understand?"   
  
"I do. And I respect your choice." Chris said softly. He wished she would have accepted…just knowing that he'd barely be able to see her was the last thing he wanted. He knew how seriously she took the business…she would have been perfect for the WWE. She's what they needed.   
  
"Thank you, Chris…that means a lot to me." She said, glancing around a bit as she walked down the corridor. She had no flipping idea where she was supposed to be. "The only problem is, there I know what to do…here I'm just fucking lost…" She grumbled, which caused Chris to snicker a bit.   
  
"Well that offer still stands."   
  
"Babe, you know I can't. I'll figu-" She paused mid-sentence as she came across a girl standing by the catering table. "Chris, I'll give you a call later, I think I found an answer." She said with a smirk. "I'll meet you around 10:30 at your hotel. Make sure Charlie is around would ya?"   
  
"Will do." He said with a laugh. "Good luck tonight hun, we'll all be watching."  
  
"Oh that's reassuring…" Marlena said, chuckling lightly. "Love ya Chris, lates."  
  
Marlena hung up the phone with Chris after hearing his return 'love ya'. She always loved hearing those words from anyone, especially Chris. It made her feel wanted and with Chris, it was just a security blanket of sort. She put her cell phone in the pocket of her pants, smiling softly as she brushed her hair back over her shoulder. The girl standing at catering had light brown hair, about Marlena's height, fit and all in all a lovely girl. She was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white lace tanktop.   
  
"Excuse me?" Marlena said quietly, which caused the girl to turn, a bottle of Dasani in her hand. She had a bright smile, dazzling blue eyes, and straight pearl white teeth.   
  
"Can I help you?" The girl asked, and Marlena let out a small sigh of relief.  
  
"I hope so. I'm new here…and I'm kind of lost. I don't know where I'm supposed to be." She felt a little foolish, but the girl was really welcoming.   
  
"Well that's okay. I can help you." She held out her free hand to Marlena. "I'm Ashleigh Morgan…you are?"  
  
"Marlena Dubois." She replied, shaking Ashleigh's hand. "It's nerve racking, getting here and then not having any idea what to do…"   
  
"Oh I know that first hand." Ashleigh said with a pleasant smile. "I remember my first day…if it wasn't for my friend Allen helping me out, I would have been in a really precarious predicament." Marlena smiled softly, giving a respectful nod to Ashleigh's explanation. "If you'd like I can help you out…show you around…and introduce you to some people."   
  
"That would be completely awesome…thanks." She said, and Ashleigh smiled brightly.   
  
"No problem, come on." 

  
Ashleigh lead Marlena down a long corridor, to a set of rooms. Clearly, the locker rooms. She informed Marlena that's where she could just sit her stuff down and they'd be able to go. As Marlena walked into the locker room, only to spot 4 women sitting around, talking, smiling, laughing. A dark haired female looked up as Marlena sat her bag down.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt something." Marlena said with a shy smile, but the girl just shook her head a bit.   
  
"You didn't interrupt anything, hun, you the new girl?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me." Marlena said, and the girl stood up. She walked over to Marlena, her hand extended.   
  
"Hey, I'm Stephanie, but you can call me Steph. You might know me better by Trinity." Marlena and Stephanie shook hands, and Marlena nodded.  
  
"Nice to meet you Steph." She said, looking toward the other girls. Stephanie pointed.   
  
"That's April, Goldylocks, and Traci." Marlena nodded to the various women with a smile.   
  
"Nice to meet you guys. I hate to cut this short, but Ashleigh is sort of showing me around the place, I hope you don't mind the short intro."  
  
"Not at all, we'll catch you around." Stephanie said, patting Marlena's shoulder lightly. "Take it easy, and welcome to TNA."   
  
Marlena gave a quick thank you, before she headed out of the locker room to meet Ashleigh. Ashleigh had picked up talking to a dark haired male, who was dressed in blue jeans and a black "X-Styles" tee-shirt. As Ashleigh saw Marlena, she smiled brightly, motioning for her to come over. As she did, she could hear Ashleigh whisper to the boy 'this girl you have to meet!', which caused Marlena to smile slightly in spite of herself.  
  
"You never told me the chicks here were so cool." Marlena said as she walked up, her arms crossing lightly against her chest as she glanced toward the man. He nodded in respect toward her with a smile, as Ashleigh seemed really excited about the introduction process.   
  
"Marlena, this is Allen. Allen, this is Marlena. She's the new girl, obviously! But she's really nice. Allen is better well known as A.J Styles."  
  
"I've heard of you." Marlena said, extending her hand to him. "From what I know, you're well…phenomenal…as corny as that little intro-phrase sounded." She smirked, but Allen sort of smiled modestly as he shook her hand lightly. "Nice to meet you."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." he said, finally letting go of her hand. "And nah, that's cool of you to say…thanks. I can't wait to see you in action tonight…should be somethin' sweet."  
  
"I'm not really anything special…" Marlena said with a small laugh, shaking her head. "Just so average chick with a few good moves…"   
  
"You can't be average to be in wrestling!" Ashleigh said with a giggle, as she glanced from Allen to Marlena. "What do you have planned for the afternoon?" She asked, and Marlena glanced at her watch a moment. There was about 4 hours until showtime.   
  
"I guess I should try to get something to eat, and then get in a quick workout…" She said, and Allen glanced around a bit.   
  
"What do you say we pick up Chris and go to Nick and Rudy's or somethin' Ash?"   
  
"That would be awesome! Marlena's coming too right?" Ashleigh asked, which caused Allen to smirk.   
  
"If she wants, definitely."  
  
"When are you guys heading out?" Marlena asked, and Allen shrugged.   
  
"Whenever she can get Sabin off the ps2..."  
  
"I'll so be right back…I'll bribe him…or something!"  
  
Ashleigh had exclaimed her last comment, giggling as she walked down the hallway. She always loved to be the one to get her tag team partner, and onscreen boyfriend - Chris Sabin - right when he was in the middle of a game. He normally spent his time before shows playing Smackdown or some other wrestling game with guys like Christopher Daniels, James Storm, Chris Harris, and a few of the other guys. Marlena leaned against the wall as she was waiting for Ashleigh to get back around after but a minute of her being gone, and Allen looked at her from the side.  
  
"You nervous?" he asked, and her attention shifted from her shoes toward Allen again.   
  
"Me? Nervous? Not really…" She said,_ lies…they're all lies! _she was scolding herself, before smirking. "Just a little…the whole being in front of a live audience on pay-per-view freaks me out a bit. Especially when I'm facing 'Trinity' tonight…she's really good…"  
  
"I'm sure you'll be able to hold your own…" Allen said with a reassuring smile, which in turn caused Marlena to smile.   
  
"Thanks…that's really nice of you to say."  
  
From down the hall, you could hear the sound of a guy yelling, then a girl laughing and carrying on. A man dressed in a pair of tan corduroy pants and a black tee-shirt walked up with Ashleigh slung over his shoulder.   
  
"Allen dude, how many times do I HAVE to say…keep the girl on a harness?! She just cost me a ladder match against the biggest hillbilly this side of the Mississippi!" Chris Sabin exclaimed.   
  
"Which one?" Allen asked, he was trying to stifle a laugh as they were watching Ashleigh squirming to get out of Chris' grasp.  
  
"Jarrett! I was just about to get the title belt, man, when this ball of unchecked energy popped into my lap! Jeff so took advantage. Knocked my ass off the ladder, and he grabbed the fucking title. How cheap is that?!"   
  
"Sure that ain't the only thing that popped…" Allen snuck the comment in quickly with a cough, which caused Chris to look minorly appalled, Marlena on the other hand, was trying to keep her laughing down.   
  
"H-" He went to say something, but stopped noticing the blonde girl on the other side of Allen. "Hello nurse…? Who might you be?"   
  
"Out of your league dude…" Allen interjected, but Marlena raised an eyebrow.   
  
"I have a voice, _danke_." She said sarcastically, glancing toward Chris. "I'm Marlena…you must be Chris."   
  
"Too right." He said, placing Ashleigh down on her own two feet. She adjusted her shirt with a grumble, as she kicked Chris' shin lightly.   
  
"You're an ASSHOLE!" She shouted, "That wasn't fair!"   
  
"Life's not fair, _baby_." Chris said with a grin, which caused Ashleigh to cringe a bit with a smirk.  
  
"Go to hell, Chris." Ashleigh said, walking over to where Marlena stood. Marlena was chuckling quietly, as Chris shrugged.  
  
"I live in hell, thank you. It's quite nice this time of year…I'll have you know."  
  
"So old, man. So old. I used that in 3rd grade." Allen said, shaking his head. "You need some new material. You should really take some lessons from me…"   
  
"WAS there some kind of plan, that cause her to bother my little 'preparation' time?" Chris asked, changing the subject. Allen nodded with a smug smirk.  
  
"You wanna go get somethin' to eat with us before the show?" Allen asked, and Chris gestured between the two girls as well.  
  
"They coming too?"   
  
"Nah man, I'm inviting' you out because I have a thing for you. Of COURSE they're comin'…" Allen said sarcastically. Chris open and shut his mouth, as if a disgusting taste had penetrated it, and his face had crinkled into a face of pure disgust.   
  
"Dude, don't even joke like that. It's not funny."   
  
"Let's just go…okay?" Ashleigh said with a smile, she was now trying to contain her laughter. Oh how she wanted to laugh…just seeing Allen put Chris back in his place where he belonged!   
  
Everyone gave that notable nod, and were ready to go out. Chris told his 'game mates', that he had a date with two of TNA's hottest divas. Despite the fact, it wasn't true, Chris Harris, Christopher Daniels, and James Storm had to come out and check for themselves. What they saw were a light brown haired girl and a blonde girl, one they already knew, and then the new girl.   
  
"Damn…you're one lucky bastard, Sabin." Chris Harris commented, which caused Marlena and Ashleigh to look from each other, to Chris, who was boasting a smug smile, nodding.   
  
"Yeah, yeah I am lucky aren't I?"  
  
"WhatEVER two shoe of lies he gave you, it's just that. Lies!" Ashleigh exclaimed in defense, as Chris looked hurt.  
  
"Why would I lie?"  
  
"To save face with the boys perhaps?" Marlena intercepted, and Ashleigh nodded in agreement, crossing her arms.   
  
"Neither of us would date you. EVER! I wouldn't even if it wasn't part of the storyline! So there!"   
  
Ashleigh turned her back on Chris, as her and Marlena started toward the door heading toward the parking lot. The guys were all "oohing" in Chris' direction, who had a shocked expression on his face.   
  
"Dude, that actually HURT!" Chris exclaimed as Christopher Daniels patted his shoulder with a smirk.  
  
"Maybe you should just let a real man handle such a task as taming these ladies?"  
  
"That real man wouldn't be you, Daniels. That would be me." Allen said with a cocky smile, as he started off behind the girls. "They know somethin' really phenomenal when they see it…and it's the type of thing you just can't resist…"   
  
Chris rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he followed off behind Allen. Christopher Daniels, Chris Harris, and James Storm were all snickering in their wake, before heading back to the locker room to finish their game of blackjack. In that parking lot, Marlena and Ashleigh were laughing their way all the way to Marlena's car.  
  
"Oh, that was priceless. Did you see the look on poor Chris' face? I felt for him!" Marlena said, before pausing. "Then again, he so had that coming."  
  
Marlena unarmed her car, laughing with Ashleigh who was proud of humiliating Chris. After all, she did have the right. She unlocked the doors, and let Ashleigh into the passenger side of the car, and got into the drivers side. Allen and Chris were coming out of the Asylum, and Marlena had hit the car into drive, smiling vindictively, almost threatening to leave them. Chris flagged them down, and both got into the backseat. Chris grumbled.  
  
"This is so backwards."  
  
"You think we should be in the back?" Marlena asked, her eyebrow raised. "Look honey. My car, my rules, and little boys belong in the backseat in their booster seat, you got it?"   
  
It was pretty quiet all the way to Nick and Rudy's Steakhouse. Besides the evident low snicker from Allen directed at Chris, who had a grim yet content smile on his face. At the restaurant, everyone was pretty under dressed for the occasion, or at least Marlena felt anything but formal enough for a place like that. Allen was really social with the greeter, who quickly sat them. Slipping the greeter a couple bills of green, Allen gave a nod with a smile, and pulled out the chair for Marlena to sit, much like Chris did for Ashleigh.   
  
"What's with the formality, Sabin?" Ashleigh hissed lightly, smirking a bit, as Chris shrugged modestly.   
  
"I decided, even though you were a complete and utter bitch at the arena, I'm bigger than that. I can be nice."  
  
He cracked a thousand watt smile, which caused Ashleigh to roll her eyes with a soft smile. Marlena smiled a bit as she sat down, thanking Allen quietly. He sat down next to her, and the waiter came up to take their orders.   
  
"Firstly, how 'bout a nice bottle of Krug?" Allen asked, and Marlena glanced at Ashleigh mouthing 'does he always do this?' Ashleigh shook her head, putting her hand over her mouth, doing her best to suppress a giggle. The waiter was quick to tend to Allen's beckoning for Krug, with a nice bottle of Krug 1988 Vintage Brut champagne. The champagne flutes were filled and Allen glanced toward the girls. "What are ya'll having for dinner? Should we say…early dinner…?"   
  
"I'll have the grilled free range chicken breast please." Marlena said with a sweet smile, and the waiter gave a nod, returning her smile as he wrote down her order.  
  
"Um…" Ashleigh was looking through a menu, she had glanced over many times before. She always had a problem ordering just one thing at Nick and Ruby's. "Classic Caesar Salad sounds great."   
  
"For me, I'll take a man's dinner…" Chris said, folding the menu closed as the waiter smirked at him. "Grilled 16 ounce New York strip steak for me."   
  
"Where in the hell are you putting it all?" Allen asked, his eyebrow poised as he shook his head. "Surf and turf for me, 8 oz tenderloin nothin' more…I'll be stuffed watching this fool scoff down his steak y'know?" Allen grinned at Chris, who had all he could do to resist giving Allen the finger with a smile.   
  
They conversed over the champagne until their dinner was served. It had been a while since Marlena had been out like this, after all, it was normally during family outings when they went to Vancouver Island in British Columbia she went out like this to White Spot during visits to her grandmother's. Nothing with just friends or co-workers. It was a decent change that she really enjoyed, as they just talked about the show that night.  
  
"So we're starting things off, Ash. That's just because of me you know…" Chris said with a smirk, which caused Ashleigh to roll her eyes, taking a bite of her salad.  
  
"Oh come on, Chris. Give the girl some credit would you?" Marlena said, shaking her head. "You know, it's guys like you that piss me off sometimes. Thinking their so high and mighty." Her tone was serious, but her facial expression showed a hint of a smile, that blew her entire cover. Chris noticed it, and mocked offended.   
  
"Well I'll have you know, Allen is worse than I am when it comes to being self absorbed and high on himself. Yet you have no problem with him?"  
  
"Dude, keep me out of this okay? I'm just sittin' here by my lonesome enjoying my dinner…" Allen said with a half smile, taking a drink from his glass of champagne.   
  
About an hour and a half after they had arrived at Nick and Ruby's, Allen was paying for their meals. Marlena took a deep breath as she ran a hand through her hair, glancing at her watch. It was almost 6. She needed to get a work in yet, and it looked like her typical 2 hour would have to be cut down to an hour and a half. She didn't care, though, seeing as how the time that was spent at the restaurant was a good one. They all got into her car again, and were headed back to the TNA Asylum to get ready for the show that was now coming up on 2 hours away.   
  
Back at the arena, Marlena quickly changed into her pink and white track pants, and a pink strawberry shortcake tee shirt, and grabbed a bottle of water. She went to the gym with Stephanie, aka Trinity, so they could come up with some sort of strategy for that night. Ashleigh and Traci joined them as well.   
  
"So you can take all the hits and such right?" Stephanie asked, as Marlena laughed softly, jogging on one of the treadmills.   
  
"I take 'em like a man, Steph, only look better doing it."   
  
"Just like me!" Ashleigh said with a bright smile from her placement on one of the stair steppers, "Only, I take them really lady like, but I still look good doing it!"   
  
"Yeah, listen to you over there elf, shut up over there would ya?" Stephanie said in a playful tone, which caused the 4 girls all to laugh a little.  
  
"So what are you thinking for tonight Steph? I know who wins and all…because I'm cool that way…" Marlena said with a smile, as Stephanie just shrugged a bit, lifting her weights.   
  
"We go back and forth, I go for my finisher, boom. The rest is history."  
  
"Sounds easy to me…let's just see if we can stick it." Marlena said, stepping off the treadmill after a few minutes.  
  
It went to the weights routine, and the aerobics to get her heart pumping, and to get herself riled up for the night. She always had to be super pumped up when facing a crowd of any size, as she still had some issues with fear of screwing up huge in the ring. Despite Stephanie, Traci, and Ashleigh telling her she'd be fine, Marlena still worried. About an hour and twenty minutes had passed, when Marlena threw in the towel on the workout. She didn't want to get too winded before the match itself.   
  
Marlena prepared in the ladies locker room, changing from her strawberry shortcake tee-shirt to a black and silver glittered haulter top that cut off above her belly button, showing her tribal sun tattoo that circled her belly button. It also was high cut enough to show the rose tattoo on her lower back, and the butterfly tattoo on her right shoulder. The pants were the same style, only were low cut, and tight from the waist to mid-thigh, where they belled out from the knee down, in a simple yet effectively stylish way. Her black heeled wrestling boots were laced up, and she was ready to go. Standing in front of the mirror, she took a heavy breath, and with a quick brush back of her hair, she headed out of the locker room, heading toward the lounge where the superstars waited for their time to come.  


….TNA was on the air…..  
  
[[There's chapter 2. The TNA pay-per-views are going to be separate chapters, so I'll have that up as soon as possible!]]

  
  



	3. NWA:TNA Pay Per View for December 17th

****

TITLE: Alluded Distress

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: Bloodflame013@aol.com

****

CATEGORY: Drama

****

SUB CATEGORY: Romance

****

RATING: PG-13 for language and such.  


****

CAST: Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! ) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. ^_^ Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story. _One last note for the PPV's for TNA: These have NOTHING to do with the real thing. The only reason I'm doing this with it before Christmas is because of some of the segments and such. This also has nothing to do with the TNA PPV's that have already happened. These chapters will also be written up like results, now just a straight out chapter, and all theme music for the contenders and the PPV is original. Okay? Now read! ^_^_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


****

Chapter Three: NWA:TNA Pay Per View for December 17th

( The opening credits shown on the screen…as we start TNA Transmission )  
  
--Backstage - we find Chris Sabin with a smirk on his face, dressed in a black "In the end…you all HAIL SABIN" tee-shirt, and his yellow and black wrestling trunks and boots. He had something behind his back as he approached his girlfriend "Princess" Ashleigh, who was dressed in a blue jean skirt, matching boots, and a white slash sleeve top. The crowd was booing loudly from what image they were seeing on the TNA-Tron, but it didn't damper the obvious happiness on Sabin's face. He pulled something out from behind his back, holding it over Ashleigh's head. It was a piece of mistletoe.--  
  
**Chris Sabin: **C'mon, baby…you know the routine.  
  
--Ashleigh giggled softly as she looked up a bit. Shaking her head, she looked at Chris. A part of her couldn't believe he'd do something like this, especially at a time like this. They had work to do. And a lot of it.--  
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **I suppose I could give you the satisfaction, Sabin.  
  
--Ashleigh spoke in a taunting nature, which only seemed to make Sabin's grin grow wider. Leaning down, Chris ran his right hand against Ashleigh's cheek, then rested his hand on the side of her neck and the back of her head. Leaning down, Chris placed a kiss on her, and she returned it, much to the disgust of the Asylum crowd! As they separated, Chris smirked.--  
  
**Chris Sabin: **With that little tradition done with…we need to look to the 'future', no pun intended…  
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **_*Smiling* _What do you have in mind, baby?  
  
**Chris Sabin: **_*Putting his arm around Ashleigh's shoulder* _Follow this vision with me. The final demise of A.J Styles…put him out of the X-Division…out of NWATNA…out…of this plane of existence. Then 'The Future' and his Princess can rule where they really belong. Right at the top.   
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **_*Giggling* _I love it! More than you can even know! I just want to be a part of this…you know…whole 'Final Demise of A.J Styles thing'…_*Pouting* _Can I be?   
  
**Chris Sabin: **Like I could say no to you?   
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **_*Smiling brightly, she hugged Chris* _Of course not! Let's go! I want to find the perfect outfit for this!   
  
--Chris rolled his eyes with a smile as Ashleigh and himself were heading toward the locker room. We're officially underway! The opening video package played for the Wednesday Pay-Per-View, and the theme song, "Walk Away" by Mad at Gravity began to play.--  
  
**Mike Tenay: **We are live! Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to TNA! I'm Mike Tenay seated by Don West, and tonight Don there's some big surprises for the fans of TNA!  
  
**Don West: **That's for sure Professor! Not only are we going to bare witness to this whole "Final Demise Of A.J Styles" Chris Sabin and Princess Ashleigh are planning, but we have a new debut! She's one hot commodity Mike!  
  
**Mike Tenay: **I expect only good things from Miss Lena D., but let's get right into things with the number one contendership of the TNA Tag Team Titles about to be decided! I'm sure America's Most Wanted will be watching this match with great interest!   
  
--"Along the way" by Mushroomhead began playing through the TNA Asylum, which caused major heat to come from the crowd. First to the ring, was Slash and Sinn representing Father James Mitchell's _'New Church'_. They did their typical taunt toward the crowd, as Father Mitchell accompanied his men to the ring, a vindictive smile on his face as he stood on the outside of the ring. "Cocky" by Kid Rock took over, and from the backstage area emerged the residential bastard of the Asylum, Kid Kash, with the monster Abyss behind him. Kash was hoisted up onto Abyss' shoulders, grinning a bit as he held up a sign "Vote for the K-I-D for Mr. TNA 2003!", and despite the pelting of booing from the crowd, that never seemed to matter. As Kash and Abyss hit the ring, "Good Times" by Finger Eleven hit on the PA, and the crowd got to their feet as from the backstage came Julio Dinero and CM Punk, accompanied by Alexis Laree - representing the Gathering. Alexis lead the Gathering to the ring, even jaw jacking Kash who was mouthing how she shouldn't have been out there. Alexis gave him a double 'one finger salute' much to the crowds pleasure, as the Gathering hit the ring. We're underway in this triple threat tornado tag match!--  
  
Dinero and Punk picked their spot early, with both men going right after Abyss, who was the largest man in the match. The New Church had no problem centering out Kid Kash - Slash and Sinn both gave chase to the Kid, who took off running out of the ring. He was stopped on the outside, surprisingly, by Alexis Laree, who started talking a nice deal of smack for her size. Kash went to pie face Alexis away from him, but Alexis raised her foot, catching him with a blatant low blow, and pushed him right into the New Church's clutches! As referee Rudy Charles was trying to get things situated for a suitable wrestling match, but none of that was coming about easily. In the ring, Julio and CM were trying to flip Abyss over into a double suplex, but even then, the two couldn't! Abyss was just too damned big! Alexis Laree snuck into the ring, coming up from behind Abyss, she nailed him with a full on low blow! It rocked the big man, which gave Dinero and Punk the opportunity to nail that double suplex! Abyss rolled out of the ring in pain, as Laree got out of the ring as well, which gave the New Church chance to strike. Sinn and Slash had left Kid Kash on the floor outside the ring, bloody and battered, but Dinero and Punk had no idea they were being stalked! Alexis was screaming to them, trying her best to get their attention; but by the time she did it was too late. Sinn and Slash struck with rapid force, nailing both members of the Gathering with clubbing blows to the back - much to Father James Mitchell's pleasure, as he was nodding his head on the outside of the ring, watching attentively. Sinn lifted Dinero, throwing him out of the ring, but adding insult to injury, he threw Dinero right into Alexis! The 'happy couple' of the Gathering met hard, alright, and both were laid out on the floor. As the referee was checking on Julio, James Mitchell slid something to Slash, who had a twisted smile on his face as Sinn held up Punk, completely vulnerable, with his arms above his head in a half nelson lock. Slash struck, nailing Punk across the face with the object, which when thrown again was centered in by the camera as a steel chain, and then Sinn released Punk's limp body. He fell to the mat, but they weren't finished. They lifted him up, and nailed him with a double piledriver, center of the ring. Sinn covered, as Slash watched around the ring making sure nobody could interfere with the 3 count, in which the secured by their cheating tactics. **1**...**2**...**3**...to gain their shot at the tag team titles. "Along the way" played through the arena, as James Mitchell slid into the ring to celebrate with his church.   
  
**Mike Tenay: **I'll be damned! I don't think I saw one ounce of order in that matchup Don! **  
  
Don West: **I can tell ya something Mike, there WAS no order in that match! It was a straight up fight to the finish, and a controversial finish indeed!   
  
**Mike Tenay: **I'm not even sure what can be said about how the tag team champions, Storm and Harris, feel about this! But let's go backstage, I hear Scott Hudson is standing by with Lena D!

--Backstage, standing in a black and silver glittered haulter top that cut off above her belly button, showing her tribal sun tattoo that circled her belly button, and a pair of pants were the same style, only were low cut, and tight from the waist to mid-thigh, where they belled out from the knee down, stood Lena D. next to Scott Hudson. She looked like a fiery woman, her eyes full of intensity, as Scott smiled at her.--  
  
**Scott Hudson: **First and foremost, Lena, welcome to TNA. Tonight you debut against Trinity…how do you feel about that?

  
**Lena D: **You know, Scott, I'm overjoyed about that. Not only do I get my chance to show these people what I'm made of, but I get a chance to shut Trinity's mouth. I've heard her talking for a couple weeks now, about how she fears nobody. Man or woman. Well you know something? It's about time she snapped back to reality and realized fear may only be a four letter word, but it's a strong emotion that's meant to be felt. I'm going to remind the bitch what fear tastes like, and she'll remember what it's like to choke when I'm done with her. She'll finally know what it feels like to gasp for air, feel as if her entire world is collapsing, and fall under _MY_ panic attack… when I lock up with the trash talking whore. I don't take kindly to the type…  
  
**Scott Hudson: **Strong words from an equally strong woman, I'm sure.   
**  
Lena D: **Don't give me that, crap, Hudson, I don't need your flattery. I'm not here to make friends, you know. At all. All I'm here to do, is do my job and do it with respectability, and honor. I'm tired of these prima donna divas walking around here as if they rule this place. News flash, that era is over, and it's time to put up or shut up…like it or not, Lena D. is taking over, and if you don't believe that? Let my actions speak for themselves. Now if you'll excuse me…I have a skank to beat…'kay?  
  
--Lena walked away from Scott, who shrugged at the camera with a half smile. She was a pistol, alright, and we shift back to ringside. "All My Friends Crush You" by Neurotica hit on the PA, as the crowd began booing instantaneously. From the backstage area, emerged Trinity with Sonny Siaki at her side, a smirk on her face. She was clearly amused by what the 'new girl' had said. Sonny Siaki had a pretty serious expression on his face as he stood behind Trinity who posed and flexed in front of him at the top of the ramp. Brushing her hair back over her shoulder, the duo made their way down to the ring, and Sonny was motioning for the microphone from Jeremy Borash. He handed it to Trinity, who was having some 'issues' containing her laughter.--  
  
**Trinity: **You know something…I just heard the funniest load of bullshit. Ever. You see, that new girl? Lena D was it? She thinks she's goin' to trash talk Trinity like that and get away with it? _*Booing* _That makes me laugh…because nobody, and I don't care who you are, talks to Trinity like that! You're going to get a crash course in pain, whether you like it or not! I'm so sic-

  
**……………OUT OF MY WAY!………………**

--Trinity was interrupted, rudely, one might say, by the opening of "Out of My Way" by Seether. From the backstage area, to a mostly positive reaction, walked TNA's newest female competitor, Lena D. She had a smirk on her face as she walked down the ramp, slapping the hands of a few of the ramp way fans on her way up the squared circle. Quickly ascending the steel steps, she walked the apron a moment, her smirk still in tact as Trinity was yelling at her to get her ass in the ring. Stepping through the second and third ropes, Lena had her hands raised defensively. Trinity raised the microphone.--   
  
**Trinity: **How DARE you interrupt me?! Do you have any DAMNED CLUE who the hell I am!? _*She screamed this, but Lena didn't looked effected, at all. She seemed more amused by the fact Trinity was upset.* _You'd better ANSWER ME when I talk to you bitch!   


With a shrug, Lena gave her answer alright, in the form of a stiff kick to the midsection! Referee Mike Posey called for the bell, signaling the beginning of the matchup, and Trinity was clearly taken aback by the 'rookies' early offense. Lena whipped Trinity against the ropes, and as Trinity came back, Lena nailed her with a head scissors take down, and got back to her feet quickly, as Trinity leaned against the near turnbuckles, looking at the girl in wonderment. Sonny was yelling for Trinity to get back into things, much to Trinity's dismay, while Lena kicked up a seat on the turnbuckles, relaxing, which was offensive in Trinity's view! Trinity managed to pull her down from the post, and nailed her with a hellacious right hand, that dropped the cocky and vivacious new comer to her knees, but Lena wouldn't take it laying down. She got back up to a vertical base, despite Trinity's fury of offense. Blocking on of Trinity's right hands, Lena moved her body, grapevining her opponents left leg with hers, and nailed her with a Russian leg sweep. Both girls were down on the mat, Trinity holding the back of her head, and Lena from the offensive beat down she had just taken from Trinity. Sonny Siaki was half under the bottom rope, trying to reach Trinity but referee Posey wouldn't let the "Ace in the Hole" anywhere near her! The crowd was cheering for Lena to get up, and slowly both girls began to stir. Posey started the initial 10 count…meaning if he got to 10, both were counted out and the match ended in draw. Lena was back to her knees by 5, Trinity as well, and the two began exchanging right hands from their knee base. Lena dodged one of Trinity's attempts, but Trinity came around with a left, knocking Lena back down to the mat. Trinity got back to her vertical base, and motioned to the turnbuckles where she was heading for her finisher. Sonny Siaki jumped up on the apron, his attention centered on Trinity, yelling at her! What the hell was he doing?! Trinity was yelling for Sonny to get down, as was referee Posey, but that gave Lena time to get to her feet. Trinity still went for her finisher, the hurricanrana, but as she was spinning downward, Lena managed to drop her into a powerbomb! She countered! Sonny got down from the apron, nodding his head a bit, as Lena slowly lifted Trinity to her feet…dragging her to the corner. She positioned her, dropping her with a top rope tigerdriver she called the "Wrong Turn"! Trinity was out cold it looked like, as Lena rolled her up, Posey went down for the count…**1**…**2**…**3**! "Out of my way" hit on the PA once more, Lena D. had won her debut match!   
  
**Mike Tenay: **What a match! I need to know though, what was Sonny Siaki doing?!  
  
**Don West: **I can't tell ya Mike, but whatever is going on, it helped the hot little number from Winnipeg, Lena D. pick up her debut win! What do ya think of that finisher Tenay?!   
  
**Mike Tenay: **I heard she calls that modified tigerdriver the "Wrong Turn", and it looks like Trinity just felt the full force of taking that wrong turn! Let's go backstage where Goldylocks is standing by with A.J Styles!  
  
--Standing by the locker rooms, was Goldylocks, looking a little confused. She was supposed to be with A.J Styles, but where was A.J? The door flung open from the locker room, and out walked A.J dressed in a pair of metallic blue shorts, a matching hooded vest, and a foul expression on his face. He wasn't pleased, but then again, he had every reason not to be!--

****

Goldylocks: A.J…thanks for join-  
  
**A.J Styles: **ZIP IT! …Just zip it alright?! I know what you want…and y'know somethin' Goldy, I'm really not in the mood to yap here for an hour with the likes of you! I'll tell ya straight what's happenin' tonight. Tonight, A.J Styles is gonna shut the trap of that ego maniac Sabin and his little skank girlfriend once and for all! The Final Demise of A.J Styles? Ah nah, it's gonna be the final _Hail _Of Sabin! He's got somethin' I want, and that's the X-Division title. And I ain't stoppin' till I get that title! I go through Christopher Daniels tonight, and you can bet that he's goin' to be phenomenalized - before it's all said and done…I'll get my shot at the X-title…and knock out Sabin…'nuff said.  
  
--A.J brushed past Goldylocks, who looked a bit offended by his tone, shaking her head. She walked off in the opposite direction of where A.J was, but we're still backstage. We find Scott Hudson trying to catch up to someone or two, it looks like Sonny Siaki with his friend/team mate Ekmo Fatu.--  
  
**Scott Hudson: **Sonny Siaki! Sonny wait a second!  
  
--Sonny turned around, looking slightly annoyed at the announcer. Scott glanced up at Ekmo, who glared at him equally as annoyed, and Scott swallowed hard.--  
  
**Scott Hudson: **I'm sorry to bother you Sonny, but I need to ask…everyone is wondering…what was that out there?!   
  
**Sonny Siaki: **What was what Scott Hudson? Something not able to compute in that pea shaped brain of yours? Let Sonny Siaki fill you in on something, you oblivious parasite, Trinity is out. She has disappointed Ekmo Fatu, and Sonny Siaki, for far too long. Tonight was the final straw.   
  
**Scott Hudson: **But Sonny, it was you who cost Trinity the match…  
  
**Sonny Siaki: **Don't you dare talk to the ace in the hole in that fashion Scott Hudson…because you might provoke him to rip your tongue out and lash you with it. Sonny Siaki has high hopes for this, Lena D. chick, and he'll be DAMNED if he lets Trinity interfere with that…so dig that…

--Sonny and Ekmo walked off, leaving Scott Hudson stuck in his tracks, shaking his head. We head back to ringside.--  
  
**Mike Tenay: **Can you believe Sonny Siaki? He's already gunning for the new girl! What a sleezeball!   
  
**Don West: **You can't expect much more from Sonny, professor! But let's head to the ring! Sonjay Dutt, Michael Shane, next!  
  
--"Figure.09" by Linkin Park hit on the PA, and the crowd started cheering, as from the backstage area walked Sonjay Dutt, looking pumped up and ready for a fight. He made his way down to the ring, and slid under the bottom rope. Popping back up to his feet, he taunted the crowd a bit, but his music was cut out by "Come With Me" by Puff Daddy. Instantaneously, the crowd began booing, as from the backstage area accompanied by Traci ( with an **I**! ) walked Michael Shane. Traci posed at the top of the ramp with Michael, her leg over his shoulder as he was crouched down in front of her, mocking a pose of his cousin Shawn Michaels. After a couple moments of being hammered by boos, the pair made their way down to the ring, with Michael climbing up the ring steps, and getting into the ring. As soon as he got in though, Sonjay went on the offensive! We're underway!--  
  
Sonjay started hammering Shane's back with a series of clubbing blows. Michael was already worked down to the mat in the early going of the match, and Sonjay just looked as if a fire had been ignited in him, as he continued his assault. Traci was already irate with what she was seeing, former X-Division Champion Michael Shane being bombarded by the newer X-competitor from India, Sonjay Dutt. Michael managed to weasel his way out of Sonjay's grasp, as he slipped out of the ring to the condolence of Traci, who took him into her arms asking if he was okay. Michael was frantic, as he was holding onto Traci tightly, but that didn't even save him from Dutt! Sonjay propelled himself up over the top rope, and came down with a corkscrew palancha, coming down on both Traci and Michael! The crowd was electric now, the chant of "TNA! TNA!" echoing through the arena, which seemed to further fuel Sonjay's attack. Michael managed to slip back into the ring, Sonjay following closely on his heels, but that's when Michael started putting the boots to Dutt. The crowd was booing, which seemed to make Michael kick harder, and Traci was cheering him on. Demanding to see more. Michael was happy to give Traci what she wanted to see, but it was stopped abruptly when Sonjay blocked one of his arsenal kicks! Sonjay managed to get back to his vertical base, where he grabbed a hold of Shane, hitting him with a high impact vertical suplex! Michael was now, holding his back, as Traci looked irate by this. Sonjay was heading to the top turnbuckles, and Traci was trying to distract the referee, but it was too late! Sonjay managed to nail the Hindu Press! He covered, and Traci was trying to get into the ring but the referee counted **1**...**2**...**3 **in favor of Dutt! "Figure. 09" hit again, and he rolled out of the ring, his victory in tact!   
  
**Mike Tenay: **Despite animosity, Sonjay Dutt picks up a huge victory over Michael Shane!  
  
**Don West: **Incredible match! How he could remained focused with Traci right there was beyond me Mike!   
  
**Mike Tenay: **_*Laughing* _Let's go backstage, I'm getting word that Goldylocks is standing by with Chris Sabin and Princess Ashleigh!   
  
--Goldylocks was in fact standing by, with the 'happy couple', Princess Ashleigh had changed into a pair of pink cotton twill drawstring crops, and a white and pink "Princess" baby tee, a pair of matching white and pink pumps topping things off. Chris had his arm around Princess Ashleigh, as Goldylocks took a deep breath, almost as if she was appalled to be near these two.--  
  
**Chris Sabin: **Before you even open that large hole in your face, Goldy, you should address Ashleigh and tell her how great she looks. _*He held her arm up, allowing her to twirl in place with a giggle. Goldylocks resisted rolling her eyes.* _  
  
**Goldylocks: **_*Reluctantly* _You look great, Ashleigh.   
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **That's PRINCESS Ashleigh to you! *Frowning* Tell her, Chris! Tell her!   
  
**Chris Sabin: **She's right Goldysnoggs… as much as I love to admit how right she is, though, we have business to attend to. The time is ticking down…you know to what, Ash?  
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **A.J's final demise! _*giggling* _I'm so happy, I can't wait to see him put out for good! Then we can take complete control of the X-Division!  
  
**Chris Sabin: **My princess speaks the complete and utter truth. You see, Goldy, one thing Styles fails to remember, is I, Chris Sabin, have more stroke around here than he could even imagine. I'm…the X-Division Champion. In English, that means I'm the greatest X-Division competitor in TNA. And that leaves him in the same league as everyone of these stupid rednecks who like him. He may be 'phenomenal', but he's not the future, and he's not an extraordinary gentleman. Like myself.   
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **He could never be you, Chris. He doesn't have any class, what so ever.   
  
**Chris Sabin: **One more thing that separates Chris Sabin from the remaining trash. Christopher Daniels is going to do my dirty work tonight, he's the scapegoat, and once he's done doing his thing? Sure, I'll give him a shot at my title. _*Pausing* _When I feel like it. _*Shrugs* _But you see, after he's done with A.J…Chris Sabin is going to take out what's left. For GOOD. Because you see…A.J is going to realize tonight…why in the end…everyone…will **HAIL**…**SABIN**… this interview is fin, Goldysnoggs…get me a coffee would you? 2 sugars, extra cream, decaf - hurry up, too. I don't have all day, y'know…I'm a busy busy man!  
  
--Chris took Ashleigh's hand, as she was giggling at Goldylocks' offended expression. The pair walked off, and we shift to find "The Fallen Angel" Christopher Daniels, walking down the hallway heading toward the ring. Scott Hudson was trying to get Christopher to stop for an interview.--  
  
**Scott Hudson: **Chris Daniels…Chris could I have a moment please?!  
  
--Suddenly, Daniels spun around, standing face to face with Hudson. Christopher didn't look happy, and Scott looked a bit nervous from the negativity Christopher was projecting.--  
  
**Scott Hudson: **I was just wo-  
**  
Christopher Daniels: **Do not speak to me…allow me to enlighten you, simpleton. The Fallen Angel is preparing to head to that ring, and destroy his adversary tonight. I have a deal with a man, known as the "Future", as you may know. Tonight…I will not only take A.J Styles to the school of failure, but I will make him graduate with honors…  
  
**Scott Hudson: **What's in it for you, Christopher? I mean - Chris Sabin said just moments ago…that he would give you a title shot. When he felt like it…  
  
**Christopher Daniels: **_*His eyebrow raised* _Did he now? Let me tell you something, Scott Hudson. When I beat A.J Styles tonight for the 3 count…I will gain my shot against Sabin. I will have that shot, and I **will **take that title. And anyone who has a problem with that? _*Laughs sadistically* _Allow them to step forward - all will fall before me and give praise…so says the gospel…of the fallen angel…  
  
--Christopher Daniels left Scott Hudson's side, and Scott blinked a little as we head back to the ring. Through the arena, "God of the mind" by Disturbed began playing, which was the cue for Christopher Daniels, and the start of the main event of the evening! As the music played, "The Fallen Angel" emerged from the backstage area to a chorus of booing, and the typical "Fallen Angel ---- SUCKS" chants. They didn't seem to really get to him this time, as he got up onto the apron, removing his cross and scarf. That's when "Fireproof" by Pillar began to play, and the crowd got to their feet. From the backstage area emerged the Phenomenal One himself, to an "A.J! A.J!" chant from the inmates of the asylum. A.J started down toward the ring, his attention centered on Christopher Daniels all the while. A.J came into the ring, removing his sleeveless vest and tossing it out of the ring. Both men stood face to face in the ring, with Daniels looking at A.J in a serene manner, while A.J looked completely serious, and completely ready. Jeremy Borash was ready to announce them.--  
  
**Jeremy Borash: **Ladies and gentlemen the following contest is sanctioned by the National Wrestling Alliance in collaboration with Total Non Stop Action, is for number one contendership of the X-Division Championship, and is your NWATNA main event of the evening. When the bell sounds, the man in charge senior referee Rudy Charles. Introducing first from the City of Angels, weighing in at two hundred and twenty four pounds…the Fallen Angel…Christopher Daniels!" _*The crowd continued their booing, as Christopher raised his pointer/middle finger hand taunt up, his face still holding the somber expression.* _And his opponent, from Gainesville Georgia, weighing in at two hundred and two pounds, the phenomenal…A.J Styles!"   
  
Jeremy got out of the ring as Christopher Daniels went right on the offensive. So much for remaining serene! He nailed A.J with a stiff hip thrust to the midsection, throwing him into one of the corners as Rudy Charles called for the bell. Christopher whipped A.J across the ring into a neutral corner, the velocity from the motion then sudden stop at the turnbuckles, caused A.J to hit his knees from the shot. Christopher was taken aback by the crowd's "Fallen Angel ----- SUCKS!" chants, annoyance showing on his face as he lifted A.J from his knees by pulling him, but A.J raised his arms, breaking the hold Daniels had on him. A.J began executing a series of right hands against Daniels, the crowd well behind him, but Daniels once again managed to block his offense! With a thumb to the eye, Christopher managed to take A.J from his game again, as he whipped him against the ropes. A.J ducked a clothesline, and came back with a flying forearm shot that caught Daniels off guard. A.J kick-upped to his feet, and the crowd was hyped, as he was starting on the offensive. He lifted Daniels back up his feet, and went for a kick to the midsection, but his foot was stopped be Daniels. Kicking up, Styles hit Daniels in the back of the head with one hell of an insiguri kick, which leveled Daniels. A.J didn't play off to the crowd as he usually might have, as he went to the outside apron. He propelled himself over the top rope, nailing Daniels with a summersault leg drop to the back of the head, then went for a cover. **1**...**2**...but Daniels' shoulder shot up off the canvas. A.J didn't get frustrated, in fact, he got back to his feet, ready to finally gain some real offensive ground in the match. Hoisting him back to his feet, A.J threw him off against the ropes, and as he came back, he kicked Daniels in the midsection. It looked as if A.J was setting him up for the Styles Clash! But as he was going to set him up, Daniels managed to float over, and took Styles down with a chopblock to the back of the knees! Styles hit the mat, and Daniels grabbed him once again, lifting him up. He nailed Styles with a modified version of his finisher, "Angel's Wings", before pointing to the turnbuckles. It didn't quite look like he got all of that "Angel's Wings", in fact, it was a bit sloppy considering the perfection Christopher Daniels brought to the ring. Clearly something near desperation to ground Styles. He was wasting a bit of time, by taunting and playing off to the crowd, who continued to pelt the fallen angel with booing, and an unflattering chant. "BME!" he shouted toward the fans, who just retaliated with further heat, and as he spring boarded himself up into the "Best Moonsault Ever", he connected ---- with nothing but mat! Styles had moved! Styles was quick to climb the turnbuckles, and without wasted motion, he jumped off the turnbuckles, nailing the Spiral Tap!! He covered…**1**...**2**...Daniels kicked out!? Styles NOW looked frustrated, as he lifted a woozy and unsteady fallen angel to his feet. Setting him up, Styles executed the Styles Clash, but the way Daniels landed it looked blotched! Daniels wasn't moving now, completely unconscious and out cold so it looked, and Styles rolled him into the cover. **1**...**2**...**3**! Styles had pulled it off!!   
  
--As "Fireproof" pounded the speakers once more, JB announced Styles as the winner - but "Fireproof" was cut off. Styles didn't look too impressed.--

__

  
Step up to me step up to me

You wanna big time player it's not to be  
Look at all the snide ass acting like a wise ass

I'll fuck up your face and you'll never look back

So when fall to the ground  
And finally get back to reality  
When none at all is around  
Tell me how does it feel to be the **enemy**   


--"Enemy" by Sevendust hit, and the crowd broke into booing. ( Save for the 'heel section', who kicked up with their religious **HAIL SABIN **chants ) From the entrance way, walked Princess Ashleigh with a smile on her face, a microphone in her hand. Where was Chris Sabin? These two were normally attached at the hip! And after all, it WAS Sabin's music!--  
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **_*Sarcastically* _Oh, bravo. You actually did something right for a change, A.J. I'm shocked!   
  
**A.J Styles: **_*Getting a microphone from JB, he glanced up at Ashleigh* _You have a point don'tcha, half-pint? Because I have a lot more important issues I could tend to than you. I normally don't waste my time on mental midgets, _baby.   
  
_**Princess Ashleigh: **_*Tears swelling in her eyes* _I am NOT a mental midget! And I am NOT a half-pint! Take that back, A.J! Right now!  
  
**A.J Styles: **Let me think 'bout that.. _*he mocked a thought, rolling his eyes* _Not in this lifetime. So do tell me, I'm curious, where's your leashed ignoramus? I mean, aren't you two ALWAYS together?  
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **Chris Sabin is not an idiot, you…you…you jerk! _*A few tears streamed from her eyes* _You're really mean, A.J! You're going to pay for that!  
  
**A.J Styles: **Charge my visa, would ya? I have thin-  
  
--Styles looked as if he was going to be leaving, but from behind Chris Sabin jumped him! Ashleigh began clapping and giggling from the top of the stage, as Sabin began clubbing the living hell out of Styles! Ashleigh made her way down toward the ring, after dropping the microphone at the ramp, the crowd was now overwhelming the asylum with boos. Ashleigh walked around to where Jeremy Borash, Mike Tenay, Don West, and the time keeper sat, grabbing a steel chair from the position. Sabin grabbed A.J's microphone, as he was no longer needing it.--  
  
**Chris Sabin: **You know something, Styles, it looks as if you've had an accident. Here, let me help you. _*Sabin hauled off, and kicked Styles square in the ribs with a straight shot, causing A.J to cough up.* _Since Christopher Daniels SUCKS…and couldn't do one simple thing…I'm going to do it! You know that phrase, if you want something done right do it yourself?! Ashleigh…give me that chair.   
  
--Ashleigh didn't hesitate, she handed Chris the chair with a sweet smile, before putting her own two cents into the beat down of Styles, kicking him in the back a couple times! Sabin brought the chair down over Styles' back, once, twice, three times! The agony! From ringside, you could hear Mike Tenay and Don West in the voice over, as Sabin continued the assault.--  
  
**Mike Tenay: **Where is the justification in this!? Isn't someone going to help him out!?  
  
**Don West: **Where's security when you need them?! Chris Sabin is out of control!  
  
--Sabin handed Ashleigh the dented up chair, lifting Styles in almost a full nelson hold. He was instructing her to do something, and it became apparent what. Ashleigh wrapped the chair right around Styles' head with one stiff shot, which caused the crowd to boo even more. Sabin dropped Styles as security began filing down to the ring, a smug smirk spread across his face. "Supervixen" by Garbage (Ashleigh's music) took over, as Sabin lifted Ashleigh up onto his shoulder, the X-Division title over his opposite shoulder, and the pair posed over a fallen Styles. What a sick way to close the last live Pay-per-view of 2003!!--

--End Transmission--

( There's chapter 3. The next one is going to be a bit of a time skip, considering the date. Bare with me! I hope you guys enjoy the 'event'. I'll be starting chapter four soon. )


	4. Spending the Night, Right?

****

TITLE: Alluded Distress

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

EMAIL: BloodFlameRose@verizon.net

****

CATEGORY: Drama

****

SUB CATEGORY: Romance

****

RATING: PG-13 for language and such.

****

CAST: Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! ) 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. ^_^ Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.  
  
And for this chapter more specifically than all the others, all songs, titles, artist, likenesses etc are credit to their creators, record labels, and performers. Schnat. Read! 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Chapter Four: Spending the Night, Right?  
  
**Sitting backstage, Marlena was packing up her bag. She had changed into a pair of Vera Wang Black Silk Georgette Pants that were tarted with silver glitter, a white Shelli Segal lace corset top, with a pair of black and silver strap spike heeled sandals. As she was packing things up, she had a smile on her face; after the great event where everything went together perfectly, how could she not smile? There was a knock on the door, and she glanced up.  
  
"Come on in," She said, and the door soon opened. There standing on the other side, was Sonny Siaki with a smile on his face, dressed in black cargo pants and a white muscle shirt.   
  
"Hey, am I interrupting you?" He asked, as Marlena shook her head, zipping up her bag.

  
"No not at all, what can I do for you?"  
  
He gave a nod. "Cool. I just wanted to talk to you about the storyline we're going to be working together."   
  
"Sure, I think that this is going to be cool." She said, and Sonny smirked.  
  
"You're not the only one. I can't wait to get underway. Do you know when we come back from the two week hiatus, we have a confrontation backstage and you slap the shit out of me?" Marlena laughed softly.   
  
"Do I? Awesome." Sonny smiled.   
  
"I wouldn't think you'd like that, after all, it has to be hard to hit a stud like myself…"   
  
"Believe me, honey…it's not hard at all." She giggled, patting his shoulder lightly as she picked up her bag. "I'll just think of you as someone I don't like, and slap the taste out of your mouth. That sweet?"  
  
"Whatever floats your boat, hottie." Sonny said with a smile. "I'll catch up with you after break, if you need anything or have any questions over it, gimme a call okay?"  
  
"Will do Sonny, thanks."  
  
Sonny left her locker room, and she wasn't far behind him. She grabbed her black Giorgio Armani shimmering blazer, then put the bag over her shoulder. She walked out into the parking lot, keys in hand to unarm her car, as she heard voices behind her. Ashleigh and Chris had just walked out of the Asylum as well, and they were talking about something. She smiled, clicking the button on her key ring to take off the alarm, and then she heard Ashleigh's voice calling to her.  
  
"Hey Marlena! You heading home?"   
  
"Nah, not yet I'm not." Marlena said with a smile, putting her bag in the back of the car. "I'm heading to my friend's hotel. You?"   
  
"Heading to my apartment." Ashleigh smiled, "I'll talk to you later hun! Have a good break!"  
  
"You too Ash!"   
  
Marlena got into her car, and started it up. She looked at the time, and nodded to herself, she had 10 minutes to get to Chris' hotel and not be late. She turned on the radio, the sound of "Numb" by Linkin Park blaring from the speakers as she rolled down the windows. As she was pulling out, she saw Allen coming from the Asylum with Sonny, a smile on his face as he nodded toward her direction. She gave a small wave, as she pulled out of the parking lot. Sonny and Allen were walking out to Allen's car, and Sonny smirked.  
  
"So what do you think of the new chick?"   
  
"She's real cool." Allen said, unlocking the driver's side door to his car. Sonny raised an inquisitive eyebrow.   
  
"Cool huh? You mean to tell me you haven't checked out TNA's Christmas Present to us, man?" Allen rolled his eyes as Sonny smiled. "Seriously, she is a cool gal. I didn't think you knew her."  
  
"She went to dinner with me before the show." Allen said; but quickly corrected himself. "She came with Sabin, Ashleigh and I to Nick and Rudy's."   
  
"Sweet…maybe after break she'll go out with me." Sonny said thoughtfully, stroking his chin. Noticing the look Allen shot at him, he grinned. "I meant to dinner, paranoia. Don't get your panties in a twist…"  
  
"My panties aren't in a twist…thank you." Allen grumbled quietly getting into his car. Sonny laughed, following into the car; and they were off.   
**  
*****************  
**

It took her almost the full 10 minutes she had to spare, due to the mass amount of traffic, but she finally arrived at the hotel Chris, Jason, Charlie, and the rest of the WWE was residing in until tomorrow. She stepped out of the car after parking it, and shutting it off. Locking up the doors, she put on the alarm, and started into the hotel with a smile on her face. As she walked in; Randy Orton was standing in the lobby, dressed in a pair of black trousers and a white button up shirt, glancing at his watch. She walked up behind him, patting his butt with a laugh. In a moment of shock, Randy spun around, only to meet the vindictive smile on face of Marlena.   
  
"Who are you waiting for _hot stuff_?" She asked in a playful voice, and he just smirked at her.   
  
"Actually, you. Chris asked me if I'd come down here and wait for you. To, escort you if you will, up to the suite. Since Charlie is too busy primping his hair…" He held out his arm for her to take. "Shall we?"   
  
"What's with the formality, Randy? You're freaking me out." Marlena said with a small chuckle, linking her arm with Randy's. He smiled a bit.  
  
"Well, even a man like myself gets the urge to be a gentleman, you know." The coy grin on his face told the story, as they walked into the elevator, Marlena rolling her eyes with a smile.   
  
The elevator made it's way up to the 10th floor, where Jason was waiting outside of it, dressed in a pair of loose fitting blue jeans and a red tee-shirt.   
  
"It's about TIME you made it!" He said with a smile, directed toward Marlena - who looked confused.  
  
"Since when am I the center of all of y'all's attention?" She asked, but stopped quickly. Did she just say…y'all? She blinked a bit, exhaling. "So what's the big deal? Chris miss me that much?"   
  
"I guess so, but you so need to do something with Charlie…"  
  
"What's the problem?" She asked, scratching the back of her neck lightly as she looked at Jason. Jason took her hand, and was leading her down to Chris' suite.   
  
"He's more prima donna than usual…" Jason said with a laugh, as Randy was walking on Marlena's opposite side snickering.   
  
"When I left, he couldn't get his hair right…" Randy said, and Jason shook his head.   
  
"It got worse. He couldn't figure out what to wear…he started asking Chris for fashion tips…"  
  
"He's insane, right?" Marlena asked, laughing lightly as they approached the door. "Asking Chris? Please…"  
  
Jason opened the door, snickering at her comment. How right she was! Charlie could have been asking **him** advice! Jason did have the 'Mac Style', in his opinion. Charlie was standing in front of the floor length mirror near the bathroom, while Chris was relaxing, laying on the sofa. Chris put his right index finger against his lips as he saw Marlena, Randy, and Jason enter the room, and Jason grinned. He told Marlena to stand behind Randy, and as she did, he coughed.  
  
"Sorry to break it to you dudes, but Marlena didn't show up…" He said, his voice sounding somber, serious, almost sad.   
  
"Are you shitting me?" Chris asked, sighing, he shook his head. "Damn, I was looking forward to seeing her before we left…"  
  
"What do you mean she didn't show!?" Charlie exclaimed, looking at himself in the mirror. He brushed his left hand through his hair, frowning. "Did she call?"  
  
"Sorry man, maybe she's just freaked out by your interest?" Randy inquired, before jumping with Marlena elbowing him in the back. He squinted with a smirk, but never said anything out loud. "Hate to say it, man, but maybe if you were a little more like me y-"  
  
"If he was a little more like you I'd shoot him…" Marlena said, stepping out from behind Randy with a smile. "Hey Chrissy…Charlie…where is everyone?"  
  
"I thought - he said - you weren't -" Charlie stammered, and Chris was slowly sitting up with a chuckle.  
  
"Stuttering…that's _real_ sexy, man." Chris said, sitting upright on the sofa. He patted the spot next to him, and Marlena walked over. But rather than sitting in the spot, she hopped into his lap with a smirk.   
  
"You're more comfy…" She said and Chris arched his eyebrow with a grin.  
  
"You know it."   
  
There was a knock at the door, and Randy opened it, only to smile. Trish Stratus was standing on the outside of the hotel room door with a 24 pack of Labatts blue beer in her hand, and a smile on her face. 

"Hey Trish, come on in."  
  
"Thanks, Randy." Trish said, walking into the room. Randy's eyes traveled down the blonde's body, inadvertently, which caused Jason and Chris' eyes to roll, and Charlie just sat down next to Chris.   
  
"Nice touch, Trish." Jason said with a smile, taking the beer from her. He placed it down on the table that was next to Chris' bed, and then sat down. Trish sat in front of Charlie, Chris, and Marlena - who was still on Chris' lap.   
  
"I know how you guys think, so…I guess it is a pretty nice touch isn't it?" She said with a half smile, as the hotel room door opened again. John ( Cena ) walked in, 2 brown paper bags in his hands and he raised them up.   
  
"The docta has come through!" he exclaimed with a grin, glancing around. He looked a little confused, as to why in the world Marlena was sitting on Chris' lap. Chris smirked a bit, and motioned for John to close to hotel room door.   
  
"We're getting ready to have WILD monkey sex, okay? That's why she's sitting on my lap." Chris said, sounding serious, which caused John to raise an eyebrow.   
  
"Dude."   
  
That's all John said, as he looked at Randy, who was chuckling away. He sat down, shaking his head.   
  
"Well that's charming, Chris." Trish said softly, smirking a bit from her seat. "Should we wait for Shelton and Brock? Or should we just go out, then come back here and party?"   
  
"We _should_ wait." Marlena said, glancing around. The collective groan through the hotel room and she slowly smirked. "I said _should_, I didn't say we're going to!"   
  
"I like the way she thinks." John said with a chuckle, as he put the two bottles in the mini-refrigerator. "Let's get out of here!"   
  
Chris, Jason, Marlena, Trish, John and Charlie all ventured toward the hotel room door, as Randy was already over there. They made their way out, grabbing various things, such as purses, and jackets, and keys. As they were headed downstairs, Chris left a note on the door that read; _"Gone to Tabu - meet us there, jackasses"_, which was clearly directed at Shelton, Brock, and who ever they had with them.   
  
*******************  
  
**Arriving at the club, they group was lead into the VIP section upstairs. Marlena walked in with one arm linked with John's, one with Chris', Trish was with Randy, while Charlie and Jason were talking. They took two tables, and put them together, they were looking over the club from the VIP catwalk. A waitress came up to take their orders.  
  
"I'll have a Jericho blue," Chris said, as everyone looked at him strangely. "I swear, it's a real drink!"   
  
"I'll take a Canadian breeze…" Marlena said with a smile, shaking her head at Chris' defensive nature. "We believe you, Chris…"   
  
"Could I get a slow gin fizz?" Trish asked, and the waitress gave a nod and smile.   
  
"Hurricane Jane," Charlie said, sitting down next to Randy, who was trying to decide what he wanted.  
  
"Velvet hammer…yeah, that'll do me right." Randy said, grinning at the waitress who wrote his order down.   
  
"T-N-T," John said, as he leaned back in his seat next to Marlena, who was sitting between him and Chris.   
  
"Highland fling," Jason said, and the waitress slowly went off to fill their orders. They all took their seats, but Marlena looked antsy. Whether it have been because she was in the middle, or because of the song that was playing.   
  
"What's wrong?" John asked, as Marlena shook her head with a smile.  
  
"Nothing really…I want to dance though…"   
  
"You like Chingaling?" John asked, his eyebrows arched, a half smile on his face. He held out his hand as he stood up. "C'mon."   
  
"What?" She asked, a small smile on her face as "Right Thurr" by Chingy was had just came on. She took John's hand, as he lead her over to the dance floor that was on the upper level. John placed one arm around her, pulling her close to him with a smirk.   
  
"I take it you're a good girl dancer?"   
  
"Think again…" She said with a small giggle.   
  
As they danced, Charlie watched on - his eyes flickering with jealousy. He wasn't one to speak up though, and Chris noticed his growing anger. He couldn't help but smirk, after all, he had never seen Charlie as the jealous type. As John and Marlena danced, their bodies melded as one with the beat of the music, the drinks were served to the table. Also, Brock, Shelton, Stacy Keibler, Matt Hardy, Amy Dumas, Kurt Angle, Nidia Guenard, and Dawn Marie Psaltis, had finally showed up.  
  
"Hey guys, damn took you long enough." Chris said with a smirk, as another table was pushed together.   
  
"Well we had to convince Kurt to have some fun." Brock said with a smile as he sat down. Brock gestured to the floor where John and Marlena were dancing. "Who's the girl?"   
  
"John's new playmate." Chris said, but pursed his lips not to laugh as Charlie gave him a sharp glare. "That's Marlena, my friend from back home."  
  
"Daaaamn…" Shelton said, taking off his sunglasses to get a better look. "And you waited this long to bring her around? Foo' I should slap you!"   
  
"Shelton." Charlie said, calmly, and Shelton looked toward him.  
  
"What's up, man?"  
  
"Eyes…OFF!"  
  
"What's his problem?" Shelton asked, as Jason leaned over.   
  
"Charlie has a crush…"   
  
"It's not a crush!" Charlie exclaimed defensively.   
  
"Then you don't mind what I'm seeing?" 

  
It was Jason who poised the question from behind his glass, grinning. What they were seeing, was Marlena and John dancing seductively to "Lapdance" by N.E.R.D. Charlie's eyes diverted to his drink, he was clearly rowed up. When John's hand slipped around Marlena's waist, pulling her closer to him, was when Chris shook his head.   
  
"Alright, okay…break it up, you sex crazed monkies."   
  
Marlena actually laughed, as John just smirked, glancing toward her. She gave him a nod, as they finally stopped dancing. Marlena walked over, sitting next to Chris and Charlie. She took a drink from the glass in front of her, as John sat down, lounging next to Brock and Shelton.   
  
"I don't see what was wrong. I was just showin' the girl my skills…"  
  
"Not the only thing you were wanting to show her…" Charlie grumbled, which caused Marlena to smirk a little.  
  
"Are you just a bit jealous Charlie?"  
  
"Me?!" He exclaimed quickly, but frowned. "No…I promise."   
  
"Oh." Marlena replied solemnly, maybe she wanted him to be. John scratched his head.   
  
"Dude you gotta try harder than that…"   
  
"Um…" Charlie looked a little nervous as he glanced apprehensively at Marlena. "Do…do you want to dance?"   
  
"I'd love to." Marlena said with a smile, as she gave a quick wink to John, who had a smirk on his face.   
  
"Burn" by Usher was in the process of playing, as the pair got up on the dance floor. Marlena stepped closer to Charlie, as she put her arms around him, and he did the same. They swayed to the sound of the music, as Marlena rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. Everyone in the group for a moment in time, stopped to watch. The chemistry was there, it was the makings of something beautiful - and right. If Charlie could stop being so shy! Marlena was the extroverted type, Chris had informed them all of that. If she had something to say, by god she said it. Charlie on the other hand, was so introverted it was annoying.   
  
It was as if the song never ended, as it went right into another one - Charlie and Marlena continued dancing. Marlena's head was rested comfortably on his shoulder, and his arms were rested around her waist, his head leaned against the top of hers. "Take my breath away" by Jessica Simpson was playing, which actually had Brock and Dawn Marie on the floor together, as well as Chris and Trish.  
  
After the dancing, and night of drinking, the group began splitting up. All of them, save for Marlena, had to be up in the morning at 9 to catch their plane to San Francisco ( for Raw ) and San Diego ( for Smackdown ) Knowing she had to drive, Marlena only had her first Canadian Breeze and a Labatts beer, which wore off an hour before she left. Exchanging hugs, kisses, and see you soon's, with the superstars, except for Charlie.   
  
"Do you want a ride home?" Charlie asked thoughtfully, as she slowly smiled.   
  
"I have my car. Do _you _want a ride?"  
  
"Please?" He asked hopefully. "I don't really want to be stuck with a drunken Orton and Cena…" Marlena laughed softly as she held out her hand for Charlie to take.   
  
"Of course. Come on, you can either stay with me, or you can go back to your hotel and suffer the wrath of Orton-zilla and the Cen-anator. In their drunken trance."   
  
Charlie looked squeamish at her mentioning the nicknames, followed by the drunken trance, thing. He gave a nod as he took her hand.   
  
"I'll go to your place…your couch comfy?"  
  
Marlena laughed softly as she leaned her head against Charlie's shoulder, the pair walking out. It didn't take long, considering the Nashville traffic, to get back to Marlena's apartment from the club. Upon arriving, Marlena and Charlie got out of her car, heading upstairs. Getting to the door, Marlena unlocked the door and stepped inside, turning on the hallway light. She went through, turning on the lights in the apartment, turning back to smile at Charlie as she walked into the kitchen.   
  
"Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"Pop would be great if you have it." He said softly, as he sat down at the kitchen table.   
  
"Of course I do." She said, picking up a bottle of Pepsi from the refrigerator, sitting it down in front of him. "So you don't mind staying here then?"  
  
"Nah, you seem real nice." Charlie said, cracking the top open. Taking a drink, he smiled shyly, glancing to her. "Now don't get me wrong, and don't take me for the playin' type, I'm not that kind of guy."   
  
"I don't think you're that way, Charlie." Marlena said softly, as she smiled at him. "I think you're a really respectable guy. Definitely someone I would bring home to my mother."   
  
"You mean that?" Charlie asked, a little hope budding in his eyes. Marlena giggled softly, as she placed a hand on his, which rested on the table.  
  
"Of course I do. Why else would I invite you back to my place if I didn't trust you?"   
  
"Just bein' nice probably?" Charlie asked, but slowly shook his head. "Sorry, I get nervous when I'm put on the spot…"   
  
"You get nervous whenever a woman gives you the eye, Charlie." Marlena retaliated with a chuckle, but Charlie looked up.  
  
"Oh no, it's not like that. Only…only around women I find attractive…"   
  
"You find me attractive?" Marlena asked, smiling softly as Charlie gave a withdrawn nod. "Well that's good, because I think you are too."   
  
She stood up from her spot at the table, patting his hands lightly. But Charlie stood up with her, holding her hands. He gulped quietly, as he looked down at her.  
  
"Look. I know you and I just met…but it's like, I don't know. You've done somethin' to me…"   
  
Marlena tried not to smile, but it was a devastating failure. She smiled softly, as she looked up at Charlie. He still looked nervous, as a little sweat was forming above his tense brow. She ran her right handed fingertips against the side of his cheek as she lost her smile, looking a little more serious.   
  
"You're cute when you're nervous, Charlie Haas." She said, her manner taunting. Charlie on the other hand took a shallow breath. "Do I really make you that jittery?" She asked with a small giggle, but it was cut off when Charlie put his hands in her hair. 

Marlena stopped as he leaned down, placing a small kiss on her lips. She looked a little taken aback, but Charlie no longer looked nervous. It was as if bringing himself into the kiss, took away his fear. He slowly smiled, his fingertips entwined with a strand of curls that accented her naturally straight platinum locks. After a moment, she leaned back toward him, pressing her lips back against his, another kiss shared. Time seemed to slow down for them, or it just seemed to stop all together.   
  
"I…I'm sorry." Charlie stammered, but Marlena shook her head.   
  
"God, please don't be." She said, looking up at him. "Because then I'd have to be sorry too, and I'm not…"   
  
There was a moment of awkward silence between them, as Charlie timidly rubbed the back of his neck. He had a small boyish smile on his face as he took the time to look at her, releasing a heavy breath.  
  
"Not sorry…then…" He said, after a long moment, which actually caused Marlena to chuckle lightly. "So…I um, think, maybe…we should get some sleep…"  
  
"Definitely…you have to catch that plane at 9."  
  
"I'll, er-- go set up the couch…" he said, but Marlena took his hand, turning him toward her.   
  
"Come with me. I promise I won't bite…"   
  
She lead him into her room, where he saw a large bed, almost too large for a single person to have. It left some questions opened. But she smiled softly as he stood beside her bed.   
  
"Come on, you can sleep in here. I promise it'll be just that, sleeping. Besides, I'm exhausted. If you look in that bottom drawer…you'll find a jersey. Chris left it with my things at my old apartment, and I brought it here. It's humungous. And there's a pair of shorts in there. You can change, and come lay down."   
  
"If you're sure…" Charlie said softly, a smile on his face as he reached into the drawer, pulling out the items.  
  
"I am. I'm going to get dressed as well."   
  
Charlie went into the bathroom to change, while Marlena was quick to get her cotton princess boxers, and a white camisole from her top drawer. Charlie called out to her before he was to open the door, which allowed her to finish dressing.   
  
"Okay. I'm decent."   
  
Waiting until he got the go-ahead, Charlie then emerged from the bathroom in black shorts and an oversized New York Rangers jersey, which caused Marlena to smile.   
  
"You look better than Chris in that old thing…"  
  
"That's not hard." Charlie said with a cheeky grin, which caused Marlena to laugh.   
  
"There's a good start to an ego, Haas. I like that in a man. C'mon." She patted the bed as she crawled under the covers. "I won't bite unless you ask."   
  
"Tempting." Charlie said with a smirk, as he walked around the bed, slipping in underneath the covers. As he laid down, Marlena looked at him.   
  
"Don't get wigged out if I cuddle up to you…I just, do that, when I share a bed with someone."  
  
"Don't worry about it, I don't mind. You can do that now if you're so worried…"  
  
She slowly smiled, moving over next to him. Placing her head on his chest, she put her arm around him. She was a little surprised, to feel Charlie's arms wrap around her in return, which caused her to look up at him.   
  
"Thanks."  
  
"I'm not the one sided type…" Charlie said, running his hand through her hair. "Go to sleep. I'm right behind ya…"   
  
"Alright…you better be going to sleep, too…"  
  
"I am, don't worry."  
  
As Marlena shut her eyes, he smiled, holding her close to him. So he didn't imagine his night would end like this, but he wasn't minding it. She drifted to sleep, as he watched her rest, her eyes fluttering like small butterflies, equally as beautiful. He stroked her hair as he was trying to relax her, the soft sound of "Falls on me" by Fuel playing from her bedside radio. He was mouthing the words, in a soft whisper, as he assisted in her falling asleep so fast. Soon though, Charlie felt himself drifting. He closed his eyes, falling asleep with her, as the song faded out.   


  
_Am I that strong  
To carry on?  
I might change your life  
I might save my world  
Could you save me?_

And all of your weight  
All you dream  
Falls on me it falls on me  
And your beautiful sky  
The light you bring  
Falls on me it falls on me

Falls on me…

…Falls on me…

[Author note: It took me literally forever to post this. I had the worst writers block, you don't even know! But I have plans for the next few chapters, so hopefully I can focus on those a bit. Hope this chapter was enjoyable, and I'll try to put some more out soon!]


	5. Business and Lack of Pleasure

TITLE: Alluded Distress

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

EMAIL: bleedxblackx18aol.com

CATEGORY: Drama

SUB CATEGORY: Romance

RATING: PG-13 for language and such.

CAST: Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. Especially Charlie Haas. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.  
  
Note: This chapter features the lyrics to "Because of You" by 98 degrees. All lyrics will be in **_bold italics_**.   
  
Also in this chapter, there are some major time skips. Just because I've lasted TERRIBLE in updating.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Five: Business and Lack of Pleasure **

Early the next morning, Marlena's eyes fluttered open to the sound of "Whisper" by Evanescence playing softly through her bedroom. Charlie was still asleep, his arms wrapped tightly around her. She smiled, as she leaned her head against his shoulder, her eyes slowly shutting again. But it dawned on her, what time was it?! She glanced over Charlie to the bedside table, 8 o'clock?!   
  
"Charlie! Charlie wake up!" She said, and Charlie's eyes shot open with the urgency in her voice.  
  
"What's wrong? What happened?!"   
  
"Nothing…" She said, laughing softly, as she slowly began to rise. "You're the one with a plane to catch…not me."   
  
"SHIT!"  
  
The infamous sound of realization. Charlie stumbled out of bed, nearly falling to the floor, which caused Marlena to laugh wickedly. He got dressed quickly, as she put on a pair of blue rocker jeans and a short white cami top. Slipping on her white heeled sandals, she pulled her hair up into a bun, with chopsticks holding it in place. Charlie came out of the bathroom, in a pair of grey sweats, and a black tee-shirt, running his hand through his hair.  
  
"We're not going to be too late are we?"  
  
"Shouldn't be, especially with me driving…"  
  
Charlie let out a nervous chuckle as she said that, and she smiled, taking his hand. The two walked out of her apartment, down to her car, and got in. Driving to the airport was the easy part, surprisingly, for 8:10 am, there wasn't much traffic. Only traffic lights. Charlie didn't look worried about getting to the airport, in fact, he was kind of dreading it. He didn't want to leave…not now. He sighed a little, which caused Marlena to glance over.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin', just thinkin' is all." Charlie retorted softly, smiling. "Don'tcha worry."  
  
"If you say so."   
  
Marlena didn't want to press the issue, but the simple comment made Charlie cave. He shook his head, placing his hand on hers, which rested on her lap. She glanced at his hand, before looking to him as she pulled up to a stop light.  
  
"Look. I said you do somethin' to me, and I wasn't kidding. I think I really like you."  
  
"I like you too, Charlie." Marlena said, but Charlie shook his head.  
  
"No, no…I mean it's more than like. You just drive me crazy, y'know? Last night, I dreamed of you. I never dream of someone I just meet and get to know."   
  
"Yo-you had a dream about me?" She seemed a little shocked, actually, there was no seeming. She was. Charlie nodded sheepishly, as he drummed his fingers idly against his lap.   
  
"I just, I dunno, I can't explain it."  
  
"Maybe it's one of those things that deserves lack there of, Charlie." She said, smiling as she left the stoplight, and Charlie swallowed hard.   
  
"Will you be my girlfriend?  
  
Marlena's foot slammed on the breaks, it was unintentional. Had he just - he did. Charlie smirked boyishly, as he encouraged her to drive. She did, but her eyes barely left him.  
  
"Girl I ain't the road." He said softly, but it caused her to pull off to the side of the street. He looked a little nervous now.  
  
"What did you just ask?  
  
"No- I - er, will you be my girlfri-"  
  
"I heard you…" Marlena said, and it sounded like she was a little, angry? Charlie shook his head.  
  
"Look, a simple no would be suff-"  
  
"Yes."   
  
Her answer came as quick, and unexpected as his question did. He finally was able to feel the shockwaves she felt, when he popped that sort of question. Marlena smirked evilly as Charlie spluttered about to find the right words.  
  
"Yo- really? That's great, good, I mean, thank you. Uh, incredible…"   
  
"You know, Chris was right, stammering really doesn't do you justice, Haas…"   
  
"I'm sorry, I just - I'm happy."   
  
"Good…that makes two of us."  
  
"So we're official?"  
  
Marlena leaned over, smiling as her lips hovered above his for a moment. With a quick, 'it's official', she gently pressed her lips against his. His hands found themselves on the back of her head, pulling her close to him. It was one of those first time kisses. The type, you know you'll remember forever. After a few moments, they both pulled away, and Marlena smiled.   
  
"There. That's how you seal it."   
  
"I don't think I got that…can we try again?" Charlie asked with a cheeky grin, which caused Marlena to giggle quietly. "I'm so serious."   
  
"Maybe at the airport, I want to thank Chris for being an ass, because it got me a cute little Oklahoma boy to call mine."   
  
Charlie blushed, as she bit her lower lip with a grin. It didn't take them very long after that to arrive at the airport. Charlie had called the hotel ahead of time, to ask Shelton to bring his bags with him, which was alright. By the time he got to the airport, they were already going through baggage. Charlie and Marlena walked in hand and hand, where they soon caught up with Chris, Jason, Shelton, Brock, Trish, and the rest of the superstars they had been out with the night before. Chris looked at the pair, like he was seeing things.  
  
"Are you two holding hands?"  
  
"Yes." Marlena said simply, which caused Chris to scratch his head.  
  
"Does he need an escort?"  
  
"No." Charlie stated, and Chris just shook his head.   
  
"Ah, okay then. What am I missing?"  
  
"Plenty…" Marlena said with a smirk, "But you'll know soon enough. By the way, Chris, thanks."   
  
"Okay. Now you've confused me…" Chris said with a grumble, while Charlie chuckled softly.  
  
The final arrangements had been made for the superstars, as they were heading out to California. Marlena didn't want Charlie to go, and Charlie was almost beside himself. He didn't think he would have fallen for Chris' friend like he did. Hell, he didn't think after his last girlfriend, he'd fall for anyone so quickly.   
  
Boarding call came, and Charlie gave Marlena a look. She smiled weakly, as she nudged him to go ahead. He was about to go, but he turned around and picked her up, his arms wrapped around her.  
  
"I'll call you." He said, and she smiled.   
  
"I hope so…"   
  
"I'll come back to see you next week. I don't care what I have to do. I promise."   
  
Marlena nodded, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and her legs were wrapped around his waist for support so she didn't fall. He made her look at him, and their foreheads were touching. He smiled, still a shy boy-like smile, as he kissed her. She kissed him back, which got a large ovation from Charlie's fellow superstars. Suddenly realization struck Chris, and he just looked shocked. Jason elbowed him in the midsection, for him to raise his jaw.  
  
"I love ya Marlena, I'll see you soon."  
  
"Love ya too, Charlie."  
  
He finally let her down, as he went off to board the plane. God, why did she feel like crying? Marlena took a deep breath, as she waved them off, watching them walk through the gate to board their respective planes. She felt as if she just watched her entire life walk away from her, what the hell was wrong with her?  
  
Getting back to her car, Marlena turned on the radio. As she was driving down the road, there was a mid-morning moment on the local station, a dedication show. The DJ, Lucas Brody, had a grin in his voice as he chuckled.  
  
"Alright there cowboy, what's your name?"  
  
"Charlie, Charlie Haas."  
  
Marlena's eyes grew large, as she stopped at a stop sign. That couldn't be HER Charlie, could it?! Lucas sounded intrigued, there was no doubt the name stirred up something in the DJ's head.  
  
"Charlie Haas? Smackdown, World's Greatest Tag Team Haas?"  
  
"That's right, Lucas." Charlie said, and Marlena suddenly felt faint.  
  
"Who are you thinking about this morning Charlie?" Lucas asked, and Charlie clearly was proud of his answer.   
  
"A new diva in your town Lucas. Her name is Marlena Dubois, y'all would know her by Lena D."  
  
"TNA's new sensation, nice choice my man!" Lucas said with a laugh. "What can I play for you?"  
  
"Well, a friend of mine suggested the song, since I don't listen to the type very often. I have heard this song though. "Because of You" by 98 degrees. That one goes out to my baby girl in Tennessee while I'm headin' to Cali..."   
  
"You heard it here folks, that was the WWE's Charlie Haas sending out one to your home front gal, Lena D, a celeb dedication here on Q92.2 in the morning. Going back a few years with those huggable hunks from 98 degrees, because of you, Lena D."   
  
Marlena felt herself turn red, what in the HELL was wrong with her?! She couldn't help but smile as she shook her head, listening to the radio. God, she couldn't believe he'd do something like that! And who gave him the head's up on a song?   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you  
You're my sunshine, oh yeah  
  
Baby I really know by now  
Since we met that day  
You showed me the way  
I felt it then  
you gave me love, I can't describe  
How much I feel for you  
I said baby I should have known by now  
Should have been right there  
whenever you gave me love  
And if only you were here  
I'd tell you, yes I'd tell you  
  
You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you  
You're my sunshine, oh yeah  
  
Honestly could it be you and me  
Like it was before neither less or more  
'Cause when I close my eyes at night  
I realize that no one else could ever take your place  
I still can feel and it's so unreal  
When you're touching me, kisses endlessly  
It's just a place in the sun where our love's begun  
I miss you, yes I miss you baby, oh yeah.  
  
You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you  
You're my sunshine, oh yeah  
  
If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind  
(Make you understand)  
The I'd always be there right by your side_**

-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
**January 7th-   
  
**A couple weeks had past, and Charlie had indeed kept his promise to go back to Nashville to see her. It was time for her to go back to work, though. She got up early that Wednesday morning, 6 am early, after staying up until 11 on the phone with Charlie. They did that a lot. Late night phone calls, no matter where he was. Last night, he was getting ready for Smackdown in Omaha Nebraska.   
  
Rolling out of bed, she trudged along to the kitchen, making herself a quick breakfast. It was a simple 3 egg omlette with green peppers, mushrooms, and lots of cheese, along with a few sausage links and a coffee. It was a typical breakfast her mother would have made her back home, but in fact, it didn't taste as bad as she thought it would.   
  
After eating and drinking her coffee, Marlena went to get dressed. She had to get a workout in today. So she dressed ready for it, in a pair of white and blue bellbottom track pants, and a white "Kiss me I'm Canadian" tee-shirt. At least a 2 hour, after all, she had slacked majorly the past couple weeks getting ready to go back to work. She bet all the other girls hit the gym at least 4 times. She made it to the Asylum around 9 AM, where she threw her bag into the ladies' locker room. As she was coming back out, she nearly ran into someone attempting to knock. It was Allen.  
  
"Hey girl, long time no see." He said cheerfully, and Marlena smiled.  
  
"Hey there Allen, how are you? Have a good break?"  
  
"Didn't really get much of a break I'm afraid." He said with a smile, "Did some work for Ring of Honor and CZW, definitely somethin' I had a blast with."   
  
"Glad to hear it." She said happily. "I just celebrated my birthday, spent most of my time with my boyfriend. And being lazy…"   
  
"Birthday? When was it? And lazy is definitely good." Allen said, before it dawned on him. Boyfriend? "I didn't know ya had a boyfriend." He smiled, "Who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"January 2nd was my birthday. Just went out with my boyfriend and a couple of his friends. Though, he's hardly lucky if he has to put up with me," She smirked, "His name is Charlie." Marlena said with a soft smile. She got almost shy talking about him. He really got to her. "Charlie Haas."   
  
"Well happy belated. You'll have to let me take you out to dinner sometime to celebrate it." He paused a moment. "Charlie? No kidding? Good for you." Allen seemed genuinely happy for her. "I've heard a lot about him, he sounds like a good guy."  
  
"He really is. Even though we've only been together about 2 weeks, I just feel so drawn to him."  
  
"I hope everything works out for you guys."   
  
"Thanks Allen." She glanced at her watch, shaking her head. "I really need to get going, I need to hit the gym something fierce."  
  
"Well hey, you want company? I've gotta tell you about a storyline Vince just told me about."   
  
"Of course, you're always welcome. Do you know any decent gyms around here?"   
  
"There's a lot of 'em, but I go to World Gym, Harding Place. Want me to drive?"   
  
"Sure, let me just go get my water bottle."  
  
"No need, the gym is stacked, I'll buy you a drink there."  
  
"Oh, okay then." Marlena smiled softly as Allen placed his arm around her shoulder, leading her out. "Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem."  
  
Allen and Marlena left the asylum, heading for World Gym. It wasn't very far out of their way, in fact, Marlena wouldn't have cared either way. She was in dire _need _of a workout. As they arrived at the gym, Marlena got out of car, followed by Allen. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket, taking out a card.   
  
As they got inside, Allen handed the card to the clerk, and he nodded with a smile. She looked around, and Allen came up, putting his arm around her shoulder to guide her.   
  
"I come here a lot, it's a real nice environment." Allen explained, as they walked toward the equipment. "Here's the steppers, the treds, the bikes, all the cardio you can possibly imagine. Weights are in the back area, lots of muscle guys come here it's so renowned." Allen was a small built man, so saying 'muscle guys' had Marlena laughing a bit. He smiled at her, "What's funny?"  
  
"Nothing. It's just cute how you said that."

Allen smiled a bit, as they started getting to the working out. It was about two hours that they stayed at the gym, and they had talked about the storyline that Vince ( Russo ) had told Allen about. She seemed cool with it, then again, it meant that her and him would be working closely together.  
  
Back at the asylum, they ran into Ashleigh and Chris, who were walking through the backstage area together, seemingly content with the other's company. Marlena looked confused by it, but rather than being confused, Allen spoke up.  
  
"Hey lovebirds!" he said, which seemed to catch Ashleigh and Chris by surprise. Allen smirked, "You two look…er…"  
  
"Happy?" Marlena suggested, as Ashleigh blushed. Chris smiled.   
  
"Um, so it happened kind of suddenly…" Chris started explaining, as it all seemed to come together. "Over break, Ashleigh and I went over to WWA to do a little work…and we kind of…"  
  
"Got together finally?" Allen asked, as Ashleigh nodded softly. "About fuckin' time…"  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Chris asked with a half hearted chuckle, as Allen rolled his eyes. Marlena just smiled.  
  
"I think it's cool." she said softly, and Ashleigh smiled.  
  
"Thanks." Ashleigh replied quietly.  
  
They all talked for a while, before there was a meeting with Vince Russo that had to be tended to. Sonny Siaki was there, since he was involved as well, as well as two big men - they went by Luther and Dallas.   
  
"I bet you're all wondering why you're here." Vince said, as he looked around at Chris, Allen, Sonny, Ashleigh, Marlena, Luther, and Dallas. "The storyline leading into this year is going to involve you, Allen, having 'time off'. Of course, you're still going to be working backstage with us."  
  
"That's alright with me." Allen said.  
  
"End of March, April, you'll be back on TV. It's good we went to the extent we did with the Ashleigh/Sabin beat down, so it'll give it that more serious look." Vince went on to explain. "But in the mean time, Marlena, you're going to be built up in the women's division. We're starting a title run. Ashleigh, you'll be the first women's champion. You're winning it against Trinity, Traci, and Athena."   
  
"Awesome!" Ashleigh said with a giggle.   
  
"Chris, you're going to keep the X-Title for a while. You're going to do the fake groin injury thing, which would explain where Dallas comes in. You're hiring Dallas to take care of Ashleigh when you can't. He's your, problem solver."  
  
"Can't we use the term obstacle eliminator?" Chris asked with a laugh, as Vince smiled. "It all works."   
  
"Sonny, you're going to be in a storyline with Marlena, trying to get her to come to 'your side'. She's going to slap you around, you're going to try and slap her around, but that's when Luther comes in. Luther is her body guard."  
  
"Works for me." Luther said with a smirk.  
  
"I hope you're all square on that."   
  
That was the end of the meeting, and it seemed to go over just fine. Vince was proud of the storyline, proud of the way his superstars were taking it, and he knew -- just knew, that things were going to be flawless. Everyone knew their respective roles, and it would take a little while to fully develop.March 30th-  
3 months had past, and the storylines were huge in TNA. Vince Russo was very pleased with all of the progress, and the fact that Allen was assisting with the storylines themselves, in preparation for his big return, was just making it all the better. It was one of the most emotional times in the TNA production to date.   
  
Princess Ashleigh won the Women's Title at "Bound For Glory", the first big production of TNA. Chris Sabin got 'hurt' during a match against Michael Shane, who was going for his title. But because of Chris' injury, the match had to be stopped. If only they knew how fake it was. An extensive procedure, of paying off doctors, and getting X-Rays fixed, made it all believable. He was even in a wheelchair for a while, wheeled around by his pretty, Women's Champion, girlfriend Princess Ashleigh. They also had themselves a problem solver, by the name of Dallas.   
  
Sonny Siaki was unsuccessful in wooing the New Girl, Lena D., to being part of his group, or part of his life. It came down to a match at "Bound for Glory", where she unleashed her body guard to the TNA world, Luther Reigns. Lena defeated Sonny Siaki after Sonny went for the Siakalypse, but Luther Reigns interfered, nailing Siaki with an ill looking power bomb, he called the "Reign of Terror". She hit a beautiful corkscrew body splash, for the 1...2...3 over her long term adversity. Then she threw it in Siaki's face, that Luther was there to "Guard her body", and said that was something he'd never get to do.   
  
"Bound For Glory", was in February. All through March, though, Princess Ashleigh and Chris Sabin had someone new to worry about. Lena D. Lena D. was gunning for something Princess Ashleigh had, the women's title. After numerous promos, saying that Lena was the "true Future" of the industry, this infuriated Chris Sabin to the point of sticking Princess Ashleigh and his "problem solver" on the young woman, saying that she had 'become a rather large problem'. March 10th marked the date of Dallas' first big move, when he drilled Lena D. through the announce table on Wednesday night pay-per-view. She became the first woman on TNA programming to go through a table.   
  
She was out for 2 weeks, as Luther Reigns looked to reek revenge on Dallas for his actions. Luther went to out Dallas off the stage with the "Reign of Terror", but a 'recovered' Chris Sabin came out of practically no where, and hit Luther with a steel lined Singapore Cane, and Princess Ashleigh came up with a 'field goal kick' low blow to a man she 'feared' more than anything.   
  
The "Future Shock" ( Chris Sabin / Princess Ashleigh / Dallas ) were getting out of control, and it wasn't until March 30th, that order was in aim to be restored. Lena had returned one week prior to the 30th show, with Luther Reigns out that one week. Chris had finally had enough of the girl himself, and was set to "Future Shock" her off the stage. But it didn't come to pass. Sabin was surprised by a returning

**.…There is only ONE…  
…The Phenomenal….  
…A.J STYLES…**

The "Phenomenal One" had returned to the asylum to a thunderous welcome back from the inmates, and a grateful hug from Lena D. To end the 30th pay per view, A.J Styles comforted a clearly shaken up Lena, as Chris Sabin was livid to his returning, and ruining his plans of teaching Lena a lesson. He had vowed, that night, that he would still make her pay. Even, if he had to go through the knight in shining armor, A.J Styles.  
  
------------------------  
------------------------  
  
That was business wise. What about the personal life? It was unfortunate, the event on March 10th, as that was when Marlena's family ( Mother, 2 sisters, and father ) was at the asylum. Seeing Marlena wheeled out on a stretcher had her family in hysterics. Luckily, after the show she was able to inform them she was okay.   
  
Allen and Marlena were plotting closely about their upcoming storyline together, but what did all of this mean for time with Charlie and Marlena? Charlie was still extremely busy with WWE Smackdown!, to the point the only time that the two seen each other, was on TV, and heard from each other on the phone. On March 8th, Marlena had told Charlie, maybe they should just 'see other people'. It obviously hurt Charlie, but he agreed. Come the 10th, when he saw the event of TNA, he automatically called Chris (Irvine) to get the low down on whether she was okay. He really cared for her, but their conflicting schedules proved it would probably be best for the breakup.  
  
Outside of work, Marlena was still suffering madly from the breakup. She adored Charlie, just everything about him. After taking a few days to go to Manhattan to visit Chris and his wife Jessica, and their son Ash, she felt a little better. Chris was off for a little while from the WWE, because of a knee injury he suffered, so it gave her time to just spend with her best friend, and her 'nephew' of sort. Also, the Dubois family welcomed an addition on March 20th, when Marlena's sister Patricia had her 1rst child, Charity Amber Rose Dubois.  
  
Marlena was back in Nashville after the birth of her niece, and that's when she gained herself a room-mate to share her established apartment. Ashleigh Morgan. Ashleigh had moved out of her parents home in Oklahoma, and opposed to continuing to stay with Allen in Gainesville Georgia, she was offered a place with Marlena in the heart of Nashville. The two had now become like sisters over their time working together, and they were both happy to be living under the same roof.   
  
-----------------  
  
[A/N: Another bit of long time comin' chapter. It's not as good as the next couple will be. I just needed to get something established here. I'm starting Chapter 6 now, so this is over. Whoosh.]


	6. The Changing Times

TITLE: Alluded Distress  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**EMAIL:**   
**CATEGORY:** Drama  
**SUB CATEGORY:** Romance  
**RATING:** PG-13 for language and such.  
**CAST:** Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( Tons of cameos! )

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**D****ISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.  
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Six: The Changing Times**

Things were slowly getting back to normal for Marlena. Every day that Ashleigh and her lived together, was like a giant party. Every night, Chris would come over, and Marlena would be able to tease the couple about dating. Chris didn't seem to mind it, neither did Ashleigh. One night, a night before a pay-per-view, Chris brought Allen with him, to 'Shut Marlena Up'.   
  
Chris lead Allen to a lush apartment building in downtown Nashville, that he only knew as Ashleigh's place. It's the only thing Chris would tell him. Now, over the past few months, Allen had started to get feelings for this girl. Which is partially why he helped with the storylines, so he'd be able to work with her. Mainly it was Allen's way of seeing if it was a crush, or something more.   
  
Getting to the apartment, Allen knocked on the door, as Chris had his hands full, with a couple pizzas, drinks, and even a cute little gift wrapped package for Ashleigh. Marlena opened the door, dressed in a pair of khaki cargo shorts, and a white tank top. Allen was dressed casually in blue jeans and a black tee-shirt, while Chris was sporting a pair of dark brown corduroy cargo pants and a white shirt.  
  
"Uh.. Hi there.." Allen said, as he saw her standing at the door before him. She slowly smirked.  
  
"Hey Allen, Chris… come on in. Here, Chris, let me help you."   
  
Marlena showed them in, and helped Chris take the pizza into the kitchen. Chris had a smile on his face as he walked into the kitchen with her, as Allen went to the living room where Ashleigh was watching "Dirty Dancing". Chris talked quietly with Marlena in the kitchen for a few minutes.  
  
"I hope you don't mind me bringing Allen by."  
  
"Of course not." She said, as she put the drinks in the refrigerator, "Why would I be? I mean, he's a nice guy."  
  
"Well that's good." Chris said, "I mean with him always talking about you and all…I thought it would be cool to have him come by."  
  
"What?" She asked, "Always talking about _me_?"   
  
"You don't hear it in that locker room. My fucking god…" Chris said, shaking his head with a smile, "I shouldn't even be telling you this. I feel like I'm betraying my boy and stuff."  
  
"I swear I won't say anything…" Marlena said softly, as Chris shrugged.  
  
"He just goes on about how good of a gal you are. And how he thinks you're amazing. And such…"  
  
As Marlena and Chris talked in the kitchen, Allen sat on the sofa in the living room, while Ashleigh sat in the oversized arm chair. She had a smile on her face as she watched the movie.  
  
"God only knows how much I love this movie…" She said quietly, as Allen smirked.  
  
"I know…you damn near wore out the DVD at my house." Ashleigh giggled quietly.  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"You don't need to be. You're the only one who watched it anyway. I bought it just 'cuz I knew you liked it." Allen said, as he glanced toward the kitchen, where Chris and Marlena were. "You know, Chris failed to mention Marlena would be here…"  
  
"Fail to mention? Allen she lives here…" Ashleigh said, laughing quietly. "Didn't you know? I moved in with her, this is her place. Well, she calls it ours. She'll never let me say, just hers."  
  
"No… I didn't know that…"   
  
"Yep…" she said shortly, "Hey you guys making the pop in there?!" Ashleigh shouted with a laugh, as Chris peeked out from around the corner.  
  
"Nooo…but pretty close." Chris grinned cheekily at her, before walking out with a small box in his hand. "So check it out. I felt the need to get you a pressie."  
  
"I love presents!" Ashleigh exclaimed with a giggle, as she stood up, allowing Chris to sit down. As he did, she sat down on his lap. "So, what did you get me?"   
  
Chris gave Ashleigh the box, and she opened it, revealing a silver chain, with a bright pink diamond pendent. She squeaked with happiness as she wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly, thanking him. Allen rolled his eyes with a smirk, as he noticed Marlena walking into the living room, with a tray.   
  
"Alright, you two, my god - it's called a bedroom." She said with an amused smile, as she placed down the tray on the coffee table. She had dished out pizza, and drinks, and set them out. "What's the movie?"  
  
"We haven't decided on one yet." Allen said lightly, as Marlena sat down next to him, a smile on her face. "But maybe we can figure one out that isn't this damned movie…"  
  
"Hey, I like this movie!" Ashleigh said defensively, but giggled as Chris put the necklace on her. "I love it, Chris. Thank you!"   
  
"You're welcome babe." Chris said with a smile, as he put his arms around Ashleigh's waist. "We could just sit here all night, or, just maybe, we could do something."  
  
"Well do you guys just want to stay the night?" Marlena asked, as Chris slowly grinned.   
  
"You know I don't mind. I've been here before." Chris said, as Allen looked at him with a 'you have?' look. Chris smiled in response.   
  
"I dunno, I wouldn't wanna int-"  
  
"Were you just about to say intrude?" Marlena questioned, as Allen smirked, raising his hands defensively. "It's smart you did that, and you know, didn't carry on. That type of talk would have earned you a slap."  
  
"Allen always has liked it rough…" Chris commented, as Allen flashed him a look.   
  
They spent the night, watching "Pirates of the Caribbean". A movie Marlena knew religiously, because of her love for Orlando Bloom and Johnny Depp. It was practically her dream movie. She had curled up on the sofa, her attention centered on the television, sipping a coke. Allen had watched from the movie, to her ever so often, but was able to remain subtle. There was, something, about her. He couldn't place it. Chris and Ashleigh were between watching the movie, and just watching each other. When the movie ended, Marlena cleaned up the paper plates and cups from the coffee table.  
  
"Here, let me help." Allen said, and Marlena slowly smiled.  
  
"You really don't have to, but thank you."  
  
He helped her take care of things in the kitchen, as Ashleigh and Chris had claimed the sofa. She was laying her head on Chris' lap, looking up at him, and he was playing with her face with his fingertips. Tweaking her nose, pinching her cheeks, running his finger along the contour of her face, all of which made Ashleigh giggle.  
  
"Stop it, that tickles…"   
  
"But you know you like it!" Chris said with a smirk, as Ashleigh rolled her eyes and smiled.  
  
In the kitchen, Marlena was putting a bottle of coke in the refrigerator, as Allen tossed a couple plates in the waste basket. When Marlena turned around, she nearly ran into Allen, who was turning to bring something to the refrigerator.  
  
"Oh, crap…" Allen said, as Marlena laughed. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be." She said with a smile, as she let him pass. "It happens." Allen smiled a bit, putting a bit of the leftover pizza in the bottom of the refrigerator. "So do you want me to show you your room for the night?"  
  
"Sure." Allen said quietly.  
  
Marlena showed him to the guest room, that was adjacent from hers. She opened the door, and flipped on the light switch, revealing a navy blue themed bedroom, that had a big bed, heavy drapes on the window, and a simple yet classy setup. Allen smiled, nodding his head a bit.  
  
"This is nice." he said, as Marlena smiled.  
  
"Glad you like it." She showed him a door, and slowly opened it. "Come here."  
  
She lead him into another room, and judging by it, it was hers. He looked around, as she was explaining something to him.  
  
"Now, you can use my bathroom. It'll make it easier, all you'll have to do is navigate yourself from your room in here during the night. Don't worry, you won't wake me up, it takes a lot to." She explained, and he gave an understanding nod.  
  
"Alright."   
  
Allen went back into his room, and thankfully, Chris had some clothes there. Sure, they would be a little awkward fitting on Allen, but they'd work. He snatched a tee-shirt, and slept in his boxers and tee-shirt. Chris and Ashleigh went to bed not too long after Marlena had went to bed. Allen actually laid in bed, staring at the ceiling for an extended period of time.   
  
Thoughts ran through his head, he wasn't sure what he was doing. Let alone, what he was feeling. He knew, Marlena had just broken up with Charlie, not too long ago. She was still glowing, though. Nothing seemed to damper or damage her smile. He really looked up to that, even though he looked at it as something more that made him like her. He sighed, slowly standing up from the bed. He had been laying there for a half hour, his eyes wide open, no sleep coming. He peeked through the adjacent door, noticing all lights were out, and the soft sound of "Angel" by Jessica Simpson playing from the radio.  
  
Walking in slowly, Allen was heading toward the bathroom. Maybe a slap of cold water to his face would help him out. There was a little more light in her room, though, from the moonlight shining through pink and white drapes. He saw her asleep, a small smile creeping onto his face. He went into the bathroom, and ran the cold water. Splashing his face with a couple handfuls of water, Allen grabbed the hand towel from the rack, wiping off his face. He looked himself in the mirror, blinking a few times. He was going to give it a month, and if he still felt this way, there was no way he was hushing his mouth.   
  
The next morning came, and after Allen's struggled decision, he was able to get some real sleep. He felt better come the morning, but he was hardly used to getting up, being in shorts and boxers, and come across a woman like Marlena in the kitchen cooking. He felt a little embarrassed, and tried to rush back to the guest room before she saw him. She chuckled softly.  
  
"Good morning, Allen."  
  
He quietly grumbled to himself, as he slowly turned on his heel. She hadn't even looked, how did she know it was him? He slowly walked over to the table, sitting down.  
  
"Mornin'…whatcha cookin'?" he asked quietly, as she smiled.   
  
"Just some eggs, toast, sausage, bacon… you want some?"  
  
"Wow… I haven't eaten a breakfast like that in a long time…" Allen said, as Marlena turned, shaking her head a bit with a light smile.  
  
"Well you NEED to come here more!" Chris said from the doorway, which caused Marlena to smile brighter. "This chick is mean in the kitchen. She's got it going on."   
  
"And you know this how?" Allen asked with a smirk, as Marlena placed a plate down in front of him.  
  
"I'm always cooking for Chris' lazy ass…" She replied with a smirk which caused Allen to laugh. Chris sat down at the table with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm pretty happy about all that!"  
  
Marlena rolled her eyes with a smirk, as she placed a plate down in front of Chris as well. She was still in her pajamas, of a pair of pink and white plaid lounge pants, and a white kitten tank top, but she excused herself to go change. She changed into black capris, with a baby blue tank top, putting her hair up in pigtails. She had went into Ashleigh's room, who was still surprisingly sleeping. She got on Ashleigh's bed, and started jumping up and down.  
  
"Come on, Ash! Wake up! Wake up!"  
  
Ashleigh grumbled, trying to swat away at the air, but Marlena continued jumping. Ashleigh rolled, but when she did, she rolled right out of bed with a surprised yelp. Looking up from the floor, groggy eyed, she noticed Marlena jumping on her bed with a wicked grin.  
  
"Morning?"   
  
"That's not fair…" Ashleigh whined, as Marlena jumped from the bed, down to the floor. She smiled at Ashleigh.  
  
"Life's not fair, honey. Come on, breakfast is ready. Oh, and Chris and Allen are both already at the table."  
  
Ashleigh got dressed as Marlena left, and a few minutes later, came out dressed in a white skirt, and a pink backless haulter top. She had her sandals in her hand, as she looked a bit tired still, running her hand through her long brunette locks.  
  
"Did anyone else get rudely awoken?" She asked, as Chris and Allen both shook their heads.  
  
"I got up about half hour ago…" Allen said, "Been out here around 20 minutes."  
  
"I smelled food… enough said." Chris admitted, taking a bite from his bacon. Marlena smirked as she leaned against the counter, drinking her coffee.  
  
"Sorry, Ash, I just couldn't resist. You seemed so, content. You clearly couldn't have been dreaming about Chris…" Ashleigh immediately began to blush.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Who's Tom Brady?" Marlena asked, before smirking. She knew, alright, but she wanted so see if Ashleigh had any explanation. "Because you introduced yourself as Ashleigh Brady…Tom's wife…you were still sleeping, though." Ashleigh covered her face, as Chris started chuckling.  
  
"Eh, so what? I'm always dreaming about what being lost on an island with Amy Dumas....though Matt Hardy may_ try _kick my ass..." Chris said, as Marlena smiled.  
  
"Amy is a good girl." She said, as she glanced toward Allen. "You got any crushes, Allen?" Chris slowly grinned at her question, as Allen started to turn a little blush.  
  
"Nah…not really…" He tried to think of what to say, and finally let out a breath. He had something. "Katie Smith…"  
  
"Isn't she that girl from the Minnesota Lynx? Number 30?" Marlena asked, as Ashleigh gave a big smile.  
  
"Katie is the best!" She exclaimed, as Marlena smiled. "What about you, Marlena? What kind of guys do YOU like? Any crushes?"  
  
"Just Alex Rodriguez." Marlena said with a smile, "Well, him and Derek Jeter. I'm a baseball girl, what can I say?" She sat down at the table, cup in hand. "I mean, it started last year, my dad brought me to a Yankees game when he was working in New York… I was seated in the box seats behind 3rd base and saw Alex. What a man…" She said with a giggle, "He's beautiful, talented, and just amazing. Derek's pretty nice himself. And a wicked talented shortstop."  
  
"Another sports gal, nice." Chris said with a smile, "Allen it's smart for business to get with a sports freak!"  
  
Allen gave Chris a look as he took a drink from the glass of orange juice in front of him. He wasn't sure whether he should have leaned over the table, and slapped him stupid. He wanted to, but Marlena didn't take too much consideration into what Chris had said. Not since she picked up the news paper, and turned to the box score page of the sports page.  
  
A few hours had past, and they were at the Asylum. Marlena had picked up conversation with Luther outside of the catering area, and they were walking down the hallway, talking about the night. Luther was a decent guy, Marlena figured, he was engaged to their own April Hunter, as far as she knew. She didn't invade his private life though, they never saw each other outside of the asylum. Maybe it was a smart thing, but she thought of him as a decent friend.  
  
"So tonight what do you know?" Luther asked, as Marlena shrugged.  
  
"Well, we're kicking off the show in the ring. I'm going to address Chris, Chris is going to come out, and the match for tonight is going to be formed. You and me against Ashleigh, Dallas, and Chris. As you know, 'A.J' is going to come to our aid, we win."  
  
"Winning, that's something we're both unfamiliar with as of late."  
  
Luther's comment made both of them laugh, as they continued down the hallway. Allen was leaning in the door of the men's locker room, unsure what to make of it. He didn't really think Marlena and Luther would click on a personal level, after all, with April in the picture, and if it was true, Luther would stay with her. Marlena wasn't his type. She was too, spunky and contentious. Maybe that was just the _jealousy _talking…thinking, in this case.  
  
There was no denying, that everyone backstage had a respect for each other, even if it wasn't in the storyline in the ring to show it. It was pre-match preparation for the boys to play video games, it was like clockwork. Chris and Allen were in the locker room, with the rest of the guys from the roster, taking turns on the Playstation 2, and Xbox, while the girls, remained in the women's locker room talking. Ashleigh and Marlena on the other hand, had left the asylum, and went out for ice cream.   
  
Back at the asylum, Ashleigh and Marlena joined the guys in the locker room. Allen was playing Julio (Dinero) in a game of Harry Potter: Quidditch World Cup. Odd, really. Allen had been playing as Slytherin, and he was beating Julio's Ravenclaw by 20. Allen and Julio were bunting against each other, trying to get the other to lose his composure, as Allen's character Draco Malfoy, grabbed the snitch from Julio's Cho Chang.   
  
"Shit! That isn't right!" Julio exclaimed, as Marlena slipped into Julio's lap, taking the paddle from him.  
  
"My turn." She glanced at Julio, "You don't mind me sitting here, right?"  
  
"Not at all, by any means."  
  
She smiled, and looked at Allen, who just gave her a raised eyebrow. Was she challenging him? It certainly looked like it, as this time it was her who picked Slytherin, and he picked Gryffindor.   
  
"You think you can beat me?" Allen asked, an arrogant smile on his face, as Marlena actually laughed at him.   
  
"No, I don't." She said, "I know I can."  
  
The competition got a nice arousal from those watching on. Marlena had obviously played this before, as within the first 2 minutes of the match, she was beating Allen 50 - 0. He went to nudge her, but instead of her having to nudge back and lose concentration, Julio was nudging Allen. Allen smirked as the superstars sitting around, were actually routing against him. She was beating him 210 - 20 when the golden snitch was released, and as Draco Malfoy, she outran his Harry Potter, and grabbed the snitch, enlarging her lead and victory to 360 - 20. He looked at her afterward, shaking his head as she sat crossed legged in Julio's lap.  
  
"That wasn't fair. You cheated."  
  
"I had no intention of playing fair, Allen." She said with a sweet smile, handing Chris Harris the controller. "You can play for me, I have to go get ready for tonight."  
  
"You got it darling." Chris said with a smile.  
  
Marlena smiled to Chris, before smiling at Allen as well. He was trying not to smile back, but somehow, he fell into it. Something about hers was just, contagious. He would have had to not be human to fall into her smile. He shook his head, as he turned his attention back to the game, where he was now playing Chris Harris.  
  
She left the men's locker room, and went to the women's, where she was in need of getting ready. She had her outfit all picked out, she just had to get dressed, and fix her makeup right. It was going to look like she had no idea she would be wrestling. She had a pair of skin tight cream colored hot pants, a white tank top, a white newsboy cap, and a with a pair of white and tan cinderella slide heels. As she was dressed, she was given a post-it note from Tracy Brooks, who let her have her time. The post-it stated that Luther was looking for her, and needed to talk to her about something for that night.  
  
Marlena found Luther by the stage area, where he was looking out at the fans filing into the asylum. She placed her hand on his shoulder, and as he turned seeing her, he smiled.   
  
"Hey, I see you got the message." He said, and Marlena nodded.  
  
"Yeah, what's up?"  
  
"Just wanted to know if you heard about the sick bump we're taking tonight." Luther said, as Marlena shook her head a bit. "It's supposed to happen at the beginning of the show. Dallas jumps me, and Chris takes it to you. I end up falling through some tables from the balcony, and you, get power bombed onto me."   
  
"Yikes, sounds sick." Marlena said, before smirking, "I think I like it."  
  
"You've got some serious thrill issues, Marlena…" Luther said with a chuckle, "But that's what makes you easy to work with. Is that what you're wearing for the show?"  
  
"Yeah, got to make it look like I have no idea I'm wrestling." She said, "I'll just be kicking off the shoes to do the match."   
  
"That'll be interesting." Luther replied with a smirk. "Great then, I'll see you at show time."  
  
"See you then."  
  
Marlena walked away from him, secretly contemplating to herself about the shoes. Maybe she could wear her white K-Swiss sneakers, or the white pumps, opposed to slides. It would be easier to wrestle in, instead of bare footed. That would be hard to take to the turnbuckles. She went back to the locker room, where she changed into her white K-Swiss sneakers, opposed to the slides, which was also a little easier for her to walk. And it also looked better.  
  
Marlena was sitting around in the locker room with Stephanie, Ashleigh, and April, when there was a knock on the door. April opened it, and it was for Marlena. Stage hand. He was informing her there was 5 minutes until show time, and how she had to get out to catering where the first set was taking place. She left her conversation with the girls, and told Ashleigh she'd see her soon, obviously, as she left the locker room.  
  
_[[ As you know the TNA pay-per-view is going to be a separate chapter. Here's 6. 7 will be the show for April 7th. Hope this chapter was enjoyable. ]]_


	7. NWA: TNA Pay Per View for April 17th

TITLE: Alluded Distress  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Drama  
**SUB CATEGORY:** Romance  
**RATING:** PG-13 for language and such.  
**CAST:** Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( Tons of cameos! )

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.  
  
**Note:** The TNA coverage from now on, is only going to focus mainly on the main characters.   
  
**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter Seven: NWA: TNA Pay-Per-View for April 17th**

( The opening credits are shown on the screen - as we start TNA Transmission. )

--Fade in backstage, where we find ourselves with Luther Reigns and Lena D. Seeing this on the TNAtron, the crowd cheered, as they were at catering. There was a long moment of pause before anything was said between them.--  
  
**Lena D:** I think this week, Luther, this week is it.  
  
**Luther Reigns: -**_Nods-_  
  
**Lena D:** I'm dead serious. I'm tired of all this, Chris Sabin, Ashleigh, Dallas business. I want this crap over with now. Not later. Am I out of place to want that?  
  
**Luther Reigns:** -_Shakes his head-_  
  
**Lena D:** Good… -_She pats Luther's back- _Come on, then, let's go make the announcement.   
  
_--Luther and Lena started walking down the hallway, and it seems like they were coming to ringside! TNA officially comes on the air, with the theme, "Walk Away" by Mad At Gravity playing. The opening video plays as well, as we fade in to see crowd signs throughout the asylum. "Lena D. for TNA Queen", "Luther, guard me!", "Chris Sabin's the MAN!", random others, we're at ringside with Mike Tenay and Don West standing by.--  
  
_**Mike Tenay:** Welcome to another exciting week of TNA! I'm 'The Professor' Mike Tenay, seated here beside Don West. Now Don, just moments ago, Lena D. and Luther Reigns made it clear, they're coming out here!  
  
**Don West: **I can't think of a better way to kick the night off, professor!  
  
**Mike Tenay: **If you're new to TNA, you're in for one hell of a treat. This has turned into the most intense intergender rivalry in this federation's history! Lena D. has insulted Chris Sabin, in his opinion, by calling herself the "Real Future" of the industry. You know something, Don, I can't say it's far fetched!  
  
**Don West:** She's got the heart and devotion for it, Mike Tenay! And she has herself a one man wrecking crew named Luther Reigns at her disposal!  
  
**Mike Tenay: **And whether it was a one time deal or not, she has the support of A.J Styles, as well! Just last week, the phenomenal one saved that girl a lot of heartache and a world of pain, by preventing anything from happening to her at the hands of Chris Sabin. Why can't more guys here in TNA show the heart and respect that A.J shows? So much for chivalry being dead, Don!

**…My Future's Looking Brighter All The Time…**__

--The announcers were cut off. "The Obvious" by Orgy began to play, the official theme song for D. Enterprise, Lena D. and Luther Reigns. From the backstage area through the strobing lights, walked Luther Reigns, with Lena D. right behind him. The crowd were cheering, save for the heel section, as Lena put her hands on Luther's shoulders, as he kneeled down in front of her. Just a few moments passed, before the duo hit ringside, and Lena got a microphone from JB.--  
  
**Lena D:** The more things around here in TNA change, the more they stay the same. To tell you the truth, people like Luther and I, are sick of it. _respective pop from the crowd _It's people like Chris Sabin, Dallas, and Ashleigh, who make Luther and I very unhappy people. You don't WANT us unhappy… because when people like us get that way? We don't give a FUCK what we do! Luther nodded, cracking his knuckles, as the crowd cheered What I'm out here to say, is that Luther and I have had it. We've had it with the "Future Shock", and more importantly, I'VE had it with Chris Sabin! I don't give a god damn about Ashleigh, I'm beyond her, but you Sabin? You get under my skin…   
  
**Luther Reigns:** -_Looking visibly furious- _We want you to get out here, NOW!  
  
**Lena D:** We're not leaving until you do…

**…When The Dust Settles…  
…And It's All Said And Done…  
…You Will All…  
H.A.I.L S.A.B.I.N!**

--"Biggest and the Best" by Clawfinger, the 'Future Shock's theme music began to play. Booing swept the asylum, as from the backstage area, Dallas and Chris Sabin, minus Princess Ashleigh, emerged. Sabin was still in his street clothes, looking rather amused, adjusting the X-Division Title over his shoulder. The two made their way down to the ring, as Lena D. and Luther were right there waiting. Luther went right after Dallas, not caring, and knocked him out to the floor as soon as he got on the apron. Reigns then began kicking Dallas while he was down as Chris Sabin tried to pull him off. Lena wouldn't allow that, as she catapulted herself over the top rope, nailing Sabin with a suicide swan dive! The crowd was eating it up, as Luther was taking the fight to Dallas. Lena grabbed the microphone again.--  
  
**Lena D:** It's people like you, Chris, that bother me. People like you, that ruin the reputation of people like me! _She kicked Sabin in back _It's people like you th-  
  
_--Lena was cut off, when she was clubbed to the back of the head by the Women's Title. By Princess Ashleigh! Lena was floored, as Dallas threw Luther over the guardrail, and started dragging him somewhere. Sabin picked up Lena, and followed.--  
_  
**Mike Tenay:** Where are they taking Lena and Luther?! This isn't fair, Don West! It's 3 on 2!   
  
**Don West:** That's the only way the "Future Shock" works, Professor!   
  
_--Princess Ashleigh set up a table as Sabin and Dallas dragged Luther and Lena up to the balcony. What was going on?! The crowd at the asylum was booing massively, as Dallas set up Luther at the edge of the balcony. Grinning menacingly, Luther was nailed with a big boot to the face, which nearly made him go right over the balcony, and Ashleigh was trying to fix the table just right. That's when Dallas kicked the banister, breaking it up, to allow him to move closer. He lifted Luther Reigns, and drilled him with a HUGE power bomb, OFF THE BALCONY, and THROUGH the table!!--  
  
_**Mike Tenay:** OH MY GOD!   
  
**Crowd:** HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!  
  
**Mike Tenay:** I cannot believe what we're seeing! Dallas has just pushed himself over the edge, Luther was just power bombed from the top of the balcony through a waiting table!   
  
**Don West:** That was sick!  
  
_--That wasn't the end of the carnage. By any means. Chris Sabin had Lena by the hair, letting her struggle a moment. But before anyone saw what was coming, it was the long awaited "Future Shock"!! Right off the balcony, onto Luther Reigns! The group of Ashleigh, Chris Sabin, and Dallas high-tailed it, as with a steel chair came A.J Styles! The crowd exploded with his coming out, still in jeans and a tee-shirt, and the chair in hand. Getting to where Luther and Lena were laid out, Lena looked worse for the wear, in fact, looking at replays, it looked like she landed on her neck from the "Future Shock". A.J kneeled down beside her, as medics were quick to come out and aid Styles in taking care of Reigns and Ms. D.--  
  
_**Don West:** I have to say something right now, Professor, in all my time in this business, I've never encountered a man as sick as Chris Sabin…  
  
**Mike Tenay:** His actions, were absolutely inexcusable….  
  
_--Later in the show, we fade backstage after the World Tag Team Titles Match between the New Church (Slash and Sinn) going against America's Most Wanted's Chris Harris and James Storm. AMW won the match, via the "Death Sentence", to retain the gold. Scott Hudson was standing by the medics locker room, when the door opened. Out walked A.J Styles?!--  
  
_**Scott Hudson:** Whoa, A.J?  
  
**A.J Styles:** Who else? -_Looks at Scott oddly- _What do ya want?  
  
**Scott Hudson:** This is the same locker room where Lena D, and Luther are isn't it?  
  
**A.J Styles:** Yeeeeeah…where else would they be gettin' checked out?  
  
**Scott Hudson:** Is everything okay? I mean Luther took a NASTY spill, and Lena… well, you see what happened to her…  
  
**A.J Styles:** She's luckily fine. Up, aware, and all that good stuff. Luther has a couple scrapes and bruises, but he's just fine as well. I'm tellin' you what isn't fine though, is Sabin's power trip. The only thing that girl in there ever did, was stand up for herself, and Sabin could have ended her career in one fell swoop.   
  
**Scott Hudson:** What he did was incredibly wrong.   
  
**A.J Styles:** Wrong? That doesn't even cover it, Scott Hudson.  
  
_--A.J was cut off when the door of the locker room opened. From the locker room, with an ice pack on the back of her neck, walked Lena D. glancing from A.J to Scott. Luther was behind her, with his back slightly bandaged up, certain sports.--_  
  
**Lena D:** -_sarcastically- _Well isn't this a cute little party….  
  
**Scott Hudson:** Lena, are you okay?  
  
**Lena D:** I'm fine. I mean after all, it was just a Future Shock, from a balcony… _she looked annoyed _You know something, I'm to the point of past fine. I'm feeling good right now. Good, to the point, that Luther and I are going to finish what was started tonight. Sabin, Dallas, Ashleigh, they think they're good? Let them put up, or shut their fucking mouths. Luther and I are going to take them on, in a 2 on 3 handicap match…  
  
**A.J Styles:** Not in your condition you ain't…  
  
**Lena D:** -_Glances at A.J- _Who are you to say anything? OH. I get it. You think you're my Prince Charming, right? You think you're my knight in shining armor? Well do you know what you did last week, A.J? You just postponed the inevitable. I would have much rather took that fall from the stage to the floor, than the balcony. Just keep your nose out of D. Enterprise's business… we don't need your help. Even if we did, we wouldn't ask you…  
  
_--Lena and Luther left A.J standing there, dumbfounded. Even Scott Hudson looked shocked. Action in the ring consisted of Julio Dinero being victorious over Kid Kash in singles competition, which was to explode back into the X-Division ranks. Alexis Laree had defeated Traci for a shot at the Women's Title, and Dusty Rhodes made his return to the asylum by offering his services to America's Most Wanted in a mentor situation. We find ourselves backstage again, where Chris Sabin, Princess Ashleigh, and Dallas were sitting in their locker room.--  
  
_**Chris Sabin: **I hate to say it, but that **bitch **has some guts.  
  
**Princess Ashleigh: **Just too bad she doesn't have any brains!  
  
**Chris Sabin:** I was only talking about guts, pumpkin nose. Nothing else. She's definitely lacking in the mental department. Who the hell does Lena think she is? I mean come on, I'm Chris Sabin. I'm the X-Division Champion! I'm the creme-de-la-creme of X-Division athletes! Just LOOK, at my gold! -_He gestured to the title- _I'm the longest running X-Champ in memory of TNA, and do I get any respect? Of course not! Luther Reigns and Lena fucking D. get all the credit, because they're 'under-dogs', because they're 'fan favorites'. Bah, SCREW the fans!   
  
**Dallas:** They don't know what they're talkin' about, boss. Don't think on it.  
  
**Chris Sabin:** Oh, I'm not going to think on it. Believe you me, Dallas. I'm going to ACT on it. She wanted to throw out a brainless oaf challenge? Great by me! We'll accept it, and get them out of our company for good. Finite. Done. It's over with. -_He paused, slowly smirking- _Just kind of sucks, you know…  
  
**Princess Ashleigh:** What sucks, baby?  
  
**Chris Sabin: **That we didn't think of this sooner! I mean, I wouldn't have had to break a sweat earlier tonight…do you have any idea that is for you?  
  
_--Chris found it amusing, as somewhere else backstage, was A.J Styles. He had his bag over his shoulder, looking like he was ready to leave the asylum. He was grumbling something to himself, as he nearly ran into Vince Russo, who was looking for someone. As it was, he was looking for A.J.--  
  
_**Vince Russo:** I'm glad I found you, A.J. Before you did anything drastic.   
  
**A.J Styles:** Drastic? Like what, Vince?  
  
**Vince Russo:** Like leave. I know you're burnt after what happened earlier, but I need you to do something for me.  
  
**A.J Styles:** I'm not burnt. She's just some girl.  
  
**Vince Russo:** Is she, A.J? You risked your own health to save her ass last week, but she's just some girl? That's not the A.J Styles I know…  
  
**A.J Styles:** Then you don't know A.J Styles as well as you think you do, Vince.  
  
**Vince Russo:** I know him well enough. I want you to stay out of this business. I'm going to offer you an X-Division title shot for "Vendetta Rising", but it's only on the condition you don't get involved tonight. It'll give you a chance to have some closure with Chris Sabin. But tonight, you need to stay out of it. Lena needs to understand something here, A.J…she can't just walk in here and expect to get respect. She needs to earn it.  
  
**A.J Styles: **Don't you hear yourself? You're repeatin' yourself, over and over, and you're not makin' much sense the first time around. She's a woman, ya know, a strong woman. You think I just sat back and did nothin' while I was out? I did more than just rehabilitate, I watched D. Enterprise. She doesn't deserve this, and she doesn't deserve what you're settin' up for her…  
  
**Vince Russo: **I knew it was something, A.J. -_Shakes his head- _You can't let your emotions get in the way of opportunity. Sometimes there are more important things in this life, Allen. And that X-Division title is more important than a woman who won't even give you the time of day…  
_  
--A.J's eyes narrowed into a glare, as he dropped his bag, grabbing Vince by the throat, pinning him against the wall.--_  
  
**A.J Styles:** Touchy touchy subject, Vince! -_He slowly released Russo, who gasped for air from the choking.- _I'll get back to you about your quote, 'offer', unquote. Let's see if it's one I can refuse…  
  
_--A.J walked away from a shocked Vince, who looked as if he hadn't ever been on A.J's bad side. That was a lie. Back at ringside, there was a match between The Naturals and XXX of Elix Skipper and Low Ki. XXX managed to pull off the victory, giving them some leeway in the tag team titles circumstance.--_

--It was approaching time for the main event. Backstage, Lena D. came out of Luther Reigns and her locker room, still in her original outfit. She didn't seem to care. Luther was right behind her, as they started walking, but they were slowed up, by Goldylocks.--  
  
**Goldylocks:** Hey Lena, I was wondering if I could have a word?  
  
**Lena D: **Make it quick, Goldy…as you can see, Luther and I have business to tend to…  
  
**Goldylocks:** Well, what made you want this match tonight? You're both obviously not in the best of health…while Dallas, Sabin, and Princess Ashleigh are all 100 percent. Don't you think it's a little dangerous?  
  
**Lena D:** You know something, you're just one of the many people who aren't giving Luther and I a chance out there. It's people like **YOU**, that make us want to win, and people like **YOU**, that fuel us to do so. So when we beat Ashleigh, Sabin, and Dallas, I'm coming back here just so I can slap you across the face and say I fucking told you so!   
  
_--Lena shoved her shoulder against Goldylocks, pushing past her, as Luther gave her a stern glare. They started out toward the ring. Shifting back to the ring, we're ready for the main event.--_

**…When The Dust Settles…  
…And It's All Said And Done…  
…You Will All…  
H.A.I.L S.A.B.I.N!**

--"Biggest and the Best" cued on the PA for the second time that night, as from the backstage area, walked Dallas, in his black leather wrestling pants, Princess Ashleigh, in a pair of white wrestling pants and a flirty baby blue tee with her women's title around her waist, and Chris Sabin, dressed in black and yellow wrestling trunks with his X-Division title over his shoulder.--

**…My Future's Looking Brighter All The Time…**__

--"The Obvious" hit for the second time that night, but opposed to being pelted with booing, the out comers were warmly welcomed. From the back, still in their street clothes ( obviously, they didn't want to wait ) walked Lena D. and Luther Reigns. They made their way down to the ring, as the "Future Shock" quickly made their way to the outside of the ring, all watching as Luther and Lena looked ready for battle. The bell sounded, and Lena decided she would start, keying Luther to step out of the ring. Princess Ashleigh started as well.--  
  
At first, Princess Ashleigh shoved her hand toward Lena, she wanted a handshake? Lena raised an eyebrow, before slapping away Ashleigh's attempt, and whipped her into a neutral corner. With a running start, Lena slammed her shoulder into Ashleigh's midsection, before back flipping once, to did it again! Ashleigh held her stomach, a pained expression on her face as Lena snapped a glare to Sabin. He looked less than pleased already. Things started to heat up, as Ashleigh and Lena were in the midst of exchanging shots in the middle of the ring, but when Ashleigh was going to deliver one, she quickly turned, tagging in Dallas! Dallas came into the ring, and without hesitation, Lena CRACKED him across the face with a slap! Just without fear, cold cocked him, much to the appreciation of the Asylum crowd. He grabbed her wrist, but Lena turned, climbing the turnbuckles with her feet, and flipped downward into a modified arm drag take down.  
  
She then tagged in Luther Reigns. Reigns came into the ring, and Dallas went to step back a bit. Luther struck, nailing the big man with an equally big clothesline, that sent him down to the mat. Luther began clubbing away at Dallas, now, finally having the opportunity to get his aggression and hatred for the man out with no repercussions at that moment. He lifted Dallas, but Dallas was aiming to take in Chris Sabin. Lena moved, to where she would have a clear shot of Sabin. Spring boarding herself to the top rope, she jumped off it, nailing Sabin with a high risk drop kick, which sent him FLYING off the apron, to the security barrier below. He held his chest and throat as Ashleigh was yelling at Lena. Her response? A snap sidekick to the head, which leveled the Women's Champ!   
  
Luther had been laid down by Dallas, with a big boot that sent the big man Reigns to the outside as well. It was Dallas, and Lena, left in the ring. She turned around, only to be throttled by Dallas, who grabbed her around the throat. As he was turning, he elbowed referee Mike Posey in the face, causing him to be knocked down and out! Lena tried for a low blow, but Dallas caught her leg, and pie faced her down to the mat. She was pleading for him to back up, but he grabbed her by the hair.

**There Is Only One  
You Can't Burn Me!**

"Fireproof" by Pillar kicked up on the PA, which took his attention off Lena. It was A.J Styles' music! By what Dallas wasn't expecting, was to be smacked with a steel chair from behind, VIA STYLES! Styles dropped the chair, and picked the big man back to his feet. Lena was looking on, an expression of uncertain stun coming over her face, as she watched, holding her throat. Styles set him up, here it comes! STYLES CLASH! STYLES CLASH! Right on the chair! Styles moved closer to Lena, helping her to her feet, asking if she was alright. She gave a nod, actually HUGGING A.J?! A.J whispered something in her ear, and she pulled away from him, slowly nodding.   
  
As Sabin was being taken care of on the outside of the ring by Ashleigh, Lena took to the turnbuckles. Styles had slipped out of the ring as Posey was starting to come back around. She was on the top turnbuckle, before glancing to A.J, who gave her a reassuring go ahead. Holy shit! The SPIRAL TAP! A.J's patented move! She hooked Dallas' leg, as the referee was there… 1.……..2.………3! Luther and Lena won the match!   
  
Afterwards, Sabin was FURIOUS! He tried to get back into the ring, numerous times, but Luther Reigns had that steel chair in hand, preventing it! Styles rolled into the ring, and kicked Dallas out of it, as Lena sat in the corner, her back against the turnbuckles. As her personal theme music, "Out Of My Way" by Seether was playing, Luther walked over to the turnbuckles, extending his hand to her. Taking it, Luther pulled Lena to her feet, but Styles, made him step aside. A.J asked for a microphone, still looking at her.   
  
**A.J Styles:** I hoped I proved somethin' to ya… -_Lena went to say something, but A.J stopped her- _Nah nah nah, give me a chance to get this off my chest. When I was out, because of those two bastards Ashleigh and Sabin, I did me a lot of thinkin'. Just watchin' how you kept gettin' screwed over and screwed over again by them, it made me want to help you…   
  
**Lena D:** Why?   
  
**A.J Styles: **I can't explain it. But let me tell ya what I did tonight. I risked, a shot at that X-Division title for you… ya know that? -_She slowly shook her head- _Yeah, Vince offered me a spot at "Vendetta Rising", if I would just stay out of this business of yours, and let you learn your lesson. I didn't… I couldn't…   
  
**Lena D:** You still haven't answered my why question… and it raises again. Why the hell do you care what happens to me?  
  
**A.J Styles:** Maybe because someone in this business cares about you… that someone's me, Lena. Don't you get it? That X-Division title meant EVERYTHING to me… at a time. I can't even explain why you do, but you mean that much to me, even more so than that title shot Vince was willin' to hand me on a whim… just to let you learn a lesson… I didn't want to see you hurt again, that's why I was always there to try and prevent it since I came back. Last week when I saved you from Sabin, I wasn't even cleared by the doctors. I risked me, to save you. Doesn't that say somethin' to you?  
  
**Lena D:** It says you're fucking insane…  
  
**A.J Styles:** Maybe… -_he slowly smiled- _Maybe I am… just, let me stand at your side… don't turn me away….  
  
_--For a moment, Lena glanced at Luther. For once, Luther looked completely lost for words, lost for expression, he just blinked, and finally shrugged. The crowd on the other hand, was very receptive to this. They were chanting "Let A.J in! Let A.J in!" which had Lena rubbing her forehead. She looked like she was thinking. She turned away from A.J, but he moved closer to her, putting his face near her ear. He was whispering.--  
  
_**A.J Styles:** I ain't one to beg… but I'll say it… please… don't turn me out… -_He leaned closer to her neck, which caused her to take a breath, closing her eyes- _I want to help you…  
  
_--Lena finally turned, looking up at him. He looked serious, as she took the microphone from him.--_  
  
**Lena D:** Fine. You're in. I won't turn you away….  
  
_--TNA went of the air, with A.J smiling, but Lena, still looking a little skittish, but serious.-- _

(End Transmission)  
(Credits)  
© 2004 - TNA production - Nashville Tennessee

-----------------------------------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll be starting chapter 8 real soon.


	8. Just Another Manic Month

TITLE: Alluded Distress  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Drama  
**SUB CATEGORY: **Romance  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language and such.  
**CAST:** Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( Tons of cameos! )

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Just Another Manic _Month_**

**

* * *

**

The month of April, was completely insane for everyone in TNA. "Vendetta Rising" was coming about, with "A.J" suffering the backlash of his double crossing Vince Russo's orders. Out side of the company though, everything was still going well for Marlena and her friends. Ashleigh still lived with Marlena, and Chris was half on the verge of moving in. It took a lot of talking between the three of them, when it was decided that Chris was in fact taking the offer up. Allen helped them move Chris in, and things got settled. So now is was Chris, Ashleigh, and Marlena under one roof, with Allen paying frequent visits. Everything was settled the end of April, early May.  
  
It was nice having Chris around, both Marlena and Ashleigh figured. For different reasons, though. Marlena, because Chris was always humorous, and was a nice person to have around. Ashleigh, because she was dating Chris. It also gave them all a chance to get to know each other better, considering how close knit they were working in TNA. During this time, though, Chris was able to help Marlena get her foot in the door of Ring of Honor, where he and Ashleigh occasionally worked, and where Allen was avid about.   
  
Marlena liked RoH. Just everything from the people, to the way they operated. She had the opportunity while over there, to work with Allen a little more, only this time on opposite ends of the spectrum. She accompanied CM Punk to the ring against A.J Styles, where she played off as a little distraction to cause A.J to lose. It was the first bit of heel heat she had experienced, but she didn't seem to mind it.   
  
A couple weeks after Sabin moved in with Ashleigh and Marlena, another Chris paid a visit to the household. In the form, of Chris Irvine. He knocked, and it was Sabin who answered the door, much to Irvine's surprise.  
  
"I...must have the wrong apartment." Irvine said, as Sabin looked confused.  
  
"Who ya looking for?"   
  
"Marlena Dubois…"  
  
"Oh, no you got the right place. Come on in." Sabin said, extending his hand. "I'm Chris Sabin, I'm friends with Marlena, and dating her room mate Ashleigh."  
  
"Alright then." Irvine said with a smile, shaking his hand. "Chris Irvine, long time friend of Marlena's."  
  
"You're also Jericho." Sabin said with a small smile, "It's nice to meet you, man."  
  
"Nice to meet you too." Irvine said, as he walked in. He walked over to the window, looking down to the street. "COME ON UP!" he yelled, as Sabin looked confused. Irvine just chuckled. "Just a couple friends, nobody _too_ important."   
  
Marlena had just got out of the shower, and walked out of her bedroom in a pair of white pajama pants and a baby blue tank top, a blue towel in her hand drying her long hair. She looked a little stunned when she saw Irvine standing there, and he mocked appalled.  
  
"No hug? No kiss? Bitch."  
  
"Chris! What the hell are you doing here?!"   
  
She dropped her towel, running up to him. Jumping into his arms, Irvine caught her, chuckling softly as he spun her. She remained in his arms, punching his shoulder.  
  
"Whore, you should have told me you were going to be in town!"   
  
"It was spur. Besides, we're in Knoxville… decided to say, hola?" Irvine chuckled, "I thought I had the wrong place, your friend answered the door."  
  
"Yeah, Chris moved in with Ash and I a couple weeks ago," Marlena said with a smile, "It's been a blast. He's a real good guy."   
  
"Aw, well, shucks, girl." Sabin said with a smile, as he leaned against the doorframe with a can of pop in his hand. "I'm glad you love me."  
  
"You just _know_ I do." Marlena said with a smile.  
  
Marlena stepped down from her grasp on Irvine, and looked at him oddly. It was strange, that he would come alone. The door to the apartment opened, as Ashleigh walked in, looking a little stunned.  
  
"Did you know Jason Reso, John Cena, AND Randy Orton are ALL outside?!" She exclaimed, before her eyes fell upon Irvine. She blinked, "Uh - I missed something."   
  
"Ash…" Marlena said with a smile, "This is Chris Irvine. Jericho, to most. He's just visiting."   
  
"Hey," Irvine said, extending his hand to Ashleigh. "It's nice to meet you. I've heard a lot about you." Ashleigh extended her hand out for a shake, and he turned it, kissing her hand lightly with a charming smile. Sabin smirked at Ashleigh's blushing.  
  
"It's nice to meet you, too…" Ashleigh said with a barely noticeable giggle.   
  
There was a knock on the door, and Marlena answered it, to let Jason, Randy, and John all in. After hugging them individually, they all came in and sat down in the living room. The group all sat around, but as Marlena went to sit down, Cena pulled her into his lap with a chuckle.  
  
"Sorry, now that my boy's outta the picture, I gotta make some dibs."  
  
"John, quit being a whore." Irvine said, rolling his eyes with a laugh.   
  
"Oh… well, when you put it _that_ way," Marlena said, sitting comfortably in John's lap, a smirk on her face. "How _could_ I resist?"   
  
"This just seems wrong." Jason said, shaking his head. "Incredibly wrong."  
  
"I agree." Randy said, "She should be with a man like me."  
  
Marlena rolled her eyes with a smirk as everyone sat together in the living room. Ashleigh and Sabin were sitting on one of the armchairs, they seemed entranced with the conversation, but like always, with the other.  
  
"So, who's your friends?" John asked, as Marlena smiled.  
  
"They're actually my room mates." She said, "We work together. That's Chris Sabin, and that's Ashleigh." She explained, pointing individually to the two.  
  
"Hey, it's nice to meet you guys." Jason said, as Sabin and Ashleigh each smiled, and gave a nod.  
  
"Likewise," Sabin said with a smile.  
  
"Definitely!" Ashleigh said, "It's great to meet you all too."  
  
As they conversed, there was a quick knock on the door, and a man walked in. It was Allen. Marlena was still sitting in Cena's lap, looking completely unphased until he started tracing her back with his fingertips. She slapped at him, as Sabin slapped Allen a low five, and Allen looked confused.  
  
"Someone didn't inform me of a party?" He said with a half chuckle, and Marlena slipped out of John's lap, sitting beside him.  
  
"Stop your shit, Cena…" She said with a smirk, as she glanced toward Allen. "Believe me, hon, you're as surprised as I am. It's like CJ to just pop in unannounced…"   
  
They all had a conversation for a little while, talking about work, about life in general, until Marlena did the unthinkable. It slapped her across the face that she inquired, but in turn, it slapped Allen unbeknownst as well.  
  
"How's Charlie?"   
  
Irvine even seemed taken aback by her inquiry. He took a moment to think about it, as everyone exchanged glances. Sabin looked knowingly at Allen, who gave him a "don't worry" look.   
  
"Well," Irvine started. "He's decent. He asks about ya all the time, but he still understands why you guys broke up."  
  
"Good…" Marlena said, as she sat Indian style on the sofa. "I just hope he doesn't completely hate me…"  
  
"He doesn't." Jason said. "He still adores you, but he's got himself a new girlfriend."   
  
"Really?" Marlena asked, a smile coming onto her face. "That's awesome, what's her name?"   
  
"Donna." Randy said.   
  
"That's great, I'm happy for him." Marlena said, as Randy gave her a cocky smile.  
  
"How about you, you dating?" He asked, as Marlena rolled her eyes with a chuckle.  
  
"No, and if you're inquiring, you're SOL, and we all know what THAT means!"  
  
"You really need to stop hanging with Sandy…" Sabin said with a laugh.  
  
"Sandy?" Irvine asked, before realization struck. "Fuck me… don't tell me Mike Sanders?"   
  
"'Above Average', Chrissy." Marlena said with a smirk.  
  
The boys had to get back to Knoxville, after making the hall to Nashville to visit, figuring it would have been rude to stop by and not come and see Marlena. Irvine asked what it would take for them to get tickets to the asylum the next night, since they didn't have to work, and were still in town. Marlena made a phone call, and got a few tickets for them. 10 of the WWE stars would be coming to the event. Chris Irvine, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Jason Reso, John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, Amy Dumas, Matt Hardy, Stacy Keibler and even Charlie Haas. It would be the first time she saw him since their breakup. It was also one of the first non-WWE events the guys and girls would have been to for a while… it was going to be different for them, as it was going to be difficult for Marlena to perform in front of her friends.

That night, Allen stayed the night in the guest room again. The four of Ashleigh, Chris, Marlena and Allen went out to dinner, and headed out to the movies to check out "Cat Woman". Chris enjoyed the movie, whether it be for the comic, or the fact Halle Barry was 'macking cat style in leather', he didn't care. Allen enjoyed it for the movie, not Halle, as he was still thinking about earlier. He couldn't help dwelling on it, just the look on her face when she mentioned Charlie. He didn't think she was over him. But the truth was, she was.  
  
They went back to the apartment, and Chris was STILL going on and on about how good the movie was. Ashleigh was blocking him out by reading ESPN Magazine, an article with Tom Brady. She was about as entranced in that, and it seemed like Sabin was _never_ going to shut up. Almost as if they were in each other's head…  
  
"Chris, shut up!"   
  
Marlena and Allen both exclaimed, before looking at each other. She smirked, and Allen chuckled quietly, as Chris mocked taken aback. Ashleigh looked up to that, and noticing the look on Sabin's face, she began giggling, and went back to her article about the QB/QT.   
  
That night, Chris and Ashleigh went to bed at a reasonable hour. 10:30. They knew they had to be up tomorrow early, to hit the gym and take care of some pre-show business. Marlena and Allen stayed up until at least 11, but Allen seemed a little distant. Marlena looked confused.  
  
"Are you okay, Allen?" She asked, as he looked up at her confused.   
  
"Me? Oh yeah, I'm fine."  
  
"You're awfully quiet…" Allen shook his head a bit as Marlena turned away.  
  
"Nah, I'm just thinkin' is all."   
  
There was an odd silence for a few minutes. Allen broke it, by moving to sit next to her on the sofa from his seat on the air chair across the room. She looked over at him, and he cleared his throat, a nervous smile on his face.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Marlena finally asked him.  
  
"Well…" Allen started, "I've been meanin' to talk to you for a while now."  
  
"What about?" She asked, and Allen's cheeks turned a slight shade of crimson. He was a little more nervous than he normally had any reason to be.   
  
"Okay… well, I vowed to say somethin' if nothin' happen in a month. It's been over that," Allen said, as he took a breath. "You know I like ya don't you?"  
  
"Yes, and I like you too. You're a great guy, Allen."  
  
"Alright with that covered, you know I _**really** _like you, right?" Marlena blinked softly, as Allen took a breath. "I'll explain." He said, "I really like you. It's not like, friend like. I've had a crush on ya since we met… even bigger crush after I saw you in the ring." She thought she should have known by the way he acted, but she didn't. He continued. "Chris and I always talked, and I couldn't tell him how much I respected you, how much I liked you, and when I heard about you and Charlie, I felt bad. But I also felt real hopeful, that maybe down the line I'd have a chance to make you happy…"  
  
"I'm speechless…"   
  
Was all Marlena could muster to say. She had liked Allen, but never really thought like that. After all, she never even thought he'd take to her like that. Allen didn't feel bad about telling her, as he slowly stood up from the sofa.  
  
"I'll letcha sleep on that… and we'll talk in the mornin'…" Allen said slowly, before correcting his forwardness. "If you want."  
  
"Of course, we'll talk then. You get some sleep, okay?"   
  
Allen gave her a nod, as he walked out of the living room. He went into the guest room, as Marlena sat on the sofa for a long moment. Just trying to process what he had said. Was she shocked? To say the least. Was she expecting anything like that? Never in a million years.   
  
After a few deep breathes, Marlena stood up. She went past the guest room, lingering a moment in front of the door. She sighed a bit, walking to her bedroom. Allen heard her door close as she went in, as he was laying on his bed, the lights out, his hands propped behind his head. He had already changed into just a tee-shirt and boxer shorts, and was relaxing. Marlena changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top to sleep in, but was she actually going to be sleeping now?   
  
She wasn't so sure. She had a lot on her mind, and a lot to think about before morning. She sat on the edge of her bed, before sitting Indian style in the middle of it. She pulled out a notebook from her nightstand drawer, and flipped a few pages. Marlena figured, going back to her old roots of writing when she was confused, would help her out, massively. And now, she was beyond confused. She was a twisted basket case of emotions. She never knew Allen could do that to her…

* * *

[ A/N: Chapter Eight is as they say - history, my friends. The next two chapters, are going to just involve Allen and Marlena. The next chapter, nine is going to be from Marlena's point of view. The tenth, is going to be just Allen's. I hope this short chapter wasn't completely boring… . Thanks again for the reviews, keep 'em comin', and I'll keep the story comin'. ]


	9. I Could Fall In Love

TITLE: Alluded Distress  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Drama  
**SUB CATEGORY: **Romance  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language and such.  
**CAST: **Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.  
  
Lyrics and name of the Marlena POV chapter, is from Selena's "I Could Fall In Love", off of her album "Dreaming of You".  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Nine: I Could Fall In Love**

Marlena sat in her bedroom, staring at the blank, white sheet of notebook paper in front of her. She held a pink pen in her hand, as she sighed. She knew something was wrong, when she was too confused to write.  
  
"What's wrong with me…?"  
  
Marlena asked herself, over and over again in her head ( as well as out loud ), closing her eyes for a moment. She didn't know why she was hung up on something like this. After all, it was_ JUST _Allen. But was it really just Allen? If it was, she wouldn't feel like she did. When he told her he liked her, a part of her wanted to jump for joy, that someone as sweet, caring, and considerate could take a liking to her like that. It was a relief, if anything.  
  
The other part of her, wanted to just sit and cry. Why? Did she not like him? Was there something wrong with him in her opinion? It was nothing of the sort, she just wasn't sure if she was completely over Charlie. But they had an advantage - Allen and she. They worked together. They lived near each other. They had a lot going for them…  
  
She began writing on the paper, after taking a long time to think. The way she was writing it, was like a letter to Allen - maybe it would give her an idea of how to talk to him in the morning. In fact, she thought she'd give it to him, anyway. Maybe that wasn't smart, but maybe it would help.  
  
------------------------  
_I could lose my heart tonight  
If you don't turn and walk away  
'Cause the way I feel I might  
Lose control and let you stay  
'Cause I could take in my arms  
And never let go  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
_------------------------  
  
Allen;  
  
I guess I'm a little confused right now, and I don't know how to process what you told me tonight. I'm not angry, just a little shocked. Maybe it was one of those "I should have noticed", things? I really don't know, I guess I just never imagined someone like you, to like someone like me.   
  
I'll be completely honest with you right now. I don't know if I'm ready to accept the fact you like me. I have no problem with it, in fact - I'm incredibly flattered by it. I feel a little shy knowing that someone as kind, and sweet as you are, could find someone like me not only attractive, but like an equal to you. It's just mind-blowing to tell you the truth. Let me explain where I'm coming from, okay? Don't think this is a cowards way of saying I don't like you. It's hardly that.  
  
The more I think about everything that has happened over the past few months, the more I can't seem to comprehend it all. I mean, first, getting the position with TNA. That was the one thing I thought would make my life complete. I guess I was wrong there, as I found myself dating Charlie Haas. I wanted that, I wanted a relationship, with someone I could trust. With the distance between us, and our schedules, it was impossible. That, is the reason we broke up. Not because I didn't like him, not because he didn't like me, but because of conflicting schedules.   
  
I'll give it to you straight, a part of me, still adores the ground Charlie walks on. But I've grown out of the 'I think I love him', thing. Because I don't. I know the difference, that's why I'm confused about you. When you told me you liked me, I was like 'great, cool', because I didn't know how you meant it. I thought you meant friends.  
  
But when you elaborated?  
  
It's not that I don't like you, my god - believe me, it's not like that at all. Not by a long shot. I found myself talking to my sister Trish about you. Something about you radiates to me, you know? You're professional, but you're also laid back, and I truly adore everything about you, Allen.   
  
I guess what I'm saying is, please, let me think where I stand. Where I am right now in my life. I just hope that when I realize what I want, and if it is you that I want, that you'll still feel like you do about me. I would feel foolish if I waited, and waited, and you found yourself with someone else. I'm kinda selfish that way…  
  
------------------------  
_I can only wonder how  
Touching you would make me feel  
But if I take that chance right now  
Tomorrow will you want me still  
So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
_------------------------

I can't sleep, sadly enough, I want to just go to your room, and tell you what's going through my head. I can't though, I'm just - so unsure of everything - and I don't want to say something that you might take the wrong way. I shouldn't even say anything, at all, just like I shouldn't even give you this letter. I'm not the type of person to open my heart up and explain myself to anyone. I've never been that way. If you don't believe it, ask CJ… {Chris Irvine, you know, Jericho?}, he's known me forever. We both grew up in Winnipeg together, he knows me best of anyone -- well, save for my sister Trish.  
  
I know what I need to do, is contemplate what I'm feeling. Whether what I feel for you is friendship, friendship and something more, or just something more. I can't even begin to process it all, and I feel a bit more than imprudent for it. I just hope you can give me time, so I can figure myself out, and understand myself. Saying I didn't love the hell out of you would be the biggest lie in the world, because no matter what it is I'm feeling, I do love you, you know? Every time I see you, I just smile. You do that to me, maybe you can help me understand…  
  
Well. I've ranted, and I feel a tad bit crazy for it. I just hope you take this letter for what it's worth, and take it as the true context of it. Not as a "I don't like you, leave me alone" letter. I wouldn't want you to leave me alone. **Ever**. And I also, wouldn't want to hurt you. That would be the farthest from the truth. We'll talk face to face in the morning, okay? I hope you can help me know either way what it is I feel, and I hope that when I figure it out, you'll still be with me….  
  
-Marlena  
  
------------------------  
_And I know it's not right  
And I guess I should try to do what I should do  
But I could fall in love, fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
Siempre estoy sonando en ti  
Besando mis labios, acariciando mi piel  
Abrazandome con ansias locas  
Imaginando que me amas  
Como yo podia amar a ti.  
_------------------------  
  
Marlena took time to read over the letter. She shook her head a bit, putting it into an envelope. Scribbling "Allen" across it. Standing, she walked across her room to the adjacent door that Allen's room was in, and she noticed it looked dark when she opened the door just a bit. She only slipped the letter onto his nightstand table, and went back into her room, shutting the door.  
  
She laid down on her bed after putting her notebook away, and shut off her light. She curled under the blankets, the fan near her bed blowing her long hair out of her face, as she sighed. She was still confused, even though she wrote all that down. Thoughts ran through her head.  
  
"What do I want to do?"  
  
"Do I like him like that?"  
  
"What could happen between us?"  
  
"He's Allen… how could I date Allen? He's like, my best friend…"  
  
She had never been attracted to a good friend of hers. The way she figured it, if anyone she would be attracted to, it would have been Chris Irvine. But thinking about it, he was married to a great woman, he had a son, and they had known each other since they were both young living in Manitoba, and watching wrestling together. It would have been just, weird.  
  
Allen though, in her opinion, was different. By a long shot. She knew she just wanted to be happy, but didn't expect Allen's bombshell realization to slap her like this. Maybe it was the fact of it being so out of the blue to her, if only she knew how long Allen struggled with telling her.   
  
Marlena traced circles against her new baby blue satin sheet, her eyes still opened. She knew she had to get to sleep, especially considering she had to give one hell of a performance. Not only was it the week before the pay-per-view extravaganza "Vendetta Rising", but her friends from the WWE were showing up. She wanted to prove why TNA had the best talent.

------------------------  
_So I should keep this to myself  
And never let you know  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love with you  
I could fall in love  
I could fall in love  
With you...  
_------------------------

Taking a few deep breaths, Marlena rolled over onto her back, staring up at her reflection in the pale moonlight that was shining in her room. She decided that she would talk to Allen after she knew he read that letter. She wasn't going to think about it, not anymore anyway. She didn't just want to go to sleep, she needed to.  
  
"Goodnight…Allen…"  
  
Was all Marlena uttered under her breath, resting her head against the pillow again. She hadn't felt a time where she was so much more unsure of herself. The only thing she could count on being sure about right now, was her wrestling skill that night on pay-per-view.

* * *

[**A/N**: One POV chapter, done. Shazam. On with Allen's, eh?]


	10. Breathless

TITLE: Alluded Distress  
**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY: **Drama  
**SUB CATEGORY: **Romance  
**RATING: **PG-13 for language and such.  
**CAST: **Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.  
  
Lyrics and name of the Allen's POV chapter, is from "Breathless" by 40 Below Summer, off their album "The Mourning After".

* * *

****

  
Chapter Ten: Breathless

* * *

Allen laid in the guest room bed, like he had many times over the past few weeks. He laid with his hands behind his head, staring aimlessly at the ink black ceiling, lots on his mind. He still was having trouble believing that he had told Marlena how he felt about her. But he didn't even tell her the extent. Was she mad at him? That was the only thing that crossed his mind.  
  
He had wondered, if maybe or not he should have waited. But he had promised himself, no, that he would tell her if a month passed and they were still close. Allen thought now, they were closer than ever. This was perfect. But was it, really? He felt like - Marlena would have hated him by now. She went silent when he told her, or near it. It made him uneasy, no matter how stone his expression was laid in.  
  
"C'mon, AJ, suck it up…" He grumbled to himself, as he walked over to the window. Opening the drapes, moonlight spilled into his room, as he looked out over the pool. "Maybe she doesn't like ya, but ya know what - that's alright, man." He was speaking to himself, barely above a whisper. "Just give her time, she'll tell ya either way… she's not the shove-off type… she's a good gal…"  
  
Allen knew that, and he knew he had to believe it. He had to keep his faith in her. Why was he losing such now? Just because she didn't know how to take it… Allen could have kicked himself for being so stupid. He probably would have, if the door to his bedroom didn't open.  
  
------------------------  
_You believe every word I say  
and always took the time to understand  
You took my breath away,  
is that you slipping right through my hands?  
Just like a shooting star  
falling from the sky  
I wait for you to land  
_------------------------  
  
It closed just about as quick as it had opened, but something was left on the nightstand. Allen walked over to the nightstand, where he saw an envelope. Sitting down at the edge of his bed, he turned on the stand lamp, and noted "Allen" written across the envelope face. He knew the hand writing, thanks to all the autographs he had seen of hers. It was obviously Marlena's.  
  
He tore the envelope open gently, and pulled out the letter. It was a couple pages long, and he slowly began reading through it. Various things came to his mind as he read her words, he frowned. He made her confused. And she didn't think he could like her? Did she think she wasn't worth it? That actually built a fire in him, as he grew very lightly angry. How could she not… she was incredible…  
  
Okay, so honesty was the best policy, he reckoned. He came to the part where she said she still adored Charlie. He didn't let that jealousy get to him, as he continued to read it. It wasn't love. There was a breath of relief. He wouldn't have said another word if she was in love with someone else - it wasn't his style, at all.  
  
Each word he read, seemed to make him more nervous. He wanted to go into her room, grab her, confess to her just how MUCH he liked her, kiss her… hold her… take away her worry and doubt. He hated making her so uncertain… it bothered him like nothing else in the world. He felt horrible for making her second guess. __

------------------------  
_Fly away  
don't shut me out,  
cause I can't be without you  
Run away  
come with me,  
cause I can't be without you  
be without you.  
_------------------------  
  
He couldn't even explain how he felt when he read that letter. She was so lost, and confused - or at least that's how he perceived it. Maybe he should have just kept his big mouth shut. He thought she might like him though, like he liked her, so he couldn't lose hope. Until she told him to leave her alone.  
  
Allen put the letter in his wallet, folded gently, as to not to rip it. He even folded the envelope. It was something he'd cherish, just because it was from her. He was more than just infatuated with this girl, he was considerably in love with her. She was all he thought about at any given time… it was strange. He had never felt like that about any woman. Especially someone he met through his job. At first he thought it would be like the relationship he had with Ashleigh, but that all changed after the first two months of knowing her.  
  
He sat on his bed, looking down at the floor. Allen was stricken with thought. He still wanted to go into her room, and tell her it was okay. To rock her back and forth, hold her, take away all of the trouble he had given her since what he had said. He still felt like it was his fault that all of her uncertainty came about. In fact, it probably was. As much as he wished he hadn't had talked, he was glad he did. He would have been miserable keeping something like that to himself. It would have eaten at him like a cancer.

------------------------  
_When I wake up everyday  
I need to know you're not so far away  
Just like a shooting star  
Falling from the sky  
I wait for you to land.  
Fly away  
don't shut me out.  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Run away  
Come with me  
Cause I can't be without you.  
_------------------------

Allen stood up. He couldn't take this anymore. Opening the bedroom door that lead into her room, he slowly walked in, and noticed she was laying in bed. She was curled up under the blankets, her angelic face cradled by her long blonde hair. He wasn't sure if he should have disturbed her, after all, she looked so peaceful.  
  
He just sat on the edge of her bed. She didn't move, and she didn't seem disturbed. He pushed her hair out of her face, taking a quiet breath. The moonlight seemed to light up the room just enough for him to see her sleeping face. She really did look like an angel.  
  
Allen tucked a few strands of her hair behind her ear, her face seemingly pushing against his hand. Was she comfortable? Did she know it was him? Allen stayed still for a moment, but she didn't wake up. Or at least didn't look like she did. He let out a relieved breath.  
  
"You know how to make a guy's heart jump…" Allen whispered, not thinking anyone would hear him. Especially Marlena. "I'm a bad person, 'specially to you…" He was speaking like she could hear him, whether she did was the thing. "I feel horrible for makin' you second guess everything…I wish you were awake so I could apologize to ya…" Allen sighed softly, as he brushed her bangs away from her closed eyes. "Tomorrow mornin', I'm gonna tell you everything. And I'm gonna ask questions in return…I hope you don't mind…"  
  
------------------------  
_Open your eyes  
and open your life  
And just fly away  
Don't shut me out  
Cause I can't be without you.  
_------------------------  
  
"I can't help it, even though I probably should. I know how you feel about Charlie…but I also know you wouldn't go back with him. Well, after all, that girl Donna, and all…" Allen said, as he took one of her hands into his. She remained asleep. "I feel bad for confusing you, that was the last thing I wanted to do… I really do wish you were awake so we could put some closure on this…" He continued to speak softly. "But you're so beautiful when you're sleepin'… beautiful when you're awake too…"  
  
He still held her hand, tracing the contours of them with his free hand index finger. He traced over the small diamond ring she had on her right middle finger, and then over the small gold band she had on her pinkie finger. Allen wanted to just shake her awake, and beg her to forgive him for being so selfish. He knew he'd have to get to sleep though, he sighed.  
  
"You're everythin' to me…and I'll do whatever it takes to help you know where you stand. I've battled with myself for over a month, trying to muster the courage to tell you. I didn't mean to make this so hard on you. I've just, I've never felt like this about anyone, so that makes me a bit nervous…" He in fact spoke nervously, as if she was awake and looking at him, her bright baby blue eyes judging him as he spoke. "I just hope, that when it's all said and done, you can look at me in the same light you looked and look at Charlie in." He smiled softly, as he leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. "Sweet dreams, beautiful."  
  
------------------------  
_Fly away.  
Don't shut me out.  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Fly away.  
Come with me.  
Cause I can't be without you.  
Cause I can't be without you.  
_------------------------  
  
Allen placed her hand on her bed, as he slowly stood up. He glanced at the clock on her night side table, and noticed it was nearly 2 A.M. He walked back to the door, leading into the guest room where he slept when he stayed at Marlena, Ashleigh, and Chris' place. Technically, it was his, so they all said.  
  
When he laid back down in his bed, he felt a slight burden relieved. It wasn't as if she listened to a word he had said, but he felt as if he gained some sort of closure on his own uncertain feelings, but speaking what he thought to someone other than his own shadow. The only problem with the whole ordeal was, only Allen didn't know…  
  
You can't wake, what wasn't originally asleep.

* * *

[**A/N**: There's something to think about at the end of this chapter. Hope it was enjoyable, next chapter of course, is working up until the pay-per-view, and the big TNA event. Hopefully y'all are still tuned in up in here.]


	11. It's Not That Complicated

TITLE: Alluded Distress

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

CATEGORY: Drama

SUB CATEGORY: Romance

RATING: PG-13 for language and such.

CAST: Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
**Chapter Eleven: It's Not That Complicated**

The next morning, Allen rose a little later than he usually did when he stayed at Marlena, Chris, and Ashleigh's apartment. He didn't get out of bed until almost 11 A.M, which would have probably meant he missed breakfast. He didn't worry, though, as he pulled on a pair of blue jeans, and a white tee-shirt, heading out of the room. What he found, was Marlena sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a glass of cranberry juice, and reading the morning sports page. It was typical, and almost routine to him by now.  
  
"I saved you some breakfast, it's in the microwave." She said with a smile, not taking her eyes off the paper. "Hope you like blueberry waffles and sausage."  
  
"That sounds real nice." Allen said with a small, corner mouth smile in response, walking over the microwave. Pulling out the plate, he sat down, picking up a fork. Marlena got up from her seat, and poured Allen a glass of milk, and sat it down. He looked up at her, "Thank you."  
  
"Not a problem. Enjoy."  
  
There was a long silence again, as Marlena was reading the paper. Allen just ate his breakfast, a small smile still on his face. Marlena looked at him from over the paper, and he noticed, looking back at her.  
  
"Your Braves won."  
  
Marlena said, in reference to the Atlanta Braves. Allen just smiled. He didn't think she'd remember something like that, that he followed the Braves when he had time. He gave a small nod, after taking a drink from his milk.  
  
"Thanks for that."  
  
"Anytime, really." She said, as he was inquired to pick on her a bit. He had no choice.  
  
"Did they go against _your_ Mets?" He asked, knowing well that she had been to New York, and followed the Yankees. She just shook her head, smiling.  
  
"No. But I'm happy because they lost to the Giants…" She said with a coy smirk as she looked at him. "That all works for me, because I have a thing for their catcher."  
  
"Who's their catcher exactly?" Allen asked.  
  
"Anthony John Pierzynski." She said, "They just call him A.J. He's one fine man, let me tell you that." She grinned to herself, putting the paper down. "And my Yankees won, so it looks like both our teams did something good."  
  
"Who'd they face?"  
  
"The Blue Jays." She said, before giggling. "Whipped up on 'em 18 to 6. Classic, classic bout."  
  
She put the paper away, as Allen finished up his meal. He put the plate and glass in the dishwasher, that had the morning dishes in it. He was no inquired to ask, he hadn't heard or saw from Chris and or Ashleigh, since he got up. Marlena had went to get changed, and put on a pair of white cargo pants and a pink tank top.  
  
"Hey…what ever happened to Ash and Chris?"  
  
"They went out early this early this morning. Chris wanted to take Ashleigh shopping." Marlena explained, as she sat back down with Allen at the kitchen table. "Don't worry. They didn't run off to Las Vegas and get married." She said, chuckling quietly. "However, that may just happen yet."  
  
"That would be weird…" Allen said, smirking a bit as he looked at her. She seemed really calm this morning, maybe she had slept well. Maybe something else oblivious to him was going on. "I gotta ask, how ya feelin' this morning?"  
  
"Me?" She inquired, shrugging. "Well, I feel good. I mean I got to sleep around 3:30 or so, but when I went to sleep, is was just bam… I feel like I slept all night."  
  
Allen thought to himself when she said what time she went to sleep. 3:30 or so? He nodded a bit, but was trying to think what time he went to bed. Rather, what time he left her room to go to bed. It was around 3:10...3:20... Allen almost froze. There was no WAY she could have been awake while he was literally, pouring his heart out. She looked at him offly.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin', just thinking." Allen retorted quickly.  
  
"Look. I think before you do anymore thinking, we need to talk." Marlena said, as Allen was the one to shoot her an odd look. "About what was said last night. I said we'd talk this morning…"  
  
"I read the letter…" Allen said shortly.  
  
"I would imagine you did."  
  
Marlena was quiet for a moment, as she was trying to think of where she really was going with that comment. Allen was quiet, too, almost as if he didn't know WHAT to even think - let alone say - at a time like this. She looked over at him, breaking the silence.  
  
"I feel bad for faking it, but I'm glad I did. I heard what you said last night in my room…all of it."  
  
Allen looked at her. Just, a look of shock plastered across his face. He could have swore, SWORE she was sleeping when he was talking. She wasn't showing any signs of being awake. At all. That's why he poured his heart out. He immediately blushed, looking down. God, how could he have been so naïve?  
  
"You helped me…" Marlena said, as Allen still refused to look up. She actually sighed, standing up. "I guess that doesn't matter though, does it?"  
  
"I'm sorry…" Allen said, barely above a whisper, his head still down.  
  
Marlena walked out of the kitchen, and headed to her bedroom. She walked in, shutting the door behind her, and flipped the switch on her radio. "Tangled Up In Me" by Skye Sweetnam was playing on the radio when she opened up her blinds and curtains, looking out over the view she had from her room. She had her arms crossed, and a torn up expression on her face when Allen walked into her room. She didn't even pay attention to him, in fact, she was almost ignoring him.  
  
"Marlena." Allen said, but got no response. He shook his head a bit, he wasn't angry, but he **hated** more than anything to be ignored.  
  
Allen gently grabbed Marlena's arm, turning her to face him. She just looked up at him, her eyes a little glassy. Whether she was on the verge of tears, or had already let some fall, was anyone's guess. Without really thinking, he leaned down, pushing his lips against hers in a impassioned kiss, but, for some reason she didn't fight. After almost a solid three minutes, Allen pulled away from her, and she just looked up at him again. There were no words to describe how either of them felt.  
  
"I… I'm sorry…" Allen said, and turned to walk away. Marlena grabbed his arm this time, stopping him.  
  
"Why do you constantly apologize?" She asked, an annoyed tone in her voice. "Don't you get it?! I don't want you to be sorry for having feelings for me!"  
  
"I just don't want you mad at me for having feelings for you!" Allen retaliated, as Marlena just shook her head, tears welling in her eyes.  
  
"You know what? If that's how it is… just… just, leave me alone, Allen…"  
  
Marlena walked out of her bedroom, and into her bathroom. She shut the door, and locked it behind her. Allen was completely lost for words now. He had never had so many problems with one woman in his entire life. He thought the kiss would help, but it just dug him into a deeper rut than he had already been living in with her. He felt like it was just, hopeless. Allen walked out of the bedroom, and left a note on Chris and Ashleigh's bedroom door that he was heading back to his house. He left the apartment, and it was a few minutes until Marlena walked out of her bathroom. When she did, "Vindicated" by Dashboard Confessional was playing on the radio. She sighed, sitting down on her bed. She hated feeling like this.  
  
When Chris and Ashleigh got back to the apartment, Chris grabbed the note from the door of his and Ashleigh's room.  
  
_Chris,  
Gone back to my place. Shit got rough. If you wanna know, give me a call… I'll see you later…  
-Allen  
  
_Short, sweet, and to the point. But what got rough? Chris told Ashleigh he'd be back in a little while, and put his jacket back on, heading out. He got into his car, and headed over to Allen's house. Chris just walked in, as Allen was sitting on the couch in the living room, drinking a cold beer. Chris looked at him, a confused look on his face.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Allen was a little surprised, he hadn't even heard Chris come in. He put his beer on the side table next to the sofa, and looked over at where Chris was standing. Chris walked in, sitting down, and Allen just shook his head a bit. He really didn't know how to explain, in real words, what the hell was going on.  
  
"She's gotta hate me." Allen said, as Chris looked even _more_ confused.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Marlena." Allen replied shortly, as Chris just, laughed at him.  
  
"You're fucking kidding me, right?" Chris asked, as Allen shook his head. "You really are… I mean, you actually believe that?"  
  
"I kissed her…" he said, putting his head down, "Then I said I was sorry…"  
  
"What? Why? IDIOT." Chris said, shaking his head. "When you kiss a girl, you don't say 'damn baby I'm sorry!' afterwards. It makes them feel like you're apologizing for loving them."  
  
"Stop sounding like her…" Allen grumbled.  
  
"Well she's a smart chick, why not?" Chris said, shaking his head again. "You need to understand something dude, she's not going to take a pussy whipped boy. She wants a man. If you keep saying you're sorry for liking her, or loving her, she's not going to even give you the time of day."  
  
"There's others out there…"  
  
"Others YOU want?" Chris asked, as Allen rolled his eyes. "You need to stop and listen to yourself. You're acting like a spoiled rotten little **bitch**, Allen. Besides, we have a show to get to. Ashleigh and Marlena were getting ready when I left. You need to find her when you get to the arena, and the only apology you should be making, is the 'I'm sorry I was a fucking retard', apology."  
  
"I guess… I guess you're right…" Allen said, shaking his head. "I just, I don't know where the hell I rate with her. She doesn't give ANY signs what so ever!"  
  
"That's why you FIND them, jackass." Chris said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly. I did it with Ashleigh. You can do it with Marlena. They're not ALL that different you know."  
  
Chris had finally made Allen realize something. It was true. At the arena, about an hour later, Marlena and Ashleigh were hanging out with the WWE superstars that had showed up. Irvine knew something was wrong with Marlena, and she finally explained to him what had been going on with Allen. Irvine was all ready to give this kid pointers, but Marlena told him to just ignore it. She went to the gym, and got a work out in before the big show. But when Allen and Sabin arrived? Irvine was right there.  
  
"Hey, Allen? Can I speak to you a minute man?" Irvine asked, as Allen just shrugged.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Sabin walked into the arena, in aim to find Ashleigh and Marlena. Come to find out they were hanging at the gym with the other WWE stars that were coming by to see what was up with TNA. There were even some reunions, considering some old WWE stars were working in TNA. Meanwhile, Irvine had pulled Allen aside, and was talking with him.  
  
"Do you like Marlena?" he asked, bluntly, as Allen just looked at him.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"How much?" Irvine inquired, and Allen raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why is that important?" Allen asked, as Irvine just shook his head.  
  
"If you can't answer a simple question like that, Allen, you don't deserve her…" Before Allen could say anything, he was cut off. Chris wasn't finished. "I've known that girl for years, I know how she operates. I've had the biggest crush on her since we were younger, and since she was trying to kick my ass back in Winnipeg. I respect her more than anything, more than **anyone** and if I wasn't married? You wouldn't have a shot, junior. I'd be taking her from TNA, bringing her to the WWE, and get with her _myself_. She would be the future Mrs. Irvine, you hear that? Don't you get it? I'm not the only one with a crush on her. John would snatch her up in a heartbeat, Charlie, would probably dump his current girlfriend for another shot with her, Randy is just, well, fuck if I know. I won't get into Jay's guilty, loveable idiot comments, either. But she's willing to give **you** the time of day. Does that mean ANYTHING to you?"  
  
"Is she really?" Allen asked, "She hasn't shown me anything."  
  
"Well, maybe if you tried, you'd get the picture. It's not hard to open your eyes and see how she looks at you. It's not hard to take a step back from your ego, and get to know how she is. Ask people, fuck you could have asked me. I've known her nearly all her life. I want her happy… that's all I ever wanted… and if you can do it, then I'm fine."  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Allen asked, looking at Chris. "I mean, a little help _would_ be nice…"  
  
"Go in there, take her aside, and prove to her how you feel." He said, "And don't do anything stupid…"  
  
"Like apologize…" Allen said quietly, nodding. "Thanks… Chris…"  
  
For the second time that day, a "Chris" gave him some good advice. When Allen was going into the asylum, she was heading toward the women's locker room, a smile on her face. Ashleigh and her were talking, as the WWE stars were out in the arena, looking things over, and just getting a tour. It was over all a good atmosphere. Allen coughed quietly from behind them, and Ashleigh turned. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Hey, Allen!"  
  
"Hey, Ash." Allen replied, looking toward Marlena, who had turned. "Can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"I really shoul-"  
  
"Go on!" Ashleigh interrupted with a smile. "I'll just be in the locker room."  
  
Ashleigh quietly, quickly walked away. Marlena didn't say anything, looking down at her white pumps, trying to avoid eye contact with Allen. That didn't last very long, as his actions were more dominate, more confident. He put his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up at him. His eyes locked with hers, and she just, sighed, but the sighing was cut off by Allen once again, kissing her. This time, though, he didn't hesitate. He put his hand on the back of her head, running his hand through her hair, as he kissed her passionately. It lasted again, for quite a while. After he broke the kiss, she expected the apology, and could feel the tears oncoming.  
  
"I'm not sorry about that, either." Allen spoke, his tone earnest. "You're gonna tell me right now, how you feel about me. I'm not leaving until you do."  
  
It took her by surprise. A good surprise. He was no longer acting shy, or like a little boy who had been caught with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. That annoyed the HELL out of her. She went to open her mouth, but the shock kind of, prevented her from saying anything. Allen waited, and finally, something came out.  
  
"Didn't you hear me this morning?" She asked, "I said you helped me… helped me understand how I felt about you. When you were talking, and telling me how you felt, honestly, it helped me realize I care about you. But when you constantly apologize for things, it makes me feel like you're saying 'I'm sorry for liking you, maybe it's a mistake', and that hurts."  
  
"So I was stupid." Allen said, "I'm sorry for that. But nothing else."  
  
"What is this going to mean, anyway? I mean, we work together. _Nothing_ can come about from this, can it?" She asked, as Allen looked at her offly.  
  
"People can work together, and have feelings for each other. Don't you understand? I don't have some petty little crush on you, I'm IN LOVE with you."  
  
Allen just, spit it out. Finally. He had waited, literally, months, to tell her to her face that he was in love with her. She just, genuinely looked stunned, as if she didn't know. Then again, Allen realized how he covered it. He took a breath, resisting the urge to apologize again for the way he said it.  
  
"It's not so new, really. I've liked you since I met you, it was a crush then. But over the past few months, it grew, and I knew I loved you. I can't believe I waited so long to say anything… I just, I knew you were with Charlie, and I knew you had just broken up with him, I didn't want to come off as trying to snatch you on the rebound. Does that make sense…?"  
  
"Yeah…" Marlena said quietly. "It does."  
  
"What are you thinking?" He asked, as he looked at her. He was searching her face for some type of sign. He never found it, but didn't back down.  
  
"Just, what you're saying. I wish you would have told me sooner, but, I understand." She started, taking a breath. "I guess, what I'm thinking is - I really do like you… I mean, it might even be more than that, but I just figure our jobs…"  
  
"With work aside, how do you feel about me?" Allen asked, as Marlena looked thoughtful. She had never expected Allen to be so frank with her. It was actually… good. It was what she wanted…  
  
"Some might say it's love."  
  
"What about you? What do _you_ say?" Allen inquired.  
  
"I think I say the same thing… I just need to figure that out. Can you help me?"  
  
"I believe I can." Allen said, feeling as if an entire weight had been lifted off him. He figured, it was the closest he was going to get. She had technically, just said she loved him, but needed to figure it out fully. "Actually, I know I can. People in the business date all the time." He said, "I mean, I never thought I would… but after I met you, I was going to make an exception if you'd let me."  
  
"Really?" she asked, as Allen nodded.  
  
"Yes, really." He took her hand, looking down at her. "You make me happy… without ever trying… that means something to me." He said, as she actually smiled. "I can't explain how you do it but you do. You make me feel like I can just be me, without having to put on some front. You've made me realize that everything in this life doesn't have to be hard. Love isn't that complicated… at least that's how I feel when I'm with you."  
  
"You're almost poetic…" She said with a smirk, as Allen smiled.  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Allen leaned down, kissing her forehead gently. But Marlena put her hand on the side of his face, looking up at him. Her sapphire eyes always seemed to take something away from Allen. He figured, it was her way of dragging all breath from his lungs, because that's how she made him feel. _Breathless._ "What?" He asked, slowly smiling at her as she just looked at him.  
  
"Is it stupid to say you're beautiful?" Marlena asked, as Allen chuckled softly.  
  
"I would think handsome would work…"  
  
"No… you're beautiful to me…" She said, as she rested her forehead against his chin. She smiled softly, feeling him kiss her forehead again. She held his hand, and looked back up at him. "Come on, we have a show to get ready for…"  
  
"You got it."  
  
Allen walked with her to the locker room area, and he put his arm around her. She didn't seem to mind, in fact, she moved closer to him, putting her arms around his waist. He felt relieved, more than anything, that he had finally been able to say what he felt without feeling the need to be sympathetic. And it got out of her how she felt, too. He made a mental note: "Thank Chris Squared Later…"  
  
------------------------  
**A/N:** The next chapter will be the TNA PPV… this took forever to write, but there you go, guys! -M.S


	12. Show time and Post time

**TITLE:** Alluded Distress  
**AUTHOR NAME:** Marlena R. Snape  
**CATEGORY:** Drama  
**SUB CATEGORY: **Romance  
**RATING:** PG-13 for language and such.  
**CAST:** Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( Tons of cameos! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild! :-P Enjoy the story.

**Note: **I'm not writing out the full pay-per-views anymore, unless they're really important to the character development. It just takes _way_ too much time. Although, for big events like "Vendetta Rising" upcoming, I WILL be writing out straight out. This first part is really just a lot of coverage.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Twelve: Show time and Post time**

The show kicked off with A.J Styles and Lena D. talking backstage with Luther Reigns, about the six-person-tag match that night. A.J was trying to tell Lena to take it easy, but she wasn't having any part of that. Come to find out, last week during her hitting the Spiral Tap, she landed wrong, and bruised her ribs. She told A.J to stop worrying about her, and that the match would go on as planned. It was the first time that Luther Reigns talked on TNA television, without screaming at someone.

"Be careful, please."

Lena agreed to be careful, but didn't agree to back out of the match. She wanted to face Dallas, Princess Ashleigh, and Chris Sabin more than anything. Leading up to the match, Scott Hudson talked with Princess Ashleigh, Chris Sabin, and Dallas - who none of the three seemed concerned. While they were in the midst of the interview, Vince Russo passed by, which caused Sabin to walk after him.

"Hey Russo!" Chris yelled after him, causing Vince to turn around. "We need to talk, pal."

"Not now, Chris, I'm a little busy."

"No, you see, I'm the X-Division Champion, and you're going to pay attention to what I have to say." Chris demanded, as Vince looked none pleased with Sabin's attitude.

"Make it quick, I have important matters to deal with…"

"Chris is VERY important!" Princess Ashleigh protested, "Nothing is more important than Chris Sabin!" Vince slowly smirked at Ashleigh.

"Maybe you're right, Ashleigh, but can I tell you what should be more important than Chris to you?"

"Nothing…" Princess Ashleigh retaliated, her arms crossing. "Nothing is more important than Chris. I just told you that!"

"Try this on for size, small fry…" Russo said, as he looked at her, and the Women's Title. "You see that title you cherish so much, _princess_?"

"What about it?" Ashleigh asked quietly, as Vince grinned to himself.

"You're putting that title on the line at 'Vendetta Rising'. And want to hear the big kicker?"

"…What?"

"It's against Lena D!"

The crowd exploded as Ashleigh looked nervous, shaking her head frantically. Sabin grabbed Vince's arm, spinning him around. Russo stared down Sabin, glaring at the X-Division Champion. Chris quickly removed his hand from Vince's arm, but stood up to him.

"You can't make her defend her title against that trollop Lena D. Lena hasn't earned ANYTHING!"

"Yeah!" Princess Ashleigh injected defensively.

"Furthermore! Ashleigh is above that skank!"

"Yeah, I am!" Princess Ashleigh once again added, as she stood behind Chris.

"Well, put it this way…" Vince said coolly, as he looked at the pair of them. "Either she defends her title against Lena, fairly, one on one at 'Vendetta Rising', or you BOTH will be stripped of your titles!"

"You can't do that!" Chris yelled at him, as he threw his hands down. "Fine! She'll do it!"

"That's right!" She said, but paused, punching Chris in the shoulder. "CHRIS! No I won't!" She stamped her foot against the ground, crossing her arms. "She doesn't deserve it!"

"I'll let you two duke it out, but that's the catch. She doesn't defend her title? You both are stripped from them. Enjoy your night!"

Vince walked away, as Ashleigh glared at Chris, as she stormed off toward their locker room. Chris just rolled his eyes, as he directed Dallas to go with him, as they walked off toward the same direction Ashleigh had stormed off in.

There was a tag team titles match between xXx's Low Ki and Elix Skipper against AMW's James Storm and Chris Harris. Storm and Harris retained their titles via the "Death Sentence". There was also an X-Division Royal Rumble, that showed Paul London walking out of it the winner -- he had earned a shot at Sabin's X-Title in the near future. After that, there was some promotion for that Sunday, with "Vendetta Rising" live on pay-per-view from the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota.

"We're heading way up north, Professor!" Don West exclaimed, "I can't wait to see how Minneapolis reacts to Total Non-Stop Action!"

"It's more than a little ironic, Don." Mike Tenay started, "If you remember correctly, Princess Ashleigh is from Minnesota!"

"And she has to defend her title at 'Vendetta Rising' against Winnipeg Manitoba's Lena D! If you know your geography - Manitoba province is right north of Minnesota."

"That's right, Lena D. has a chance to win the Women's title approximately 6 hours from her home town. That's going to be huge for her, Don!"

There was a match between Trinity and Traci Brooks, for contendership of the Women's Title after 'Vendetta Rising', in which Desire got involved. It was called to a no contest as both Trinity and Traci were knocked out respectively by a steel chair by Desire, which Pat Kenney had to come from the backstage area to pull the rabid beauty away from her carnage trail. After that match, the cameras shifted to ringside where they showed the WWE superstar guests, to a large ovation from the TNA crowd. Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, Trish Stratus, Christian, John Cena, Shelton Benjamin, Lita, Matt Hardy, Stacy Keibler, and Charlie Haas acknowledged the asylum crowd with waves and smiles.

"It wouldn't be a Wednesday night in Nashville without some famous faces, Tenay!" Don said with a chuckle, as Tenay nodded his head.

"It's a shock for me, because I've known a lot of those faces since the old days," the Professor said with a chuckle, "It's some surprise, especially on a night like tonight!"

As he said that, the TNA-tron came back to life, it showed Lena D. backstage, pacing, as she was dressed for the match in a pair of baggy sky blue cargo pants and a baby blue Rainbow Brite tank top that read "I Bite, Bitch". She was rubbing her arms a bit as she paced, until a hand reached out, tapping her shoulder. She spun around quickly, and let out a deep breath as she saw A.J Styles standing there, dressed for the match in his white wrestling gear.

"Damn, I didn't mean to scare ya like that," He said quietly, as Lena just looked at him.

"Well don't sneak up on me like that, and you won't." She stated matter-of-factly, as she crossed her arms against her chest. "What brings you by?"

"Just wanted to see if you were ready…" he asked, "I mean - I see you are but I was just wonderin'…"

"Yeah. I'm ready. Luther should be anytime…"

"Just kinda, thinkin', did ya hear what Vince said earlier?" A.J asked, as Lena looked at him offly. "Guess not. You have a match at 'Vendetta Rising', and it's huge."

"Against?" she inquired, as A.J actually smirked.

"Princess Ashleigh."

"The only thing huge about that is I'm going to need a refill of my Volume prescription…" Lena said in a dismal tone, as A.J just smiled.

"It's for the Women's Title."

That changed Lena's attitude. She smiled, nodding her head a bit as the asylum crowd cheered it up in the background. She began laughing at her thoughts, as A.J looked perplexed, but his smile never faded.

"What's funny?"

"It's almost too easy…" She said, "I'm going to get something to drink. When Luther gets ready, let him know we're squared, and all ready."

"You got it."

Lena walked out of the room, as A.J's eyes followed her, and we head back to the ring. Chris Daniels was in action against Chase Stevens from the Naturals, which with "Last Rites", the "Fallen Angel" pulled off the victory. Mike Tenay directed the attention to the backstage area one more time, where apparently something was going on. At the refreshment table, Lena had grabbed a bottle of water, when she heard a scoff. Looking up, Lena saw Princess Ashleigh, her Women's Title belt over her shoulder, as she was dressed in a pair of pink wrestling pants and a white camisole top.

"You must think you're reeeeeal lucky," Princess Ashleigh said, as Lena cocked an eyebrow, "I bet you put Vince Russo up to what he did tonight."

"Oh, yep, that was me. All me." Lena drawled sarcastically, taking a drink of her water. Ashleigh glared at her.

"Don't act snippy sarcastic with me, missy. I'll have you know this title is mine, and you're never going to get it. Do you hear me? Never never ever!"

"I feel like I strolled onto the set of Sesame Street, not Total Non-stop Action…" was Lena's reply to Ashleigh's 'tantrum', as Ashleigh looked shocked. "Oh, don't act a fool - Ashleigh, I know it's hard for you to do something intelligent, but if you know what's good for you, you'll walk back to your locker room and whine to your bitch boyfriend. I'm not in the mood."

"You'd better watch it!" Ashleigh exclaimed, "I don't have to take anything from you, I'm the Women's Champion, and that makes me better than you!" Lena paused, looking directly behind Ashleigh, as Ashleigh looked confused. "What in the hell are you looking at?!"

"You might want to pipe down, kiddo…"

"Why?!" Ashleigh questioned, as Lena took a step back.

"Because someone is standing behind you…" she said, looking a little nervous. "And they don't look too happy…" Lena's voice dropped in tone, as Ashleigh looked worried, her tone too dropped.

"…Who…?"

"Luther…" Lena whispered, as Ashleigh looked scared. There was one person Ashleigh was legitimately scared of, and that was Luther Reigns. Lena pointed, "He's standing right behind you, and shit, Ashleigh, he looks pissed…"

Ashleigh quickly turned around, but there was nobody there! Lena smirked wickedly, snickering under her breath. Ashleigh had tears in her eyes as she glared at Lena, as she turned and ran to her locker room with Chris. Lena laughed under her breath, as the asylum crowd found humor in it as well, the devious blonde shaking her head.

"What a fucking MORON…"

It was almost time for the 6 person tag match, and Ashleigh ran back into the locker room she shared with Dallas and Chris Sabin, upset. Chris stood up quickly, looking worried about her - as Dallas too stood. Ashleigh ran into Chris' arms, her head buried in his shoulder and chest.

"What's the matter, cupcake?"

"That- that bitch!" Princess Ashleigh sobbed, "She to-told me that Luther was behind me… and… and she said he was mad…"

"What happened?"

"He wasn't there! She tricked me!" Ashleigh shouted, as Chris put his arms around her tightly. "She was just trying to scare me!"

"She did a good job," Dallas said with a grumble, shaking his head.

"Not the time, Jolly Green." Sabin said in an annoyed tone. He looked at Ashleigh, wiping her tears. "Don't worry, Princess, we'll get her back. We'll get 'em all back."

"P-promise?" Ashleigh pouted, as Chris smiled at her, nodding his head.

"I promise."

The three left the room, heading for ringside, as Tenay and West talked. Tenay was talking about how much Ashleigh whined to get her way, and suggested something along the lines of her merely using Sabin to get ahead. West digressed, but commented.

"I doubt she's using him, to tell you the truth. They're made for each other." West said, as Tenay just shook his head.

"They both whine. A lot. I guess you're right, Don!"

"Biggest And The Best" by Clawfinger took over the sound system, as the crowd booed, ushering the trio of Dallas, Princess Ashleigh, and Chris Sabin. Sabin held his arm around Ashleigh as he raised his other to the ceiling, the heel section ripping out their classic "HAIL. SABIN!" chants. The WWE superstars on hand found that humorous, and intriguing as they just watched. Dallas spotted them, and sneered, as Sabin jaw jacked with Randy Orton, who wasn't taking the X-Division Champion seriously. As they got into the ring, finally, Sabin talked some sort of strategy with Dallas.

There Is Only One  
You CAN'T Burn Me!

"Fireproof" by Pillar took over, as the crowd got to their feet for the coming of one, the only, A.J Styles. The lights flickered and strobbed through the asylum, as from the back with his hood up over his head, walked A.J. He ripped the hood off his head as he extended his arms to the side, in his typical cocky gesture, smirking to himself as the crowd cheered for him. As he got down to the bottom of the ramp, he slapped the hand of Chris Jericho, John Cena, Shelton Benjamin and Charlie Haas, who cheered TNA's Mr. 2003.

SOME KIND OF MONSTER!

"Some Kind Of Monster" by Metallica kicked up through the arena as the lights went out, and pyros shot off from the stage. Fire lit the way as from the backstage area, emerged the mammoth, yet silent assassin of Lena D's, Luther Reigns. Luther made his way down the ramp, to where A.J was standing and he looked directly at Ashleigh. Ashleigh moved behind Chris, as Sabin glared at Luther, gesturing with one finger toward the giant man who was listening to what A.J had to say.

La-la-la-la-la… _Lena …_ Warm it up

The remix of "Milkshake" by Kelis, Lala and Rah Diggah (specially remastered for the diva) began to play, as the crowd got to their feet once more. From the backstage area with a smirk on her face, walked the blonde vixen known as Lena D. She held her arms out, showing herself off slightly as she ventured down the ramp way, which her taunting made Ashleigh scoff. Lena walked over to where Luther and A.J were standing, and as she was near the barrier, she walked over to Chris Jericho. The two embraced, and kissed cheeks, West seemed a little stunned.

"What's this?!" Don asked, "Do you have to be a super hot TNA diva to do that? That's CHRIS. JERICHO."

"Possibly. But if you look at it, Don, it makes sense. Chris Jericho and Lena D. are **both** from Winnipeg, Manitoba, Canada." Tenay said, breaking things down logically to Don. "It's not actually so far-fetched!"

"But Winnipeg is pretty big!"

A.J, Lena, and Luther got into the ring, and things were off from the get-go between these two teams! Ashleigh was frustrated from earlier, and went right after Lena, while Styles went for Sabin, and the two big men collided. Things broke down where it was A.J and Chris starting the match, and there was definitely no denying there was absolutely no love loss between these two. Both being X-Division masterminds, and pioneers of the X-Division itself, there was a lot of high flying, but Chris was trying to keep Styles grounded.

After he put A.J into a camel clutch maneuver, he reached for the tag, tagging in Dallas. Dallas came into the ring, and began stomping on A.J while he was still being held in the submission move, giving Sabin further leverage. Sabin finally released the hold, and Dallas went to work. Shortly after Dallas was tagged in, A.J managed to get to his corner, but what he wasn't expecting, was for Lena to tag herself in!

Lena got into the ring, and Dallas looked at her as if she was crazy! She went chest to mid-section with Dallas, as she shoved him back, and the asylum crowd's cheering was just fueling the fiery diva on! Dallas just tagged in Ashleigh, who wanted in, but before he left, Lena made it a point to punk the big man, as she reached forward, slapping Dallas in the back of the head. When he turned around… WHACK! Lena threw her fist forward, nailing Dallas across the face! Ashleigh took the opportunity to attack Lena while she wasn't looking or paying attention to her, and tackled her down to the ground.

The two women fought it out, until Ashleigh had locked Lena in her version of the STF called the "Princess Stretch". Lena was close to the ropes, but Sabin used his foot to kick her hand away, and that fueled Luther to bust out of his corner, and attack Sabin. When Dallas attacked Luther to protect Sabin, Styles came in as well - all six contenders were in the ring at once, and Lena finally got to the ropes. Nobody was listening to the referee, as Princess Ashleigh slipped out of the ring momentarily, after nailing Lena with a modified DDT. She grabbed her Women's Title from Tiny the Timekeeper, and slipped back into the ring. She waited for Lena to get up, and turn around, and when she did? CRACK! Lena was laid out in the middle of the ring, and referee Andrew Thomas noticed. He called for the bell as Lena was laid out in the middle of the ring - calling it a DQ win for Styles, Reigns and Miss D.

After the match was thrown DQ, Chris Sabin hoisted Princess Ashleigh onto his shoulder, as she proudly boasted her title up, while the crowd booed. "Supervixen" by Garbage played as Ashleigh relished in the fact she got revenge, as TNA programming went off the air.

* * *

When the show was over, Marlena was carried to the back to make it look good. Allen held her in his arms, one of his arms under her head, and the other holding under her legs. As they got backstage, she dropped one of her arms, leaning out of his arms. He laughed as she smirked up at him. 

"Eh…" She said quietly. "I _can_ walk."

"But I like carryin' ya…"

"Marlena! Marlena!"

She heard her name, and moved up to where her arms were around Allen's neck, and her legs were around his waist, looking over his shoulder. He held her up, as she smiled, while Ashleigh ran up.

"Are you okay? I didn't hit you too hard did I?"

"I can't even walk, Ash. I'm injured." Marlena said, trying to be serious, as Ashleigh looked terrified.

"What?!"

"Babe…" Marlena shook her head, laughing quietly. "I'm KIDDING!" Ashleigh let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Jeeze… I hate hitting people with objects…"

"Just one of the perks of wrestling!"

A familiar voice said, as Ashleigh turned around, and saw Chris Irvine standing behind her, with the group of WWE superstars. They had been allowed backstage, as Marlena slipped down from Allen's grasp, but stayed with her arms around his neck, as he kept his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. He smiled down at her, as she looked up at him, smiling softly.

"…What?" She asked, as Allen just shook his head.

"Nothin'… it's just, cool -- I can do this without getting punched."

Allen felt a playful punch connect with his shoulder, as he looked behind him, to see Trish Stratagias smirking at him. The WWE stars exchanged hellos with Ashleigh as Trish looked up at Allen, who looked at her confused.

"You said without getting punched, there's your punch." Trish said with a sly smile, as Allen shook his head with a smirk.

"Real cute, Trish."

"Hey Marlena, check out who actually showed up." John Cena said with a grin, as Charlie walked up, smiling almost shyly.

"Hey…" He said, as Marlena stepped away from Allen momentarily, smiling at Charlie.

"Hey," She returned, as she walked over, holding out her arms. "How's my cute little Oklahoma boy?" she asked, as Charlie reached out, hugging her.

"I'm good…" He said, as she hugged him tightly. "You?"

"Great." She said, as Allen watched, tilting his head a bit. He didn't seem mad, or jealous - why would he? He had her. "Did you enjoy the show?"

"Yeah, I did." Charlie said, as Amy Dumas made a quick comment.

"Can I just say, when you cracked Dallas in the teeth -- that was awesome. That was just, pure chick power right there. I respect that."

Marlena laughed softly as she stepped back from her hug with Charlie, smiling at Amy. She moved back to where she was standing with Allen, and he put his arms around her again. She leaned against him, and Marlena mocked a cough.

"Excuse me, guys and gals. I'd like to reintroduce you to someone." that got everybody's attention, as she first smiled at Allen, and then looked back at the group of people before. "Everybody… I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Allen. Allen, this is Chris, Jason, John, Randy, Trish, Stacy, Amy, Shelton, Charlie, and Matt."

"So you ARE dating?" Ashleigh asked, her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree. Like a child who's parents had gotten back together, almost. Allen smiled, as he looked at Marlena.

"I guess if the lady says so it's true…"

Allen leaned closer to Marlena, as she looked up at him, smirking softly. He brushed her blonde hair back over her shoulder, as he leaned down, kissing her softly. Ashleigh bit her lower lip, giggling quietly to herself as she clapped her hands quietly. Chris Sabin walked up, dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a white tee-shirt, raising an inquiring eyebrow as he pulled a white and blue beanie cap onto his head.

"Pssst… what's with the group session?" He whispered to Chris Irvine, as Irvine just smirked.

"Seems like your boy took some pointers, kid." Irvine told Sabin, as he saw Allen and Marlena kissing. Sabin smirked to himself.

"Well isn't this just peachy with a side of keen. At least he stopped being a pussy…"

"What do you guys say we all go out and celebrate?" Charlie said, as that caused Marlena and Allen to separate. She looked confused, as Charlie smiled. "To celebrate good friends, new love… and a damned good show."

Marlena smiled, nodding her head a bit as she grabbed Allen's hand. The group walked off, as Sabin put his arm around Ashleigh's shoulder, as they all walked out to the parking lot, to take to their respective cars to hit a local club in celebration. Good friends, new love, and a damned good show.

* * *

**A/N:** No update since September? Son of a bitchy! Here's an update! I wrote this in less than a day, so I hope it's alright. 


	13. Home Sweet Home

TITLE: Alluded Distress

****

AUTHOR NAME: Marlena R. Snape

****

CATEGORY: Drama

****

SUB CATEGORY: Romance

****

RATING: PG-13 for language and such.

****

CAST: Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild:-P Enjoy the story.

**Note:** In this chapter, you get to see a LOT of what Marlena's family life is like. The way they're not just your average family next door, and the religious standpoint. See just how BIG it is in her family. Since it's the first time she's been home and it's documented in the story, you get to see how life in Manitoba is for "Lena D."  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Thirteen: Home Sweet Home**

It was less than a week until the big "Vendetta Rising" pay-per-view, and to say the least, Marlena was a little nervous. This was the first BIG event that she'd be a part of. And a lot was expected of her, considering she was an up-and-comer in the Women's Division, and not to mention, the best face diva the company had at that moment. Considering the event was in Minneapolis at the Target Center, Marlena took the opportunity to go somewhere that she hadn't been in what seemed like, months.

Home.

It had in fact been months. Just about five months. She had never been away from home that long, and never had an opportunity to really get away from Winnipeg for so long before. The only time she was at home was in late March, the 20th, when Patricia gave birth to her niece Charity Amber Rose Dubois. How she missed seeing that little girl already. She'd finally get a chance to stay home and bond with her.

Marlena decided to give Ashleigh and Chris directions to her family's home in Winnipeg, Manitoba - and that's where TNA's Queen Diva went. She didn't tell her family of her ideas of stopping home while she was in the mid-west, in fact, she thought it would be a nice surprise. She knew her father wasn't in New York City anymore, as his position had been replaced, her sister Brooklyn was home going to college in Manitoba, and Patricia was home too, taking care of her baby Charity, which was only pushing a couple months old now.

Allen was going to be going out to Minnesota later in the week, so Marlena took the time to send him a message. She left a voice message on his cell phone, telling him to get ahold of Ashleigh and Chris if he wanted directions, and that she'd be in Manitoba until Friday before the event. She decided to drive from Minnesota to Winnipeg, which wasn't all that far. Maybe six or seven hours drive. She had driven farther for wrestling events before, so it was nothing. Or on the drives to her grandmother's in British Columbia. She loved the scenery, anyway. Nothing said beauty like the mid-west and Manitoba for her.

She drove down the long gravel road leading up to her family's house. There was no denying her family was 'well off' as people would say, but her father was no stranger in law systems in New York State. He had a six or seven digit sum career that he maintained for years. Her sister Patricia too was into law, but now more into taking care of her and her fiancée Bryan's baby girl. The house was almost too big. Even though when she lived in Winnipeg, she lived in a small one bedroom apartment, she had resources outside of her simple job. Her family.

Parking her black Mitsubishi Eclipse rental car, a New York Christian station called "The Wave" was playing from the satellite radio, "I Can Only Imagine" by Mercy Me. Marlena wasn't orthodox religious, but she was falling back into faith, Catholic. The Wave always relaxed her, and the words of encouragement, inspiration, and praise made her feel good no matter her mood. Her household, though, was strictly Catholic. She wasn't always so 'into it' but held a lot of Catholic beliefs true.

As she got out of the car and headed up the walkway to the front door, she walked in without knocking - naturally, she had no need. Hearing voices, Marlena followed the sound, and found herself heading toward the back veranda that looked over the vineyard and back yard of her family's estate. There was a barbeque going on by the looks of it, with Marlena's father operating the grill, her mother entertaining her grandmother from BC, her grandfather from Winnipeg, a couple aunts and uncles, cousins, Patricia, Brooklyn, Bryan, Charity, and Brooklyn's boyfriend Mackenzie. Letting the door shut loudly, as she stepped out onto the covered veranda, that caught the attention of a few of them. A gasp from her mother was the first thing she heard.

"Marlena!"

Marlena smiled softly, as the cluttering and clambering all but ceased, but soon surrounded her. She snatched Charity up from Patricia as she walked over, exchanging hugs, kisses, and smiles ALL around. It was perhaps one surprise her mother was excited about - that didn't include her daughter getting hurt during a wrestling match. She STILL hadn't let that go.

"How's everything?" Patricia asked, as Marlena smiled at her. Charity cooed quietly, as she clung to Marlena's shirt.

"Everything's incredible." Marlena replied, "I've missed being home though. I like living in Nashville, but this is home."

"Have you seen Chris?" Brooklyn inquired, as Marlena nodded her head.

"A few times, yeah. I went to Manhattan before I came up here for when Charity was born to see Ash and Jessica too." Marlena told Brooklyn, "You wouldn't believe how cute Ash is. And he's getting big."

"Does he look like Chris?"

"Yeah…" Marlena smiled, "He really does. The only thing that worries me is Jess and Chris are fighting like cats and dogs over the _most_ stupid of things…"

Conversation later shifted to how Marlena was doing away from wrestling, and away from all of the Chris details Brooklyn was dying to know. Marlena's father inquired whether she had a boyfriend or not, and trying to deny it was not the smartest thing. She just laughed a little, as she took a drink from the cup of tea in front of her. It was later that evening in the Dubois home, and the backyard party had broken up, except for Brooklyn, her boyfriend, Patricia, her fiancée, Charity, the parents, and Marlena.

"Yes, daddy." Marlena finally said, "I do. I've had two since I left."

"Hussy!" Brooklyn exclaimed playfully, causing some laughter. "I mean, two ain't bad, right?"

"No." Marlena said with a smile. But her mother interjected.

"If your grandmother would have heard you say that, Brooklyn…"

"I know."

"Don't worry, mom." Marlena said, "It's not like she called me something else."

"I could have had more but I've digressed from that track! Thank you."

"I heard you dated a WWE guy." her mother once again said, as Marlena shrugged.

"Yeah, it wasn't a long thing though, only a few weeks." Marlena didn't think too much of it, really, but Charlie was a big deal to her. Even now. "Charlie Haas. He's a cutie, but our schedules were just too different to work out."

"Ooh, Charlie…" Brooklyn giggled a little, "He IS hot. Did you guys…?"

"No. And you shouldn't even be thinking like that. Remember, we're a nice wholesome household with _Catholic morals_!" Marlena smirked quietly "Right, Trish?" Patricia nodded her head a little, laughing quietly. Bryan just smirked.

"Ooh, **_that_** was a religious thing. At least I'm getting married. A child out of wedlock? Big thing, okay? I get it, that was totally directed at me. Carry on."

"She couldn't resist me." Bryan said, "So I grant you permission to blame me."

"You're blamed." Marlena said with a grin.

"Ditto." Brooklyn chimed in.

"Who's this you're dating now?" her father asked. He was always one to ask something like that, and want to know right then and there.

"His name is Allen Jones. You might know him best a-"

"A.J Styles!" Mackenzie inquired, his eyes the size of Canadian dollars. "No way!"

"You've _heard_ of A.J?" Marlena shook her head a little, "How could you not…actually. Never mind…"

"He's a **very** good competitor." Bryan said, "I've seen him compete when I lived in Georgia."

"When do we get to meet him?" Protective father. Marlena laughed softly.

"Daddy, relax. Don't get all freaked on me now, okay? With any luck, he'll be coming up here with my friends Ashleigh and Chris. They're both competitors in the fed too. You know, Princess Ashleigh and Chris Sabin?"

"Those horribly spoiled ones?" her mother inquired, wrinkling her nose a little. "You're friends with them?"

"Of course I am!" Marlena smiled, "They're good, respectable people outside of the ring. I promise. Ashleigh comes from a good family, a nice household, and Chris does as well. Ashleigh is from Minnesota. **_Well_**, she was born in Oklahoma, raised in Minnesota, and moved back to Oklahoma before bunking with me in Nashville. Chris is from Detroit. Allen is from Georgia. They're all a bunch of nice people. They're not like their on screen character, their persona."

Her family, was the epitome of protective of her. It was probably in the fact her mother and father both grew up in very religious, close knit house holds respectively, and there was never a secret in the mix. Her mother was delighted to hear of how was starting to get back into her religion, and was automatically elected to go to Church the next evening with her family. Maybe she inserted her foot into her mouth! Why did the Catholic church insist on mass in the middle of the week?

Early the next morning, Marlena was woken up by her cell phone ringing. She was sleeping in her room at her family's house, comfortable, content, relaxed. She grabbed her phone off the nightstand, the ringtone was something from 'Invader Zim' called the 'doom doom song'. She stumbled with her phone slightly as she opened it, and put it to her ear, resting her head back on the pillow.

"This better be good."

"I'd _hope_ hearin' from me is a good thing."

There was a familiar laugh, and Marlena slowly smiled. Allen. She turned over, covering her eyes with her arm as she let out a quiet groan, stretching out a little. Allen was up, and out - unbeknownst to her, IN Manitoba. He had driven there from Ashleigh's in Minnesota, after making his own reservations and arrangements. Like Marlena surprised her family, he was out to surprise her.

"Whatcha doin', baby?"

"Sleeping…" Marlena said, laughing softly. "Or I _was_. It's only 0800 hours..."

"Eight A.M?" he glanced at his watch, that said ten after nine, and realized, the time difference. He shook his head. "Sorry babe, I didn't realize the time."

"Hey, it's okay." She said, "I'm not mad. I'm happy to hear your voice. If it was anyone else, I'd probably forsake my morals and the law to kill them…"

"Comfortin'." he chuckled softly, "I got your voice mail tellin' me to get ahold of Ash and Chris on where you are. I wanted to head on up sometime, but I can't get a straight answer from them…"

"Really?" She sounded a little shocked, but sighed. "Typical. Chris doesn't know his way around, and Ashleigh isn't familiar with Manitoba..."

She ripped off directions once you get into Manitoba to Winnipeg, and then straight to her family's estate. She didn't think he'd show up there now, or within the next hour. Hell, she wasn't expecting him for a couple days!

"That help? You got that all written down?"

"Yep. All stored away." _In the on star computer…_ Allen thought to himself, smirking wickedly. "I at least know I'll have the right directions, and not end up somewhere else…"

"Like Chris Irvine's family's house?" she asked, laughing softly. "They don't live far from us, so it would have been wickedly possible for you to end up at Chris's family's place."

They talked for a few more minutes, before then hanging up. Marlena decided to finally get up out of bed, and got dressed for the day. Considering it was almost May, the temperature was mild and nice for nearing 0900 hours. When she got up, her sister Patricia was on the back veranda, feeding Charity breakfast. Marlena's parents were out playing tennis, and Brooklyn was in the study, going over fashion designs for her final exam at the Manitoba Art Institute, her school.

She sat down with Patricia at the table and poured herself a cup of coffee. Fixing it to her taste, she smiled as she watched Patricia feeding the baby. Marlena had always wondered what it would be like to have a baby, but because of the religion and her belief in a Catholic's desire to wait for the act of making love until being in love, she never had the opportunity to be with someone to have a baby. Patricia was with her fiancée Bryan, and they were getting married that summer. At least there was further intuition to commit now, with Charity being there.

"How's the baby?" Marlena asked, as Patricia smiled, nodding her head.

"She's good."

"You know, seeing her, it makes me want to ask you questions…" Marlena laughed softly, taking a drink from her cup. "What's it like to be a mother?"

"Wow," Patricia seemed a little taken aback by her younger sister's question. "Well, I for one feel overwhelming pride being a mother. I know I should have waited to be married, but it doesn't make me love her any less."

"I never got to ask what mom and dad thought."

"Mom, while she too thinks I should have waited - she's proud of having Charity around. Dad loves her to death. You know how mom and dad are though. Mom's first boyfriend was dad. Mom's first everything was dad. I made some mistakes, you know." Patricia said, "But you see, without the mistakes I'd never have met Bryan, and I wouldn't have Charity."

"Yeah." Marlena nodded her head a little, "I kind of want to be a mother." She quickly added, "_Someday_. I couldn't handle it now though, with wrestling and all. I'm always physically interactive with another person, so there would be a chance of getting hurt, hurting a baby, all of that."

"You have a good head on your shoulders, kid." Patricia said, as she patted Charity's back, to get the baby to burp. "You see, I know I messed up when I was growing up, but knowing what I know now, I couldn't and wouldn't change it. I have a beautiful little girl, a good man who wants to marry me, and plans to live life the way I was intended to."

"What does Father Marcus think of Charity?"

"Father Marcus…" Patricia smiled as she said his name, chuckling softly. "He said, Charity is a gift from god granted to two people who obviously love each other. He's performing our marriage ceremony, too. He said, it's god's will that Charity was to be born to us, now, so we'd have the strength and courage to commit to one another in front of our family, our peers, our savior… you know. His usual carry on..."

"Yeah," Marlena smiled. "Yeah I get that."

Father Marcus Camby was the family's close personal friend, and religious adviser for years. Even before Patricia was born. He christened Patricia, Marlena, and Brooklyn to the family's church, held their first communions, conformations, every religious landmark they went through. Including, the upcoming marriage of Patricia and Bryan. It was something Marlena was going to have to break away from TNA for, because of what Patricia proceeded to ask her.

"When Bryan and I get married, do you want to be the matron of honor?"

"…What?"

"Will you, be the matron of honor, at Bryan's and my wedding?" Patricia repeated, emphasizing, before laughing. "Why the shock, kid? I'm surprised you didn't ask what took me so long to ask!"

"I just, I figured you'd have had mom for that or something…" Marlena said, before nodding her head. "I'd love to. I'm flattered."

"I can't imagine having someone else do it, brat."

"I'll definitely do it." Marlena said, as she smiled at Patricia. "I'm a little shocked, yes, but I'm really happy you asked me…"

It was about an hour past since when Allen had called her, and woken her from her sleep that Marlena was told by the doorman, Herald, that someone was there to see her. She was figuring, maybe Chris was visiting his family and heard she was there? Maybe Chris and Ashleigh? She didn't think it was Allen, after all - he wasn't anywhere near Manitoba. He was in Georgia, right?

**W R O N G.  
**  
Marlena walked out to the front door, and as she opened it, she screeched with surprise. Allen just smiled at her, holding out his arms. She jumped into his arms, her own arms wrapped tightly around his neck and his arms were around her waist. He didn't expect _that_ kind of reaction, but hey! He wasn't arguing! It was something that he'd have only _dreamed_ of getting. Score.

"Miss me, did ya?" Allen asked, his Georgia twang a far cry from what she was already back used to being in Manitoba. She giggled softly.

"Of course I did…" She said, "I didn't expect to see you today… I thought you'd come up later this week, but not today…"

"I was already here in Manitoba when I called ya…" he said, "I drove up here from Minnesota, after arrangin' everythin' for the show. Reservations and such." he smirked a bit, "Thought it would be a good surprise an' all."

"It is! It really is…" she smiled and looked up at him, running her hand down his face lightly. "I didn't realize how _much_ I missed you until you called… I mean, being home is great, but I guess I really missed seeing you all the time. Lame, huh?"

"I don't think so." Allen said, "Makes me feel good."

"Really?"

"Yeah." He smiled, and kissed her nose gently. "So we gonna stay out here all day?"

"No… I bet you're _cold_…" She smirked, "It's beautiful out…"

"Just because I'm from the south doesn't mean I'm a wimp in cooler weather, darlin'."

"You never know…" She flashed an almost wicked smile at him, as she took his hand into hers. "Come on, you - you have to meet the family."

It was noon when the Dubois family reunited for lunch on the veranda. Marlena was slow to come out to it because she was showing Allen around, but when she finally made it out there, Brooklyn, Patricia, their parents, Charity, Bryan, and Mackenzie were all sitting around the large table eating salad and chicken breast from the grill. Typical family lunch, really. Marlena walked out hand-in-hand with Allen, and Mackenzie's face dropped, shocked to see "THE A.J Styles!" in the same house he _always_ was at. Marlena smiled a little.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet someone." she said, as she gestured toward Allen with her freehand. "This is my boyfriend Allen, Allen… this is my mother, my father, sisters Brooklyn and Trish, Trish's fiancée Bryan, their daughter Charity, and Brooklyn's boyfriend Mackenzie."

Everyone made their introductions as far as 'nice to meet you' went, and Marlena and Allen finally sat down. While lunch was great -- it always _was_ at home; it was the after lunch that was so special. Allen and Marlena left her family's house, and went for a long walk. They just talked, as they held hands, walking down the path through the vineyards behind the estate. Allen looked around as Marlena wrapped her arms around his arm, resting her head on his shoulder. For some reason, she felt loved with Allen. She felt, more than just that. Respected, cared for, cherished. She adored that.

Allen wasn't minding the attention. He made it no secret how he felt about her, and wasn't going to start now. Well, it was a change from how Allen HAD acted, before Chris Irvine and Chris Sabin got a hold of him… oh how words can change a man! He found himself feeling stronger about her every time they say each other, and every time that he wasn't right with her, he felt himself missing her. That was what love was, he imagined… that 'need to be with' feeling, that helpless feeling when you weren't with that person… love…

She luckily felt the same way…

"I missed you." Allen said quietly, as she turned her attention to look up at him. She smiled, that same smile that always left Allen feeling breathless.

"I missed you more…"

"I'd say prove it, but I'm a gentleman." Allen flashed her a grin as they stopped walking. They stood in the vineyards, and Marlena wrapped her arms around Allen's neck.

"I will prove it, then." She said quietly, almost in a whisper.

She leaned up, lightly grazing her lips against Allen's. Allen let her do what she wanted to, without objection. The light grazing turned into a full kiss, as she held her arms tightly around him, her lips testing his. Allen was extremely respectful when it came to Marlena, but little did he know how much he was changing her opinions about herself everyday. She could only picture being with him, and while it scared her, it enticed her. It made her think that everything was going to be just fine with them. Being with Allen made her believe in love.

That night, Allen was going to head back to Minnesota, but Marlena wouldn't let him leave. In fact, she bribed him. Typical girl, right? When you don't want your man to go, you break out an offer he can't refuse! Unfortunately for Allen, Marlena was good at what she did in that field. With an almost evil smile, she held both of his hands as he stood by his car. He was honestly going to go!

"Do you have to…?" She puffed up her bottom lip, "I mean…"

"Don't give me that look, girl…" Allen sighed a little as he tried diverting his eyes. Goodyear tires were interesting at that point in time. "This is your family's place…"

"So? It's my home, too. And what's my home is your home… please?" She pulled her hand up, placing it on the side of his face. Turning his face to look at her, she had a sad look in her eyes. "You can sleep in my bed…"

"Marlena…"

"We can sleep in late and cuddle…"

"Damn it…"

"I love you… if you love me you'll stay…"

"Ah hell…" Allen sighed, closing his eyes as he leaned against his car. For a brief moment, Marlena smiled to herself, but quickly dropped the smile.

"Well… if you want to go I can't make you stay…"

"You've already made me stay, girl…"

"Really!" She grinned to herself and giggled. "Good! Come on, let's go inside, then."

"You're an evil little jezebel, Miss Dubois…" He started, shaking his head as he started up the walkway with her. "My momma warned me about girls like you…"

"But you obviously love me, so I think your momma would approve…"

"Shush, evil lady." Allen said as Marlena couldn't help but smile to herself.

"If you want me to, I'll shut up and sleep in the den…"

"If you're sleepin' anywhere, it's gunna be with me." Allen said, as he put his arms around her from behind, walking into the house with her.

Deep down, Marlena knew what she had with Allen. It wasn't just a fling, it wasn't just a 'thing', it was what she defined as love. She knew in her heart once she had the time to be around him, think about it, find out for herself… it was the knock you for a loop, love. The, forever flying feeling, love. The kind of emotion you couldn't fake, even if you were an actress the caliber of Nicole Kidman… an actor the caliber of Robert De Niro… it was for real.  
She was comfortable in their love now, no longer was there any uncertain feelings.

Allen stayed with her for the three days remaining until they BOTH had to get to Minnesota for the pay-per-view. Marlena was packing up her things when her sister Brooklyn walked into the bedroom, something in her hand. It was a bag. Allen was in the shower so it gave the sisters a few minutes to talk amongst themselves. They sat down on the bed, and Brooklyn handed Marlena the bag.

"Here, it's something I made for you."

"Really? Why did you go through the trouble?" She asked, as she slowly opened the bag. Inside the bag, was a top. An original design of Brooklyn's. With it was a pair of jeans with Brooklyn's "Lena D" logo she created in gemstones and rhinestones. Marlena looked at it, with a confused look. "Brook…. this is incredible…"

"It's nothin'." Brooklyn said, "I mean, It didn't take me that long. It's actually my final project. I needed to make something and get my product out there. I know you're in the spotlight a lot, so I made this specifically for you. It's more than just for the project, it's because I want you to be as proud of me as I am of you…"

"Oh, honey…" Marlena smiled softly as she wrapped her arms around Brooklyn's neck, hugging her tightly. "I've been proud of you since the day you were born… but I am very proud of you for all you've accomplished. You're on the way, Brooklyn… you're going to make it in this business."

"Thanks…" She slowly stood up. "I'll let you get ready… did Allen already leave?"

"No, not yet. We're leaving together." Marlena said as she stood with Brooklyn. "Why do you ask, hon?"

"I just wanted to say thanks to him."

"For?"

"…For making my sister happy." Brooklyn smiled a little, as she left the bedroom.

Marlena stood there dumbfounded for a moment, not even hearing the bedroom door as Allen walked back in, just wrapped in a towel at that moment. He didn't realize Marlena was still in there, but he didn't care. He just didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Allen thought he was home free as she wasn't paying attention, but as he opened his suitcase, she turned around. He covered up immediately, but Marlena just smirked at him.

"Don't worry," She said, "I didn't see anything." Allen chuckled in spite of himself, as he shook his head.

"Not worried, girl." Allen said, "I mean, I've had worse people seein' what I have to offer. You're different than them, baby."

"I'd hope so…" She tried to shield a smirk. She walked over to him and placed her arms around her neck, pressing her body against his. Allen seemed a little shocked by her actions. "You see… I'd hope you'd think that, otherwise, this is pointless." She smiled as she leaned in, kissing him softly. He wrapped one arm around her, as one still held his towel closed, and kissed her back.

"You ain't playin' fair, girl." Allen said quietly as he kissed her again, and she refused to giggle. She just cocked an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" She said, "How do you want me to play? Wait until you're fully dressed and peck your cheek? That's not cool." She grinned as she nipped at his bottom lip, "I don't like playing nice. It's boring…"

Truth be told she had played nice up until that point. With guys, anyway. As far as they were concerned. But there was something about Allen that made her want to break the rules, something that made her want to go a step further. She would talk to him after the pay-per-view about where their relationship was going, and if she was secure, she was going to secure their relationship. She honestly felt love for him, so she figured it wouldn't kill her…  
She'd probably be KILLED though, if her mother found out.  
Despite her age, her mother was still over protective over things of that nature.

After Brooklyn had her chat with Allen, and thanked him for making Marlena happy… Allen was a little taken aback. He didn't expect anything of the trip to Manitoba, but a lot had happened. Marlena's father accepted Allen as his little girl's boyfriend, Deirdre accepted Allen as a great man as well as her daughter's future, Patricia liked him, Brooklyn was just extremely receptive to him, and was comfortable with him being around. They all wanted Allen to come back with Marlena, or to be around when they went back to Tennessee for a visit. He vowed he would be.

"You ready?" Marlena asked quietly, as she put her bag into the back of Allen's car. He nodded a little, as he turned toward her.

"Yeah, I'm ready. Should be askin' you that though, darlin'." He smiled, as he put his arm around her shoulder. "You all right?"

"Of course." She said, smiling through her uneasy feeling. She felt awkward for feeling what she was feeling toward him, and he had no idea. She wanted to spit it out right there, but didn't want the entire drive back to Minnesota to be a silent one. "I'm peachy, babe. Let's just get on out of here before I get all emotional. I hate leaving this place."

"I understand why." Allen said as he opened her door for her. "Dontcha worry, B, I'll keep your mind off leavin' home again. I didn't really know you when you first did, but I do now… so I understand what you're feelin'."

"Do you?"

In the car, Marlena turned her attention toward Allen, her face fallen with sadness. He lifted her chin with his index finger and made her look at him. Leaning forward, Allen kissed her lips lightly, and nodded his head. Maybe he did get it. Maybe he did understand.

"O'Course I do, B. Just wait until we get to Ashleigh's though, I'm sure she can make ya feel even better than me. I'm just some guy." He flashed a cheeky grin, and Marlena smiled.

"You make me feel incredible all the time… I don't think Ash can beat you, Allen…"

"Aww, there ya go with the flatterin', girl." Allen smiled at her, as he kissed the side of her mouth gently. "Let's get a move on, or else Ashleigh'll think we got lost on the Canadian Turnpike or somethin'."

"The _what_?" Marlena laughed a little, "Honey, this isn't New Jersey…"

----------------

A/N: It's been a long time since I've had a new chapter of this story… I really need to get more into it again! The next chapter will be the huge pay-per-view, so stay tuned! R&R and I'll get on with this again. -M.S


	14. The Big Night

**TITLE: **Alluded Distress

**AUTHOR NAME: **Marlena R. Snape

**CATEGORY: **Drama

**SUB CATEGORY: **Romance

**RATING: **PG-13 for language and such.

**CAST: **Marlena Dubois, Ashleigh Morgan, Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, as well as mentions and appearance of others throughout. ( **Tons** of cameos! )

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own anything, y'heard? I only own Marlena Dubois, as minus the last name and picture base? She IS me. Ashleigh is credited to one of my best friends, Candace. Brooklyn Dubois ( the few parts she's in I should say ) is credited to my friend Angel, while Marlena's parents, and her sister Patricia are my real family. Chris Sabin, A.J Styles, and the rest of the NWA:TNA superstars in this story, are to my best rendition of their real selves, but I don't know them, or own them. ( However a girl CAN wish! ) Chris Irvine ( 'Jericho' in the WWE scene ) is not mine either…oh how I wish. He makes a few appearances as well, as do a few other WWE superstars. I own jack shite, okay? So don't sue me for letting my imagination run wild:-P Enjoy the story.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: **This chapter will stimulate the mind of you adults out there. Some rather intriguing stuff happens between our favorite couple. Little miss Catholic. Yeah f'n right! Didn't I say she was just like me? Heh. This is meant for those who are mature enough to deal with sexual situations. It's not vivid but it's _there_. This is your warning.

--

**Chapter Fourteen: The Big Night **

Arriving at Ashleigh's place in St. Paul, Minnesota wasn't the big deal. Marlena and Allen were all ready to get some sleep before the event that night. They were both running on very little since on Marlena's part it was because she was nervous about the pay-per-view. On Allen's behalf, was because they were sleeping in the same bed and he didn't want to be a pig in bed. Basically, when he slept in the same bed with someone, his arms and hands roamed. He thought that was rude.  
He just NEEDED to stop being such a good little southern boy.  
Maybe Marlena would stop being such a good little Catholic girl.

"Did Ash say to just come in? Is she here?"

"Yeah, she's here." Marlena answered Allen's question, as she flung her bag over her shoulder. "I don't think Chris was with her though, it was well -- quiet -- when I called."

"If Chris is here, then he was sleeping. That little prick is never quiet."

"No kidding." Marlena laughed a little, "Come on. This is the number."

Walking into the apartment, there went Marlena's bag. Her hands immediately covered her eyes as Allen's eyes opened wide and his mouth gaped open. On the couch in plain view, Ashleigh and Chris were in the midst of a rather heated moment. No, they weren't sleeping together, but the heavy petting and kissing was enough to have Marlena 'warped and scarred for life'.

"THIS is why Ash has her own room at our place." Marlena said to Allen, as Ashleigh, the initially innocent one, laughed a little and shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm just rewarded Chris for being good, is all." Ashleigh said. "We've gone the entire time of being with my parents being perfect! No touching AT ALL! Do you know how hard that is when you date someone like Chris Sabin? He's beautiful!"

"I know, thank you." Chris said with a grin, as Marlena peered through her fingers.

"Where?"

"HEY!" Chris said with a mocking gasp. "Come on, Le, I'm all right… aren't I?" He pouted his lip. "Even if it's a LITTLE hot?" 

"Eh." Marlena waved her hand off. "I'm dating _A.J Styles_. That's plenty for me."

"You're only saying that because he's here." Chris stated matter-of-factly. "If he wasn't, you'd be all over me like cheese on a triscuit. You know it."

"Yeah, and hell froze over thirty seconds ago." Marlena laughed to herself, "Spare me."

"Wow, you are brutal after a while of not seeing you." Chris crossed his arms, trying to hide a smile. "You're a cold hearted bitch, lady."

"Thanks." Marlena smiled satisfied, as she sat down on the chair nearest the door. "So, besides barking up each other's tree, what have you been up to?"

"Barking up her parents' tree?" Chris offered, before shrugging. "Audrey and Vince, great people, but her dad? I've seen cactus plants nicer…"

"He has an attitude. Thinks I'm a baby." Ashleigh shrugged, "Whatever though. My mom and my brothers like Chris. Think he's the coolest!"

"They obviously didn't spend much time with him, did they?" Allen offered with a cheeky grin, as Chris looked astounded.

"What the fuck, man? Did I suddenly _miss_ the memo that it was harass Chris day?"

"It's not the only thing that's ever gone over your head." Marlena said with a smirk as she looked at Allen. Initially, Allen held up his hand, and Marlena gave him a high five as they both laughed. "Score."

"We work well together, darlin'."

"No WONDER you are a couple. You're both evil."

"We know." Marlena and Allen said together, before both laughing again. They needed to stop reading each other's mind…

--

Allen and Marlena laid down for a couple hours at Ashleigh's. Marlena fell asleep in Allen's arms, and he wasn't so worried now about his arms being around her or his hands traveling anywhere. She was openly more comfortable with him and had talked to him about him being too respectful. She said sometimes she just wanted a boy who was willing to take a risk on her! And Allen, was definitely willing to take many - many - many risks on her.

The nap at Ashleigh's was pretty short lived. Marlena woke up first, and momentarily just laid there. She didn't feel like she had slept at all, but that was because she was nervous as hell. Her stomach was doing flips, that was probably from her not having an appetite to eat anything now. It was too close to show time, and she didn't want to end up hurling on the staging. She went to get up to get dressed to leave for the arena, when she felt a hand against her lower back, holding her.  
She glanced back, to see Allen's groggy gaze looking back at her.

"Babe? You a'right?"

"Yeah." Marlena fibbed, smiling a little as she sat back. "I'm okay."

"I normally believe ya, darlin'." Allen said, as he sat up, putting his arms around her. "I know, though, you never sleep… an hour… and get up ready to roar. What's buggin' ya?"

"Nerves." 

"Nerves…" Allen restated, as Marlena nodded her head. For some reason, Allen still wasn't buying it. "What's the matter, babe? You've been doin' this for a while. You're not tellin' me a little pay-per-view has ya worried…"

"It is more than the pay-per-view… but that's my main concern right now."

"Wanna talk so it's _only_ the event botherin' ya?"

"Not really…" Marlena said quietly, as she turned toward him. "I'm okay, Allen. I swear. I won't lose focus tonight, and once you get the X-Title, and I get the Women's? It'll all be swell. We'll be a golden couple, you see."

"Marlena…" Allen stood up slowly and took her hands. "We're in this together, girl. You're my woman. I need to be lookin' after ya. I promised your daddy I would."

"I know you did…"

"So tell ol' A.J what's buggin' your beautiful head." He kissed just above her brow as he hugged her close to him. She sighed a little. "I promise I'll do what I can to make ya better."

"It's much more complicated than that, Allen." Marlena said, "Just trust me. I'm okay. I'll be okay. I just need to focus on tonight and then I can deal with what's bothering me otherwise."

"Is it me?"

"What? NO." Marlena said in an instant. "Why would you _even_ think that?"

"Because you can't tell me, darlin'." Allen said, but Marlena shook her head. He stroked her hair, "If it is, just say the word."

"It's not. I have **no** problem with you what-so-ever. I care a lot about you."

"A'right. I'll let it slide. But if something does bug ya…"

"I'll tell you."

"That's my girl." Allen said with a half smile, "I need to take a shower. I'll be out in a few."

"Okay." She smiled back, and sat down at the edge of the bed.

--

Hearing the water running she wanted to just, tell him. But she felt stupid. She wanted more than what she was giving out of this relationship. She felt so close to Allen, so close to A.J for Christ's sake. She wanted to be his on and off screen. She was tired of acting as if the world revolved around morality. She felt so much love in her heart, why couldn't she openly express it? She wasn't waiting until after the show. She was going to do what she had to do **_now_**. Mainly, it was before she lost her nerve…

She still heard the water running when she opened the door. He was still in the shower so she was still in the clear. She took a deep breath before she stripped from her clothes that she had just put on, and opened the curtain. At first Allen covered himself up, but when he seen who was standing there, he just looked ASTOUNDED.

"Marle…" He swallowed hard as he tried to keep his attention squarely on her face. He was only human, and male, after all!

"You don't have to say anything." She said quietly, "I'm as shocked as you are."

She stepped into the shower, allowing the hot sprays to cover her. She took a deep breath as she wrapped her arms around Allen's neck, and she had a look of absolute seriousness on her face. Do you think Allen was just a _bit_ nervous? Understatement of the year! He tried to think of other things, that would keep his mind off of his girlfriend's body pressing against himself.  
_Puppies…  
Christmas!  
The Ying Yang Twins?  
Sneakers… SHIT!  
_With little warning, she leaned up and pressed her lips against his. _Oh damn, oh damn…_ Allen's thoughts were rapid! Instinctually, his arms wrapped around her and pulled her close to him, returning her kiss without hesitation.

"Allen…" She said softly, and he looked down at her.

"What's on your mind, sugar?"

"I want to make everything with us, legit…"

"…Are you sure?" He swallowed hard. Why was this so difficult! He could have had her RIGHT THERE, but he was turning into someone who respected her. He didn't want to do ANYTHING unless she was one hundred and fifty percent SURE she wouldn't regret it. He, well… he honestly loved her. "I mean… I know you said you wanted to wait until you were married, darlin'. We're not married are we?"

"I don't care…" She said, "I'm tired of acting like I don't have desires. Like I don't have feelings. I want _you_. I only want _you._ Do you feel the same about me?"

"You can't even imagine…" Allen said gently as he pushed her wet hair back. "I can't think of being with anyone else but you…"

"Then I want to do this…"

Allen turned off the shower. He picked her up into his arms and as he did, pressed his lips to hers. He walked her into the bedroom and placed her down gently on the bed. From that moment on, it wasn't their typical loving. It was something she had never experienced up until that point. Something she wondered why it took her so long TO experience. As her fingers traced through his hair and her body was loving his, she quietly whispered his name.  
That made Allen crazy…  
To know he was bringing her an experience she had not had up until that point… to have been the only man to love this woman in the fashion they were loving, was incredible to him. As he cradled her body to his, ravished her lips with his, and moved with her -- so many things raced through Allen's mind. His brain was over active, and the rest of him wasn't far behind.

She whispered sweet nothings in his ear, causing Allen's entire figure to shiver. He couldn't believe how receptive she was to him. Especially when he felt her shiver beneath him. They hadn't even heard the knocking on the door, and neither of them cared. At that moment, it was their time. 

--

Ashleigh tapped her foot on the marble flooring beneath her feet outside of the guest room of her apartment. She glanced at her watch, shaking her head. Where WERE they! They couldn't have left already! She thought to herself as she slowly walked back into the kitchen, dressed in blue jeans and a "Do NOT Question Me!" baby blue tank top. She sat down at the bar, glancing over at Chris, who was making himself an ice cream sundae.

"Did you see Allen and Marlena leave?" She asked, as Chris shoved another maraschino cherry into his mouth.

"Nope. Can't say I did. MAN these things are good." He grinned at Ashleigh, "Want one?"

"Nah…" She smiled, "I'll pass. I'd need to work out for a MONTH just to get rid of that thing from my body. Ew…" She squinted her nose as he unleashed a mound of whipped cream into his mouth from the Redi-Whip container. "Do you EVER use a spoon?"

"Nope. Can I have a kiss now?" He grinned, and through his teeth, he showed the whipped cream to Ashleigh. She laughed.

"NO. Gross!" She shook her head. "Do you _ever_ think of anything but food, by the way?"

"Oh yeah. When I watch RAW, I think of Lita. When I watch you, I think of the bedroom and how sweet you are and how lucky I am to have you as a girlfriend?" He batted his lashes in a 'suck up' fashion, knowing the "Lita" thing was the wrong answer. "I love you, Miss Morgan?"

"_Good answer_…" Ashleigh smiled. "I'm going to grab my bag. You eat."

"Never had any other plan, sweetum."

As Ashleigh made her way to the back of her apartment, the door of the guest room opened, and Allen slipped out - hoping he'd go unnoticed. But when he seen Ashleigh, he tried to get back into the room. She looked skeptical.

"Hold it right there, mister."

Allen stopped dead in his tracks. Cursing quietly to himself, Ashleigh walked up to him. She eyed him, and with a confused look, she smelled around him. That was Marlena's perfume. She was sure of it! Unless Allen wore 'White Diamonds' by Elizabeth Taylor from time to time…  
NO. It HAD to be hers. And why was Allen ONLY in jeans and smelling like her best friend and room mate? Curious…

"Where's Marlena?"

"In the shower." Allen answered shortly. "Why you smellin' me? Do I _need_ a shower?"

"No. You smell good actually. White Diamonds is definitely your fragrance…"

Again, Allen cursed to himself. He tried to smell himself, but only looked like a doofus doing so. Ashleigh smiled to herself. This scenario reminded her of something. When Marlena first caught Chris at their apartment in Nashville. After the fourth or fifth time he had snuck in and they had enjoyed each other's company to the greatest extent. She looked like the cat that had just caught the cannery… as she whistled to herself.

"You've been a _baaad_ boy, haven't ya, Allen?"

"I don't have to answer that." Allen said coolly. "Not because I have, but just because I have the right as an American to plead the fifth."

"Your girl doesn't." Ashleigh giggled, "She's not American."

"I'm sure the same pertains to Canadians…"

"Well maybe, but Marlena tells me everything." Ashleigh smiled. "What's the secret secrecy, AJ?"

"Nothin', Ash." He glanced at his watch momentarily, "I need to get to the gym though. Can you have Marlena meet me downstairs?"

"Sure thing."

Allen threw on his hooded sweatshirt, and grabbed his bag before he was out the door. Ashleigh looked skeptical, though. Something was definitely froggy in the pond. And it wasn't a splash from the top rope. About ten minutes passed when Marlena came out of the room wearing a pair of tight fitting blue jeans and a black Flyleaf band tank top. She had a pair of black shoes on as well, with her long blonde hair up and out of her face, with her bag over her shoulder and a black hoodie in her hand. And, Ashleigh noticed, she smelled like White Diamonds…

"Hey, Marlena?" Ashleigh said quietly, and Marlena just smiled a bit.

"Yeah, Ash?"

"Allen wanted me to tell you to meet him downstairs. He was in an awful hurry to get out of here."

"Yeah, we're running late on our workouts." Marlena shrugged, acting as casual as Ashleigh had ever seen her. "For some reason, there wasn't much hot water."

"Marlena… be serious. I'm a woman of the world." Ashleigh smiled a little, "You're running late for other reasons than plumbing problems, aren't you?"

"Sure." Marlena laughed a little, "If you say so, honey. I'll see you at the arena."

And Marlena walked out.  
Ashleigh couldn't believe it! She never seen a girl react that way when assumed she had just banged a HOT man like Allen! Especially someone, pure? Ashleigh crossed her arms and pouted softly, trying not to laugh. They couldn't have done anything. Allen was the only suspicious one, and men ALWAYS looked suspicious.  
She could prove that by the man walking toward her bedroom with Redi-Whip all over his mouth and a bottle of chocolate sauce in his right hand…

Chris Sabin…

--

Marlena made it down to Allen's car, and let out a sigh of relief. She tossed her bag in the open trunk, and walked around the car. She slinked into the passenger seat, and let out a heavy breath. She glanced over at Allen, whose head was against the steering wheel. But when she got into the car he looked up. They didn't say anything at first, but slowly, Marlena smiled and the two broke out laughing!

"Did you get questioned?" Allen asked as Marlena continued laughing.

"Kind of." She said, "She asked if I was late for more than plumbing problems. I gave the excuse the hot water ran out…"

"Oh that's genius…" Allen grinned at her and leaned over. Marlena leaned over as well and their lips met in the middle. "I knew I loved you for more than one reason. You're so smart."

"I let her think what she wanted. She looked pretty down I didn't give her all the horny details…"

"Go figure. Ash has to know everything about everyone. But that's kind of her appeal…" Allen laughed a little. "I love her to death, but I'm not sharin' all the details of mine and my girlfriend's love life. I definitely don't ask for details with her and Chris."

"We have a love life now. Go us." Marlena laughed a little as Allen smiled, "She's too open with them. Why ask?" Marlena laughed a little. "You know something?"

"What, Darlin'?"

"I thought I'd be regretful the first time…" Marlena smiled though. "I'm not. I got lucky to be with an amazing guy."

"Aw damn, girl…" Allen smiled. "Flattery…"

"Serious."

"Well, I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm in love with you." 

Allen suddenly paused. Did he just **_go there_**? He could say "I love you", but to say he was IN love with her? Dear Jesus, he thought… things were far more serious than he thought. They hadn't even been together all that long! Well… not _terribly _long. Marlena smiled though.

"Well, I'm in love with you, too."

"Cool. Cool."

They made it to the arena in short time. Ashleigh didn't live all that far from it. By the time Ashleigh and Chris arrived, though -- Marlena was already in the gym with Stephanie (Trinity) and Traci. She was changed into a red tank top and a pair of black track pants with her black track shoes. She was on the treadmill, with her headphones on, running to the music. Ashleigh walked into the gym, smiling as she bounced happily on the balls of her feet. She was STOKED. She was performing that night in front of her home crowd against her best friend! Marlena and her were going to knock the house DOWN.

"Marlena!" Ashleigh tried getting her attention, but whatever she was listening to, had Marlena's undivided attention. She didn't even notice she was sweating yet. Ashleigh positioned herself in front of the treadmill, smiling as she leaned against the handles. Marlena finally noticed her, and pulled one headphone from her ear. "There you are, sunshine!"

"Hey Ash," Marlena said, breathing slightly heavier than usual. "What's up? Just get here?"

"Yep. Chris is slow, what do you expect? What _are_ you listening to that's so intriguing?"

"Panic! At the Disco, of course." Marlena smiled. "The song that was just on was 'I Write Sins Not Tragedies'. Good stuff."

"Never heard of them…" Ashleigh shrugged a little. "Sounds cool, though. Want to go work in the ring? We've never really… you know, _fought_. Despite being in the same angle. No one-on-one stuff!"

"Sure, let me just finish this."

Ashleigh went to the ring, and sat in the middle. She was thinking now. A lot about tonight had her scared. It was about fifteen minutes before Marlena walked out from the back area, and headed to the ring that was set up in the middle of the Target Center. It was crazy that they'd have an event in SUCH a large arena. But TNA had one hell of a following. It wouldn't be the WWE, but it would be good regardless. Especially considering they were so close to Marlena's hometown, her family would be there. That, was the crowning point for her, anyway.

"Hey, glad you made it." Ashleigh smiled a little as Marlena slid into the ring.

"Yeah, if I would have stopped, I'd have lost my motivation to run. Sad, but true." She got up to her knees and smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Definitely."

While Ashleigh and Marlena had their go in the ring, Chris was backstage with the guys. As seemingly usual. A group of guys were sitting around a television, playing the PS2. What more did guys do? Chris had a yoo-hoo in his hand, and sat down next to Chris Harris on the bench, where he sat with James Storm, Sonny Siaki, and Luther Reigns. How Chris wasn't five hundred pounds with all he ate, it was amazing. Good times, Chris figured. It only got better when Allen walked in with Chris Irvine. Yeah, he showed up at this show! But it wasn't the typical happy Chris Irvine Sabin was used to seeing. He looked mad. But he was trying to hide it.

"Hey, Chris!" Luther said as Irvine did his best to just, smile.

"Hey, man. What's happening?"

"I play winner." Storm said to Harris, who was having one fierce brawl on Smackdown! Verses Raw with Sonny Siaki.

Allen and Irvine started toward the back of the locker room, looking as if it would do Irvine some good just to chat. Sabin stood up, and actually parted from his yoo-hoo long enough to see if everything was 'copasetic'. Irvine sat down heavily on one of the sofas in the back of the locker room, and Allen sat down near him on the arm chair. Sabin just looked confused. 

"Hey, Chris? You okay, man?"

"Hey, Sabin…" Irvine shrugged his shoulders, pushing his long blonde bangs out of his eyes. "I'm fine."

"Lyin'…" Allen drawled. "So lyin'…"

"What's the matter, bro? I'm honestly shocked to see you here." Sabin said, as he sat on the arm of Allen's chair. He expected to get the boot, but Allen didn't seem to care. Changes all around.

"I'm here because I got into it with my wife. Again." Irvine rested his head on the back of the sofa, and Sabin shook his head. "She thinks I have this, infatuation with Marlena. Just because I've been around her frequently. I used to! I really did…"

Allen's attention turned toward Irvine. He didn't realize that it was true. He never even noticed it. And he highly doubted his girlfriend noticed it, either. He was going to bite his tongue though. He wasn't the kind of man to stir up controversy that wasn't staring him in the face. _Used to_, that was positive. Meaning, NO MORE. Or at least that's what Allen thought of it. It had best be no more… or there'd be more coming out than the southern nice boy… there would be that southern temper.

"She thinks because I've been taking an interest in her professional career that I want to sleep with her. I don't anymore. It was just a crush…" Irvine went on to explain. "Don't tell her, please. She knew Jessica and I were fighting… because she came to Manhattan to see my son and visit the family. Heaven forbid she was being nice."

"Yeah, she's that kind of person…" Sabin said, "I know personally. I live with her. And you're preaching to the choir of Styles, because he's dating her."

"Lucky." Irvine said, "I mean, not like it's anything personal or anything. She's just been a great person to have around. I really do care for her, but nothing to worry about."

"Reassurin'." Allen said quietly. "I'm really serious about stayin' with her, so if I feel you're threatenin' that, I'm gunna kick your ass, brother." He did his best to smile, too, so it didn't look like he was _too serious_. He was though.

"Don't worry." Irvine said with a smile. "I'm cool."

But _was he_? For some reason, Allen had reason to doubt that. The guys, Irvine, Sabin and Allen, decided to go find the girls. They had seemed to attract a bit of an audience as they were grappling in the ring like long time pros. Ashleigh went for an arm bar, but Marlena reversed her into a deep arm drag take down, then slapped on an arm bar of her own.

"Give?"

"Give." Ashleigh verified, and they both got to their feet. "You're pretty good at this!"

"Well, I'd better be…" Marlena laughed as they high fived each other before hugging. It was a cute moment. "You're going to be a good opponent, babe."

"You too! Just don't beat me up too badly, okay?"

"Why would I do that?" She paused, pondering. "Oh yeah! Because Princess Ashleigh is a bitch!"

"Hey!" Chris objected vocally, "She's no such thing!" he cracked a smile as Marlena looked at him. "Well, not really…?"

"Nice cover, playboy." Marlena said, as she slipped out of the ring. "Christopher!"

"Marlena?" Irvine smiled, "Thought I'd surprise ya."

"Well I'm surprised!" She ran up, wrapping her arms around him. "How's everything?"

"Great." _Better now_, he thought to himself as he picked her up, hugging her as he spun her. "You act as if you haven't seen me in, well, weeks!" He laughed as he sat her down safely. "You look good in this ring, kid."

"Thanks. Think I'll ever be able to go big stage?" Marlena asked, and naturally that made Allen think. He never would go to the WWE, he had said it. Was she looking for that? What Chris said made it worse.

"Vince would hire you today if I told him to…"

"Can I steal her from ya a minute?" Allen inquired, as she had no objection. In fact, she was all too willing to go. She went right to Allen's arms and smiled at him. "There's my baby girl."

"Hey, honey. How did it all look?"

"You're a queen of the ring, gorgeous." He leaned in, kissing her with a smile. "I'm honored just to be near ya. Let alone touchin' ya."

"Ew." Ashleigh said, trying not to smile. "That's over the top."

"It's true though, Ash." Allen smiled, "I'm sure Sabin feels the same way about ya."

"Read me like a book, bro." Chris put his arm around Ashleigh's neck. "How about we all go to dinner before the show? My treat."

"That would be just like how we all really met…" Marlena smiled as she looked at Allen, who nodded his head. "You remember where?"

"How could I forget, darlin'? It's where I got my first real glimpse at the personality behind the beauty…"

"Oh you shut up…" Marlena smiled, "Let's go. Hey Chris, you in?"

"Nah…" Irvine said, "You kids go ahead. I need to meet up with Reso. Last I knew he was in the hotel room calling Denise."

"All right, well… see you later?"

"Definitely, kiddo. See you before the show."

And then, the foursome of Ashleigh, Chris Sabin, Allen and Marlena left. Irvine was left behind, watching as they walked off. His cell phone began going off, and as he saw the name on caller ID, a slow smile came to his face. "Cena, John". When he picked up the phone… his attitude had far so changed from when he watched Marlena walk off with her 'TNA buddies'.

"Speak to me."

"What up, daddy?" Cena said, "You rang?"

"Yeah. I did." Chris replied, "I need a favor. More over, I need to know how you feel about something."

"About what?"

"Marlena Dubois…"

"Ohhh man…" John laughed a little, as he cleared his throat. "That woman is a fox on wheels, man. You know that. I was so envious of Haas dude, but I don't do envy anymore. Why you askin'?"

"I need you to help me get her away from this second rate hell hole. She's better than this. And she's better than that loser she's dating…"

"A.J? He's kinda good, bro…"

"No. HE ISN'T." Chris took a shallow breath, and exhaled. "Let me explain it to you in terms your rap-a-matic brain can handle, Cena. I don't want her here, and I need someone to get her outside of this. A, man perhaps. A man she thinks of… as a friend…" Chris smiled to himself, "I'm too obvious. But you…"

"Oh no… shit no… you ain't draggin' me into this, dude."

"You can do it the easy way or the hard way. I know one guy that would help me, and that's Randy. Do you really want to see your best friend macking with your fantasy girlfriend?"

"…Don't fuckin' start, man."

"So are you in… or are you out…?"

"Give me time to think about it, okay?" John said, as he was fidgeting uncomfortably in the recliner at his house, unbeknownst to Chris. "I'll call you back before the end of the night…"

"Call me back before you tune into the pay-per-view… because I won't be happy if I have to wait that long…"

"All right. I'll call you back before the pay-per-view…"

And like that, Chris hung up on John.  
Something had Chris angry enough to want Marlena out of TNA. And into the WWE. Was she really going to want to leave? She had a boyfriend… she had best friends… and she had fans in TNA who loved her. This was the one time that Chris didn't care what she wanted. He wanted what she DESERVED. And that was a berth into the WWE.  
Whether she would go for it was the next thing. He knew he wasn't playing with an amateur. Marlena was very smart, and that was the only bad thing about his plan. And he knew she'd HATE him if she found out…

--

Sabin, Ashleigh, Allen and Marlena came back to the arena from dinner, and knew they didn't have a whole lot of time to get ready for their respective matches. Chris and Allen were facing off for the X-Title, Marlena and Ashleigh naturally were facing off for the Women's Title. Not to mention all of the other matches and segments that were slated for the event. 

In the women's locker room, Marlena was changing into her in-ring attire while talking to Ashleigh. Her outfit for the night was something pretty rock inspired compared to her usual. With a pair of black zipper bondage pants, a pyramid stud belt with a skull belt buckle, a black based tank top with red and hot pink lettering reading 'D Inc' and a pair of lace up boots… she was ready to get the show going. Ashleigh had chosen a white skirt with a baby blue 'princess' halter top with her baby blue sparkling boots for the night.

"I can't wait. But I'm really nervous! This is pretty much my home crowd!" Ashleigh said, zipping up the boots with a small sigh. "I'm scared."

"I'm scared, too. My entire family is here…" Marlena finished lacing her boots, and pulled her pant legs down. She got up, and began bouncing on the balls of her feet to make sure she would be comfortable in the boots. "My mom, my sisters, my dad, not to mention my niece Charity, my sister's fiancée, and my other sister's boyfriend who is quasi-obsessed with Allen and really fanatic of me. I even heard my grandmother was coming!"

"My parents and my brothers are here… that's all I know of…" Ashleigh said as she stood up, slipping into her skirt. "Can you help me with this damned top? My dad is going to have a coronary when he sees this outfit…"

"I can see why. Your twins are almost out." Marlena half smiled as she tied the halter in the back and made sure nothing was showing. "You look good though. How you can wrestle in stilettos I'll never get."

"I've always done that." Ashleigh smiled a little, "I'm used to it by now."

The door opened, and both girls attention shifted. Standing in the doorway was Vince Russo. He smiled a little as he shook his head just a little. Ashleigh and Marlena exchanged confused glances.

"You girls look all ready to go tonight."

"We are." Marlena said, "Why?"

"Just saying. You've both got more aspiration to make this show amazing than most of the guys."

"You're not serious." Ashleigh said, as she mocked crossing her arms. "Vince, with all due respect, buttering us up will NOT do you any good."

"Buttering up?" Vince laughed, "Please. Is that what you call complimentary conversation, Ashleigh Morgan?" 

"Yeah…" Ashleigh laughed, "It is. You making your rounds?"

"You could say that." Vince said as he glanced toward Marlena. "Ready to bring home the gold to the good side?"

"I'll do my best." Marlena said with a smile.

"That's all I could ever ask of you." Vince smiled back, "You girls go on ahead and finish your preparation. The event starts in ten."

"Thanks, Mister Russo." Marlena said as Vince shook his head.

"No need for the 'Mister Russo' treatment. Just call me Vince."

"You got it."

Vince left their sight and Marlena and Ashleigh went back to their prep. There was only ten minutes until 'Vendetta Rising'. Marlena had experienced a lot of firsts that day.  
Her first real fear…  
Her first time of intimacy…  
And unknown to her, the first time her 'best friend' Chris Irvine would backstab her.

In the wrestling business, you think you know who you can trust.  
But evidently, that wasn't always the truth.

--

A/N: Next chapter is the pay-per-view, and then… the plot, as they say, shall thicken. R&R, my dears. -M.S


End file.
